Archivum Aeternum
by voidwalker77
Summary: The world has ended. The king of mages stood atop it's ruins, and ten people granted with the gift of Science stood against him. This is an accumulation of their paperwork. Because no matter when or where it is someone has to do it, but hey at least he's getting paid for this.
1. File 1

"So you wish to save humanity. Then please allow me to assist."

Rider's true name is Mashin Chaser, one of the antagonist and later supporter of Kamen Rider Drive.

 **Stats**

Class: Rider

Alternate classes: Berserker, Assassin

Alignment: Lawful~Chaotic Good

Characteristic: (varies to the form he is using)

-Gender: Male

-Height: 199.5 cm

-Weight: 114 Kg (Do keep in mind that I'm a robot)

-Blood type: None (Does oil count as blood?)

-Likes: Friends, feeling anything in general

-Dislikes: Injustice, a person who believes he is worthless

-Talents: None (he can learn anything and easily apply them but this count as studying rather than a talent)

Natural enemy: Mad scientist and alike

Image color: steel & violet

 **Active Skill**

-Execution technique A

-On death's door A

-Dreams of a machine A

 **Passive skill**

-Riding skill A-

-Machine's mind EX

 **Noble Phantasm**

For my Friends

Everything I have Everything I am

-Rank: C++

-Classification: Anti unit (self)

 **Profile**

Originally a known as Proto-0 Chase the only Roidmude who did not rebel against his creator and humanity itself and instead combated his own kin in the name of justice, of course he himself is merely following what he was told to do.

From the beginning he was fighting a losing battle, despite being capable of defeating his brethren he lacks the means to destroy them completely thus it was only a matter of time before he falls. However in the wake of his loss he ended up being 'liberated' by the one whom had defeated him.

Having his programming changed and his memory altered Chase become one of the most notable adversaries that Drive have ever faced, but as the story progressed his old memories began to resurface and he ended up in a crossroad where he continuously questions the meaning of his own existence and purpose.

And it was during a conspiracy involving two Roidmudes higher-ups that he learned the truth.

Suffering defeat at the hands of Drive he was thought to be dead by his peers and was left for dead, and yet as if led by fate he was saved by the one whom he had saved in the past and afterwards...

"I... will start over... with this package you've sent me..."

Becoming a Kamen Rider and once again betraying his own kin Chase become involved in many battles and all sorts of plots, but his most prominent feature lies in his wish to understand human emotion. To laugh, to cry, to hate, and to love, that is his one and only true wish and yet he wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice the bliss of feeling if it means saving humanity.

However the first human emotion he had ever truly felt was that of a heartbreak, falling in love with his savior only to learn that she loved another. Even through the excruciating pain he still manages to smile and wishes for their happiness.

His end is also the proof of how much he cherish his friends. In a desperate attempt to save the one who hated him the most he threw away his own life without a second thought. And while his sacrifice affected nothing, his death serves as the fuel that allows his friends to emerge triumphant.

Helping those in need, and protecting his loved one. A person who would rather be remembered as friend than a hero.

"Everything I did was for them after all..."

 **Appearance**

"This appearance belongs to officer Koichi Kano... I wonder what kind of person he is?"

 **Personality**

Cool, calm, and collected, Chase is a servant capable of completing any type of task. Whether it is battle or mundane chores he will carry it out with the utmost efficiency and no complaints, truly he is an efficient and perfect machine.

"Master, I heard that playing music can help you express yourself more easily. Therefore let us form a band."

No matter how ridiculous or far fetched is the activity he would do it in a whim if it carries the word express and self discovery. Listening to music, painting, singing, interprative dancing, cooking, acting, etc, he would do all of those activity in order to gain emotion and in the end...

"It doesn't work huh... But i won't not give up that easily!"

He himself doesn't notice it but he grew more expressive with each passing moments.

Socializing is also one of his hobby in his spare time. He would casually approach anybody who is seem to be free and tries to enact conversation with them before turning into a listener, due to him being a machine he could store a large amount of information and would be able to keep up regardless of the topic being discussed.

Of course he would try to avoid the topic of romance the best he could, but if the second party insist on ranting about his love affair he would try and endure the pain whilst listening. However two out of three time he would end up crying.

Chase opinion regarding the master heavily depends on his/her personality. Should he be a gentle person who tries to save humanity the Chase would follow him without a speck of doubt. Should she be a deranged magus who is obsessed with a certain Saber and disregard human lives however...

"Initiating self destruct."

With that being said he would try to improve the live hood of his master should he/she is not evil, ranging from telling her to have more confidence in herself or dragging him to a psychiatrist because of his martyr complex Chase is basically a genius caretaker with social awkwardness.

 **Abilities**

Chase is armed with multiple C ranked Noble Phantasm, his primary weapon the Shingou-Ax is a giant axe capable of cutting through most material, while his Break-Gunner serves as a sidearm that allows effective mid-long range attack.

His mount is the Ride-Chaser a C++ Ranked mount taking the form of a modified Honda NM4-01, while it's somewhat modern it's endurance and performance is slightly above the average Rider's mount, it's appearance is also (somewhat) inconspicuous so he can blend in more easily. Though anyone interested in vehicle will most likely says something along the line of 'That's one hell of a bike.'

It can also combine with a fellow rider's noble phantasm to form a A- Class mount.

Chase is extremely proud of his ride although he refuse to admit it, should the master brought up the topic what awaits him/her is a two hour one sided discussion on his precious mount.

Execution Technique A

A skill that he gained due to the dilution of his legends. During his time within the ranks of Roidmude Chase serves as the one who 'restarts' his fellow android should they steps out of line, resulting in him being scorned as the 'Grim Reaper'.

Originally this skill only serves to increase his strength against his own kin but in the modern day "Since he's an executioner then he must have known some execution techniques" so people said.

And thus he gained the skill that allows him to fight with maximum efficiency which require a certain amount of energy.

On death's door A

Chase escaped destruction not only once but twice, and on both occasion he was saved by his enemies. Of course in the current scenario it is impossible for an enemy without ties to suddenly change their side and save him.

In the end the skill allows him to survive any fatal wounds at the cost of attracting his opponents.

Dreams of a machine A

The ability to increase his performance at the cost of becoming more vulnerable against mental attack, though due to him being a machine merely turns his mental resistance down to the normal level of a normal Heroic spirits.

Chase himself is particularly not fond of this ability stating that it's not worth the cost. In truth however the ability helps him become more human-like, it is the fear of failing the master due to being clouded with emotion that scares him.

Noble Phantasm

For my Friends

Everything I am Everything I have

Rank: C+++

Classification: Anti-unit (self)

A noble phantasm that is the crystallization of Chase's story, for him that would give up everything for his loved one. Upon activation there will be neither visible change in his ability or status but if he considers the master to be his friend then victory will certainly come to his/her side even if Chase got destroyed.

 **Other Servant**

Altera

A machine who wants to be a man and a Human who considers herself to be a machine. Being polar opposite the two would instantly be engulfed with uneasiness on their first meeting/interaction.

After learning of her background Chase who both pitied (due to the fact that she was made this way) and dislike her (for not trying to change herself) will coerce her into joining one of his many activities in the hopes that if she gain 'something' then she can orally transmit the information to him.

During said 'activities' the two would most likely ask each other questions out of curiosity. The Saber would asks Rider about 'modern magecraft' while, Chase would retort with question regarding Aliens and her 'Century too early noble-phantasm'.

The relationship would also benefit both of them. Chase would be provided with a friend that could keep up with him, while Saber would no longer fumble to initiate contact with Rider's assistance.

Truly these two are good friends...

"This feeling... I remembered it from back then... But it can't be... Right?"

Arash

"His Noble Phantasm... Is really something..." so he said.

Charles Henri Sanson

Despite sharing similar backgrounds Rider and Assassin's relationship is somewhat minimum. They do however get along well due to their aligned opinion regarding Humanity and their nature.

If they were to converse than the following dialogue would be extremely short, and each topic of exchange would be different from the last. Of course it goes without saying that the two shares the same 'topic which is best to be avoided'.

They are also somewhat prideful when it comes to their Noble Phantasm. Marie at one point found the two discussing their 'tools', though the misunderstanding was cleared up once they explains that they were just comparing their weapons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voidwalker77 here, what you are seeing is completely out of the blue, In truth i wrote this because I'm having mental block with my other story.

Regardless I kinda enjoyed myself when I wrote this, and if I have the time I'll try to make a Fragment of Chaldea-ish chapter after finishing the profile of the four cavalry class.

So untill then Ciao.

Next: The Assassin that we all hate

Hint: Mai-san


	2. File 2

"Saving the world. I wasn't much of a help back then, but I'll assist you to the best of my abilities."

Assassin true identity is Mitsuzane Kureshima, one of the most prominent figure in Kamen Rider Gaim.

 **Stats**

Class: Assassin

Alternate Classes: Archer

Alignment: Neutral Good/True Neutral

Characteristic

-Gender: Male

-Height: 206 cm

-Weight: 109 Kg (when transformed)

-Blood Type: A

-Likes: Dancing (it fills me with nostalgia though it's somewhat embarrassing now)

-Dislikes: Conflicts between friends or siblings, backstabber (since he himself is an Assassin he admits that it's hypocritical)

-Talents: Scheming, Acting & lying (Not really proud of the latter ones.)

-Natural enemy: A person who believes the ends justifies the means

-Image Color: Green & Indigo

 **Active skill**

-Planning: A-

-Determination for the Dearest: E~A++

-Burden of the Forgiven: EX

 **Passive skill**

-Presence concealment: B-

-Acting: A++

 **Noble Phantasm**

Daidaimaru

The proof of Friendship and Passing

Rank: B++

Classification: Anti unit

 **Profile**

The second son of the modern day royalty Mitsuzane Kureshima grew up without any form of affection from his parents, even his brother who practically raised him ended up pushing him away due to the weight of his burdens.

Thorough his entire childhood and early adulthood Mitsuzane grow up in solitude and never had anybody that he could call a friend, that is until he met a band of teens called the beat riders.

Finally finding those whom he can considers as family Assassin finally began his true days of youth, walking both the path of a privileged noble and a free-spirited commoner. He eventually fell in love with one of his friends and although his life is far from perfect he enjoys every moments that he spends with his friends.

But those peaceful everyday occurrence finally came to an end.

The appearance of the beat riders, the outbreak of the inves, the mysterious forest Helheim, conspiracy where the adults uses the children as test subjects. And he was the first one to figure out the web of lies which the royals had neatly spun.

Even with the odds stacked against them he still remain loyal to his friends, but with each revelations he found himself questioning what is it that he is protecting and after finally reaching his conclusion...

"I'll protect their happiness. Even if it means shielding them from the truth."

And so he began to walk in between the two sides, he pretends to ally with the adult in order to protect those he treasure the most. Time passes and he eventually clashes with his best friend due to their respective beliefs and was devastated when the woman he loves sided with his .

Engulfed by jealousy and loathing Mitsuzane forsaken his bonds and began his journey in the path of treachery. He would constantly ally and betray all sides in order to fulfill only one goal...

That is too protect the woman that he loves however...

In the end he himself was indirectly responsible for her death, Not capable of coping with the fact Assassin then broke down. And thus his role of the story came to an pathetic end.

Yet all of those whom he had wronged eventually forgive him, and after making up with his best friend he finally found what he was meant to protect.

"He's no longer here now. That's why we must do our best to protect the world he has left behind."

 **Appearance**

Assassin is a young teen who would look good in any manner of clothing. It is rumored that his smile is capable of charming members of both sex

 **Personality**

Assassin is a friendly and understanding figure but his most apparent trait is his intelligence. Even the most famous tactician Zhuge Liang (in the vessel of Lord El-Melloi II) was rendered impressed by his insight and depth of understanding.

To him whose intellect have long surpassed the realm of normalcy and is bordering at the domain of 'geniuses' each and every single tactic that he apply incorporate not only detailed information but also the behavior and conduct of the enemy. But he would rather not showcase this ability due to his past sins.

Assassin would spend most of his free time familiarizing himself with his allies learning of their past, fighting style, view on certain subjects, and last but not least their opinion on other servants in general.

He is the best person to asks in the regards of team assembly and battle tactics, and although the master would often receive responses such as 'They'll tear each other apart' or 'She'll have objection regarding such tactic' the final result will definitely be satisfactory.

If he can find the correct combination that is.

"Just because everyone is united under under the same banner doesn't mean that they'll all get along. Since they're your servant why don't you spent some time with them instead of slacking off?" So he suggested.

Regarding the master-servant dynamic Assassin's point of interest would be his Master's naivete. He would sympathize with pragmatic masters who fight for what they believe in, and would be hesitant towards the naive ones who hold tight to their ideals.

In the end he would function best when is partnered with a kind person who understand the cruelness of the world.

A reformed hero who has come to terms with his past and is optimist about the future. But even when others had forgiven him have he truly forgiven himself? Such is the burden of those left behind.

 **Abilities**

Despite being a heroic spirit of assassination Mitsuzane is capable of holding on his own in a open battle. Of course his fighting prowess is only comparable to a second rate heroic spirit at best, and the role that fitted him the most is that of a support.

His Noble Phantasm the C- ranked Budou Ryuhou - Fangs of treachery deals extra damage when the attack hits the enemy's backside, making it the perfect weapon to strike when the opponent is distracted or to finish of fleeing enemy. It goes without saying however that he is not proud of it's effect and it's origin.

Assassin's second noble phantasm Daidamaru - Proof of Friendship and Passing also allows him to bypass protections with connections to divinity, but his most powerful weapon lies in his third.

Genesis Driver - Stolen mane of the Elder Brother, upon activation Assassin would receive a boost comparable to that of a mad enchantment this combined with his [Determination for the Dearest] skill puts him on par with first class heroic spirits.

Another effect of the Noble Phantasm is that the enemy will perceive him as an Archer which will prove useful in a conventional Holy Grail War. However

The story behind this ability is one filled with deceit and trickery, so he'd rather not use it at all

But when push come to shove...

"I never liked Melon soda..."

Planning: A-

The ability to engineer a strategy that would most likely end in success, during his lifetime Mitsuzane had plotted multiple schemes and all of them either ended with the expected result or was foiled due to the unexpected 1%.

It is undeniable however that he is familiar with those whom he had plotted against so he can predict their next move and reaction with relative ease, however the plan had always been extremely adaptive to begin with and thus his skill gained the rank of A-

Determination for the Dearest: E~A++

A skill that is akin to the Mad Enchantment of the Berserker class. During the course of the story Mitsuzane performed almost no impressive physical feat, however during the final crisis in which he had steeled his resolve he had not only managed to fend of the protagonist but also his rival at the same time.

During the span of that time however he had already suffered a considerable amount of mental damage hence the reason why this skill is similar to the Mad Enchantment. This skill is only accessible if his master is a female and his parameter will raise as their bonds grow but...

"I'm sorry but I'm putting saving humanity as my first priority. Please understand."

And so the master was shot down

Burden of the Forgiven: EX

The promise to protect all which 'he' had left behind, Assassin believes that this skill is the proof that he and 'him' had really made up and forgiven one another (although Mitsuzane he was the only one who was supposed to say sorry).

Despite of it's rank and the fact that it is constantly active the skill have zero effect on his parameter and psychological activities, it is said that it possess the highest rank because the one who had forgiven him is a 'being of a higher standing'.

Noble Phantasm

Daidaimaru

Proof of Friendship and Passing

Rank: B++

Classification: Anti unit (maximum range of target 1~2)

Because 'he' had once wielded it the weapon becomes classified as a 'arms granted by the gods' and would effectively nullify divinity related skills, it could also be used as a catalyst to summon a servant.

And the summoned heroic spirit would definitely be...

 **Other Servants**

Ushiwakamaru

Two heads are better than one, there is no better phrase to describe the two in the field of battle. Their cleverness could only be rivaled by Zhuge Liang alone and their teamwork is almost peerless.

Their relationship stems from Rider's curiosity over Assassin's story. For her who was betrayed despite not doing anything wrong and for him who betrayed his friends but was forgiven.

Why was their ending different? She harbors no envy or jealousy towards Mitsuzane simply curiosity and after hearing his answer...

"Love... I don't understand..." so she says

Of course there are other factors that affected the story, but for rider who never understood the concept and only know of loyalty the fact that this 'love' is capable of pushing a person to betray his own sibling is unfathomable.

"I wonder if I would've betrayed Aniue if I fall in love."

She continues to pester him with 'love' related question, asking him if love could do things such as causing mental damage or destroys bonds between brothers. And most of the time her question is a little to close to home so he ended up with the answer with...

"It's complicated."

"Then could you do this 'love' to me!?"

Their relationship is complicated so he says

Medea

As figures that are associated with the action of 'betrayal' they get along with each other very well, of course it never went to pass the level of friendly conversation but the way they converse with one another completely 'betray' their public cool and collected image.

Caster is also interested in Assassin's physique and on one occasion asked him if he is interested in cross-dressing to which he answer with a no. The two proceeded to laugh heartily ignoring the baffled onlookers.

Medea-lily

"I wonder if Mitsuzane was also like that at one point?" asked the curious female master


	3. File 3

"I'm not much of a fighter, but I'm more than willing to lend you a hand."

Caster's true identity is Joji Yuki, a scientist of Destron and later an ally of Kamen Rider V3.

 **Stats**

Class: Caster

Alternate classes: Saber, Archer, Avenger

Alignment: Lawful~Neutral Good

Characteristic:

-Gender: Male

-Height: 189 cm

-Weight: 100 Kg (40% of his weight came from his prosthetic arm)

-Blood type: AB

-Likes: Experiments (the save kind)

-Dislikes: Experiments (the bad kind), a jealous coworker (more traumatized than dislike)

Natural Enemy: Crabs, a person who wears heavy armor.

Talents: anything with relation to science (he's a scientist)

Image color: Maroon, Dark Blue

Note: More than happy to talk about his right arm

 **Active Skill**

-Avenger: D (sealed)

-Aptitude for slaughter (Cyborgs): A

-Elemental (Skill): A+ (taught by Paracelsus)

-Body Modification (Arm): C+

 **Passive Skill**

-Item creation: A

-Territory creation: B-

 **Noble Phantasm**

Cassette Arm

The Reaching Right of the hero

Rank: B+

Classification: Anti unit~group (max number of target 1~10)

 **Profile**

A young man abandoned by his family, utterly alone with nowhere to go he was 'saved' by the leader of a certain evil organization. Owing his live to him he decided to dedicate his entire existence to repay his debt.

Not long afterwards he joined said institution, using his intellect and fueled by his ambition Yuki rose through the ranks in a short amount of time, becoming closer and closer to the one whom he sees as his savior.

But not everyone was pleased by this development.

Framed for a deed he never committed and was branded as a traitor, what awaits him was a painful execution at the hands of the conspirator himself. He barely escaped thanks to the help of his assistants, but had lost his right arm in the process.

Seeking to prove his innocence and swearing vengeance he constructed a weapon that doubles as a prosthetic arm and became the mysterious Riderman. Initially he only sees a 'single person' as his enemy and even aimed to defeat Shiro Kazami in order to prove his loyalty.

He began to doubt 'his' goals after learning of one of their plan which involves children, and Yuki finally betray them for real after he was saved by V3 from execution for the second time.

And thus Riderman was finally born.

Seeking atonement from his sins he allied himself with V3 and joined his crusade against Destron. But even then he still tries to coerce his savior into surrendering and even on one occasion protect him from a deathblow out of loyalty.

"I know that what they're doing is wrong... But he is still the one who saved me..."

As his plea fell on deaf ears he finally accepted the fact that his savior is indeed evil, and in the end he sacrificed himself to protect an entire nation.

"Farewell, V3. I left the rest up to you..."

In the end he once again escaped death's grasp and landed on a tropical island devoid of memories, only to be trapped in a revenge scheme by his object of hatred however...

"Your second name. When you betrayed Destron and began your atonement..."

"I am Riderman."

And so the hero was reborn.

 **Appearance**

No matter what attire he wore everyone will instantly know that he's a genius, he himself prefers to dress in a sophisticated clothing mainly a three piece suit.

 **Personality**

A scientist first and foremost, Caster is the very embodiment of the phrase 'think before you act'. Kind and caring, he is a selfless person at heart who won't hesitate to sacrifice a limb for his comrade (preferably his right arm because he can easily fix it later on).

His past occupation allows him to get along with anybody with a scientific background (though he's careful and try not to outshone them), he is also open minded when it comes to magic and treats the topic as a branch of their own. In short he gets along well with his fellow casters.

Caster's hobby includes mingling around other heroes of sorcery. Whether it is helping his fellow scientist from the past, or observing spell casters in action to view their mysterious arts it is a known fact that he would've picked up something new at the end of the day.

A firm believer of the second chance he would gladly approach Avengers and those with evil alignment. Caster claims that he had seen what 'true evil' is and believes that every evil servant is not such and thus can be trusted.

He would also act as a 'right arm' to the master providing him with advice and moral supports. Caster would refers himself as the Master's sidekick and would not perform any incentive before asking for the master's permission.

Though the Master wouldn't have minded since his thoroughly planned action always bring benefits to his/her party.

A scientist, a sidekick, a friend, a helper, and most of all a hero. Truly he is the best person to watch one's back

"Let's go [Rope-Arm!]"

 **Abilities**

Just like any other [Outer] servants Caster possess an above average combat capability, he relies heavily on his Noble Phantasm but since it has multitude of functions and forms the fear of 'becoming predictable' is practically nonexistent.

"Of course I could command it to become what i want. But I set it to random in order to test myself."

While he would be more than happy to acts as a support it is obvious that the place where he belongs is within the confinement of a lab, whether it is alchemy, engineering, or even astronomy nothing would prove as a challenge to him as long as it is related to 'science'.

In the end he is both reliable both in and out of the battlefield. And should the master search for someone to serve as a backup with both intellect and firepower then Caster is the number one candidate.

Aptitude for slaughter (cyborg): A

A skill which Caster gained due to his past affiliation. Destron was a technologically advanced organization which was specialize in creating weapons in the form of 'cyborgs' and since he was one of their most prominent member that means he is capable of making an advanced versions of these 'weapons'

Naturally Caster resented this skill and swore to never use it under any thinkable circumstances, even if it means meeting his demise on the battlefield.

"There are two types of scientist. Those who know when to stop and those who doesn't. I'm not really proud of it but I was the second type for sometime..."

Body Modification: C+

In truth his body modification skill is on par with that of B ranked, it's just that his story is filled with those whose bodies was altered beyond the level of rationality. Caster himself firmly stated that compared to 'them' the change he had undergone is extremely minimal."

Despite only having his arm altered he can pull numerous feats with relative ease, of course it is still inferior to 'their' body modification but since it is clearly superior to the other C ranked it falls within the category of C+

Elemental (skill): A+

A skill earned under the tutelage of another Caster, logically speaking a servant shouldn't be able to do something such as learning a new skill but for Yuki who constantly seeks to better himself to be like 'them' it becomes possible.

The potential to learn any skill that is related to science. Could this actually be his greatest weapon...

Noble Phantasm

Cassette Arm

The Reaching Right of the hero

Rank: B+

Classification: Anti unit~group (max number of target 1~10)

Caster's sole noble phantasm. Under normal circumstances it takes the form of 'normal' arm in battle however it is capable of transforming into multitudes of weapons both for close combat [Power Arm], mid-range [Rope Arm], and ranged combat [Machine-gun Arm].

Yuki could also modify and upgrade his noble phantasm, and with the help from the master of upgrading the basic [Cassette Arm] now has the features of the rope arm, a launcher that fires small missiles, a small c chain gun, and a electromagnetic knife.

 **Other Servants**

Helena Blavatsky

Helena treats Yuki as 'that one reliable sibling who could use more confidence'. She considers him to be a natural jack of all trades who has the possibility of becoming more, so his irrational fear of outshining his teachers and co worker greatly aggravates her.

"Don't worry about a thing! One-san won't let anybody lend a finger on you!"

Yuki himself sees Helena as a reliable female figure that would encourage a person to do more. He is somewhat enchanted by her views on the world, and although he couldn't fully understand it he accepts that it is both illogical and wonderful at the same time.

"The Lemurian continent... I should do some research on that..."

Berdivere

They get along very well for no reason at all, although this is most likely due to their similar personality.

Nitocris

Yuki is Interested in her ancient magecraft especially her summoning techniques. He would asks her with a wide array of question if he is allowed to, since his way of asking is extremely polite Nitocris would misinterpret this as a praise and would heartily answer his 'questions'. However...

"Then where does this summoned creature came from?"

She would react aggressively out of embarrassment of not knowing the answer.


	4. File 4

"Mankind. I never fought for something that big before..."

Berserker true identity is Mizusawa Haruka. One of the deuteragonist of Kamen Rider Amazons.

 **Stats**

Class: Berserker

Alternate Classes: None

Alignment: Lawful~True Neutral

Characteristic:

-Gender: Male

-Height: 186.5 Cm

-Weight: 88 Kg (It's...it's a normal weight for a male right?...")

-Blood type: none/unrecorded

-Likes: People from pest control, mole

-Dislikes: Oppression, discrimination due to differences

-Talents: Hunting, killing

-Natural enemy: Hunters and Trappers

-Image color: Forest green

 **Active Skill**

-Instinct A++

-Killing technique A++

-Hunting EX

 **Passive Skill**

-Mad enchantment EX

-Riding C-

-Presence concealment D-

 **Noble Phantasm**

Omega Predator

The one who hunts all

Rank: A

Classification: Anti Unit (self)

 **Profile**

The third Amazon 'born' from the combination of human and amazon DNA. A modern day Homonculus destined to a life as a weapon, he himself had almost fallen and tread the path prepared for him. But...

Confined and Isolated since birth due to 'sickness' his whole world consist solely of a single house, the only people he knows are his adopted mother and his adopted sister but their relation is nothing more than a fabricated tale.

In an act of childish rebellion he began his stride towards the truth behind his origin, but what awaits him was nothing more than a horrendous facts. Driven by his feral instinct he hunted and killed one of his own in a frenzy, and after realizing what he had done...

"Don't tell me... You don't know about what you are..."

Amazons. Named after the strongest tribe of warriors they are biological weapons designed to be the perfect killing machines, they possess strength, and sense both which far surpass the level of a human and their learning capability are increased tenfold. But their existence is a flawed one from the very beginning.

Due to a genetic level defect their hunger for flesh could only be satisfied by devouring only one type of prey. Humans.

Disgusted and terrified he confronted his mother in the hopes of learning the 'truth' only to be faced with yet another horrific 'fact'

"I'm sorry for not explaining sooner. This is one of the new Amazons being added into the extermination team."

Being told by his mother that he is a 'weapon made to kill them' he deci... he has no choice but to follow orders and began crusading against his own kin.

Eventually he concluded his purpose as 'to hunt what needs to be hunted and protect what needs to be protected'. During his service however he came to learn that the 'monsters' he hunted does not wish to harm humans, rather it was a necessity that they need to fulfill.

Torn apart by his ideals and duty, he was given a chance to live as a human and experience a true 'live', But he refused and chooses to protect his kin whom are yet to be awakened.

As time passes he hold through by his Ideals, protecting the Amazons from the humans and protecting the humans from the Amazons. But despite of his good intention he was hated by both side.

He ended up siding with the humans in a conspiracy where the Amazons attempted to increase their number, and in the end of the conflict find himself as the last of his cursed kind.

"It's over. That just leaves... one more thing..."

Seeing that his purpose is finally complete all that is left for him is to die, but...

"Live..."

Being told to live on by the only person who he considers as a family, he did exactly just that.

It is currently unknown what has become of the modern Amazons, since their battle is an ongoing one it is only left ambiguous. Even so they'll fight with everything they got for their survival.

A 'Legend' who protect others yet also at odds with the ones he protects. His only desire is...

 **Appearance**

Berserker's appearance is that of a typical teenager. If further description is to be given than it would be that of 'A boy who knows and fulfill his responsibilities'.

There will also be this tingling of nervousness upon laying one's eye upon him as if looking at an extremely feral beast.

 **Personality**

Upon the surface he is somewhat distant and cold but after establishing contact it'll become obvious that he's simply socially awkward. Kind and caring but most of all an idealist, he despises all forms of discrimination even at the lowest of levels.

Berserker is a person who couldn't help but to side with the one who proves to be less dangerous, he would betray the 'threat' without a second thought even if they were the one whom he had protected.

But since Chaldea is the one who struggles in this fight the chances of him turning his back would be zero.

Since he spent most of his life on the run Berserker took heavy interest in everyday occurrence such as chores, he claims to find activities that others would find mundane and plain to be enjoyable.

He does not hold any regret or content with his previous life, but he would be lying if he says he would turn down the offer to be 'normal' a second time. However under the circumstances of this irregular war his wish is already as good as fulfilled.

His relationship with the Master is heavily affected by the summoner's goal. If the magus put himself in front of others that he/she surely won't last long, but if the magus fight for the greater good regardless if he is an Idealist or a pragmatist he'd assist him/her to the best of his ability.

The same goes with other servants. He dislike those who justifies the act of killing, and even if both party had an mutual agreement prior to the clash (the most prime example being a duel) he still couldn't help but to resent the victor (though he would try his best not to show it).

A hypocrite who cherish peace yet thrive on conflict, as long as one separate pleasure and business then everything would be fine.

 **Abilities**

Berserker possess physical capabilities that stood out even within his own class, while the typical Berserker class relies heavily on overpowering the enemy Haruka's Killing Technique allows him fight with the utmost efficiency.

He is also capable of performing task such as tracking and scouting thanks to his high rank of instinct. He is also capable of riding any animalistic mount by ushering dominance over it, and although barely useful his presence concealment allows him to naturally blend in into any Jungle-based environment.

Dialogue and mutual understanding are also possible to reach due to the unique circumstances on his Mad-Enchantment and the current circumstances of the Grand Order. Berserker would obey each and every command issued by the Master without hesitation.

Since he is fixated on 'Neutralizing imminent and largest threat' there is a chance that he would neglect the overall objective to help his teammates or bystander whom are in peril.

Overall he is an adaptable servant that shows his best on a one on one death match.

Instinct A++

The ability to sense danger and imminent threat, thus allowing one to avoid death and even giving them the chance to perform counterattack. Haruka is capable of easily sensing An un-awakened Amazon in hiding thus even if the other party is an Assassin Haruka would easily be notified of their presence if they stepped into his vicinity of detection.

The skill's high rank made it almost impossible for any other classes to get the drop on him, of course his ability to intercept is limited by his physical capability but since his stats are rather high then it is safe to say that he is the Assassin class's worst nightmare.

Killing technique A++

The ability to take one's life with the utmost efficiency. Originally Haruka started out as a like any other Berserker relying only on brute strength and physical dominance, however as his life progress he began to naturally learn the art of killing and eventually reached the level of natural predator.

It goes without a saying that he somewhat dislike this skill.

Hunting EX

Searching the prey, finding their tracks, spotting while remaining hidden, stalking them, making aggressive contact, and finally killing/capturing them. In Berserker's case the option of capturing was naturally ruled out.

Haruka spent his entire life chasing after 'a certain group of animals' and most of his chase ends with the demise of the prey. This skill allows Haruka to chase after any target no matter how far they have gone, as long as it within the span of few hours he would easily know that 'they were here' and 'where they are going'.

Noble Phantasm

Omega Predator

The one who hunts all

Rank: A

Classification: Anti Unit (self)

Originating from the legends where he hunts others without mercy, whether it is humans or any type of beats once 'he' has sets his eye on them then it would be no different. Even if the other party possess a damage nullifying Noble Phantasm it'll instantly be deactivated during the phase of Aggressive contact.

Originally Haruka's wish is to protect anyone who needs protecting, but because he never remains on one side for long it became 'him hunting whatever he wants'.Of course that doesn't change the fact that this ability is extremely dangerous when combined with his hunting skill.

 **Other Servant**

Penthsilea

"Amazon is not a name that one should flaunt around. If you wish to keep it then you must first prove your worth!"

An ultimatum was instantly issued after their initial meeting. She does not held any resentment especially after hearing his origin, she was more annoyed by the fact that Haruka simply brush off Amazon as a regular term.

Haruka on the other hand found it rather vexing to see someone correlate Amazon with something to be proud of. Of course both are aware that what they are referring to are two completely different things that happens to have the same name.

But out of personal preference they still ended up fighting.

While Penthesilea came out as the winner she acknowledged Haruka's potential, while the latter began to ponder if he could become 'the other kind of Amazon'. In the end she took him in as an 'amazon in training'.

The two acted as gas pedal and a brake respectively. Penthesilea would push the passive Haruka forward on occasions, while Haruka would limit the impulsive queen's action and usher her to perform a more tame set of activities.

On the battlefield they could be regarded as the best when it comes to counterattacking. With Haruka's instinct and tracking ability it is possible to emerge unscratched during an ambush and chase after the assailant, while Penthesilea's fighting capability would be useful in a defensive and offensive formation.

In short anyone would felt sorry for anyone uninformed enough to pick a fight with the two.

"The queen and her hunting dog. That is certainly a duo you wouldn't want to cross." said a certain fast Greek hero.

Spartacus

Overthrowing the oppressor and protecting the oppressed, the two get along rather well.

Hector

"I do agree that relaxing is crucial for both mind and body, but isn't this a bit to much?"

Since his boss hold Hector in high regards Haruka couldn't help but to admire the Trojan hero, and needles to say he was extremely unnerved by his attitude and disposition.

He knew what Lancer is capable of he really do

"But would it kill to be a bit more disciplined?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voidwalker77 here now that I'm done with the four cavalry classes as promised I'll try to write a fragment of chaldea-ish chapter featuring the four.

But before that I would like to update my other stories mainly the long on hiatus [RWBY REDuXed] and [Asterisk wars shinning stars], if you have free time please check it out.

There will also be an announcement regarding my future writings.

But until then Ciao


	5. Opening Roll

The multiverse theory.

The idea that there are multiple universes other than the one that we lives in. That a single decision could stem to a creation of countless worlds, the hypothesis that [everything] is comprised of unnumbered and ever growing realities.

Parallel universes, Alternate universes, other universes, every single different yet akin from one another. The difference varies from a person's preference to the entire history itself, there might even be a world where the word 'universe' and 'alternate' are never heard of.

There are worlds where non-humans walks among humans, where mankind worshiped gods and abandoned science, where the single mention of magic would forfeit one's life, worlds where interstellar travel is completely mundane, and those where sorcery is an art practiced by all.

The world which we will focus on is one locked within the Affirmation of human history. A unique worlds that grafted not only one but two concepts from another pair worlds at the same time.

A world where humanity is currently on it's last peg. A story of a naive boy's effort to restore the common sense of man. A story of how a girl on death's door protected the one whom she cherished, a story of how a beast of calamity was defeated by nothing but pure love and dedication.

Alas what we have is but another version of such wonder.

Before proceeding further let us converse in the regard of parallel. The definition of parallel is that of 'never converging nor diverging', ergo parallel universe shares the same basic concept and fixed points albeit with minor changes. To summarize the more similar it is the closer is one universe to another hence the phrase 'neighboring universe', but what would happen when two universe are exactly the same?

The perfect description would be 'smashing two glass together' with the only difference being what remains, with the glasses there would be a mess to clean while the two universe would simply cease to exist and leave behind no proof that it had ever existed. Now the destruction of one universe would usually be labeled as a 'natural phenomenon' and might even be the consequences of one of the occupant's action so naturally there are no needs for anybody to step in. But the mutual destruction of two universes where each might or might not posses a certain amount of possibility is a different matter entirely.

It is exactly in that and only that scenario that intervention are allowed, but this naturally raise another set of question which are 'What kind of intervention could possibly save the two universes?' and 'what kind of people are capable of pulling of such feat called an intervention?'.

The answer to the second question would be 'magicians' but they are not your average hocus-pocus pulling a rabbit out a hat magician because apparently we don't deserve a diligent showmen who prepares and inspect everything to the smallest of details, no what we got instead are a bunch of inter-dimensional hitchhikers who are too strong for their own (but mainly our) good.

'Operators of parallel universe' the title bestowed upon those who gained the ability to travel to other universes other than their own, whether they earned it through pure work, being born with the ability to do so, finding an artifact that allows them to, or simply crossing the wrong cable when constructing a teleporter (side effects may/may not include losing tangibility and/or developing electricity based power) if you can do it regardless of the limitation (only capable of jumping after a certain amount of time, can only travels to specific dimensions, etc.) then you'd automatically be considered as one of them.

Unfortunately those who posses enough prowess to perform the intervention are usually the less responsible one.

As for the intervention it is not really that is sophisticated to begin with, in fact it'll be something along the line of throwing a rock into the river and making a ripple. Basically they would alter only a single event which affected the reality the most by either giving 'spoilers' to the actor (this often proves to be inefficient because the resulting route would be somewhat similar and is downright useless if any of said actors posses any degree of foresight) or giving them either powers and weapons completely unrelated to their scenario (this substitute have proven more effective AND amusing).

After making a (not so thorough) observation into the world's history the 'operators' would submit an (piece of paper with the writing of 'I can do whatever I want') essay detailing on their planned intervention, and after receiving an approval from the 'fifth division' (they are the train obsessed people who take cares of maters related to time traveling) they would throw the rock 'with the utmost of care'.

And voila. Two dimension's collapse have been averted.

If you have any complaint with the result then you are free to deliver their protest to the party involved in handling of the matter, said party consisted of 'the old man of the jewel' and the 'Destroyer of worlds'. It goes without a saying that the petition would led to instant demise, but considering the fact that one's voice would be heard giving up the rest of one's lifespan sounds cheap doesn't it?

Well for those who found the idea intriguing or simply posses an abundant amount of free time, please allow this one (me the writer) to welcome you with a domain filled with shouting, kicks, and of course ships that nobody have ever thought of.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roll 0: Behind The Scenes

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a place beyond both the reach of time and space.

A workshop where the creation of wonders found only in storybooks could be crafted, where the only limit is one's imagination, where even death could be nullified with enough pre-planing and preparation. Does such domain even deserves be called a workshop? But what else could a place where a magus perform his duty be called? And what manner of Magus could possibly be privileged enough to have such establishment?

The answer would be the one at the very top. The magus who created magecraft itself and allows many to access it. The King who was known to employ demons and angels as his own familiar. The messenger who only accomplished a single miracle out of consideration. And the very one whose demise neglected the concept of 'mystery' and 'possibility of the impossibility'.

Sitting upon a marble throne atop of thousands steps the king lays in a state of contemplation. His eyes closed, his breathing steady, those who sees him would instantly assume that he is currently slumbering. Even in his current state however one cannot deny the archaic air that surrounds him. Elegant yet regal, the attire that drapes around him is the perfect blend of casual and kingly.

He is Solomon The king of Magic. And he is the one responsible for the incineration of Humanity.

As for the reason, it is very simple.

"They are suffering..." the king dictated as he raises his head.

"From the very second they were brought to the world, to the very last where the soul is removed from the body... they suffers..."

"I have observed them, watched their progress since my 'first death'. Helpless, ugly, not even once have they ever learned from their predecessor."

"So I ended... no I quicken it. Their inevitable doom, their unavoidable ruin, their ineluctable ruination!"

"I brought forward their end out of Mercy! To end Their Suffering!"

The sudden change of volume was surprising even to himself. Whenever he speaks about those filth the emotion that he had kept in check will instantly burst akin to that of a fountain, but to him the rage and the tantrum are all justified. After all having to waste one's talent for an investment not worthwhile is the wasting of resources on the highest order.

As fast as it appeared the rage instantly disappeared. Like a puppet which string have been cut he returned to a calmer mood. He then regained his bearings and corrected his posture, and so the wise king finally returned.

"How unbecoming of me..." The king quipped. And once again he entered the state of contemplation.

Yet the felling still lingers.

...

...

...

"I pitied them..."

...

...

...

"Really Now?" A new voice joined in, his words laced with amusement

"Who would've thought that you'd be so considerate."

Needles to say it is impossible. To begin with [Ars Paulina = The Time Of Crowning has Come, He is The One who Begins All] is a unique reality marble that acts as a secret base rather than a killing floor, for someone to set foot without both the permission and knowledge of the owner is downright unfeasible.

But even the smallest of crack would allow wild vines to infiltrate every corner of an entire castle without alerting anyone. And the king have come to an acceptance of the fact albeit uneasily.

"...Speak of your purpose serpent..." The king identified the intruder, and the person in question smiled in return.

He was dressed in a garment from both from a long time ago and far-far away, an attire belonging to an extinct race from a planet not of our celestial body. And the one responsible for said race's extinction was none other than himself.

"SO COLD!" the 'serpent' crossed his arms and rubbed his upper arm as a man would in a blizzard "Is that how you greet a friend?"

His last sentence prompted an unfriendly response.

In less than an instant a wave of pure power flooded the reality marble, It is as if the world itself was twisted and distorted with the caster at it's center. Anyone who was unfortunate enough to face such pressure would instantly lose not only their will to fight but also their will to the twisting of the world is nothing compared to the transformation the king had undergone.

Gone was the air of a regal king, replaced by a dark aura of an unholy incarnation. His nails grew into claws and his teeth transformed into fangs, his eyes stretched and even his once beautiful skull began to morph.

Yes this appearance certainly belong to of a beast.

"Don't you dare address me as such serpent! And choose your next line carefully..." He growled daring the intruder to do just that.

Not even a full fledged heroic could remain mentally unscathed at the receiving end of such demonstration however...

The serpent tilted his head looking surprised rather than amused.

"Are we threatening each other now?" He rhetorically asked already knowing the answer.

"Because we both know..." the smile vanished as if it was never there, replaced by a cold and calculative stare.

And then it happened.

A wave of power rivaling the grand caster's own burst from the intruder. Like a two army clashing both surge are relentless and unending, seconds pass and the clash remains in a stalemate with one side pushing the other only to be pushed back moments later. Red tendrils and green vines filled the scenery as long as the eyes can see, beautiful yet terrifying such sight will forever be etched to the minds of those who witness it.

The intruder then calmly finished his previous sentence.

"We'd both end up dead..."

...

...

...

"Tch..."

Clicking his tongue the king reluctantly complied to stand down, his aura subsided and he morphed back into his human form.

"...Speak of your purpose..." the caster spatted, bitterness filling his sentence.

The serpent's smile returned, his mask shattered and replaced by a face of a man who is seeing an old friend.

"That's more like it! Isn't it easier to converse when you actually listen to who you are talking to?"

"...You haven't answered my question..."

The serpent snorted at the rather childish retort, but nonetheless complied

"As I've stated earlier, I am simply looking after the condition of my acquaintance."

This time it was the king's turn to snort.

"I do not need to be looked after. And there is nothing that could possibly pose as a threat to me." The Caster boasted with a tint of fury but the serpent was having none of that.

"Even after having two of your seven attempts to incinerate humanity thwarted? Or was it three if you counted the prologue?"

Even a deaf would know that the the entire sentence was made out of derision. Recounting the Caster's earlier reaction towards the serpent's milder dialogue this actual jeer might actually be provoking enough to cause an actual fight. But the king instead replied with a justified vanity.

"A minor setback, to begin with they have no chance of winning. While that overlord's involvement was indeed unforeseen he only serve as a minor threat at best, in fact he pose as a menace more to the humans."

The serpent laughed, knowing that the caster was right.

"Indeed, He is the type that will pull the 'let's see if you have what it takes to face him' stunt ignoring that it will rob both of the parties the chance of as bananas as he may be he'll still hinder your subordinate's plans."

The king once again snorted.

"Do not misinterpret. They are merely disposable pawns and nothing more."

"Pawns?" The serpent parroted sounding actually surprised for once "Gaoh, Yuuki, and the Oni Kyoudai. Those people are individuals who came close to accomplish what you are trying to pull..."

"And failed." Solomon promptly cut in "If it weren't for me they would remain either dead or rotting on that 'hole', and I have already beaten tho one who triumphed over them."

The names stated above might sound unfamiliar to many ears, but for those who actually know who those people are it is a group of names better left unsaid for eternity. Reviving the dead and killing of all of the living, replacing humans as the dominant species and changing history, erasing 'time' itself from the continuum. Those are the heinous act 'they' could have been done if it weren't for the intervention of a brave hero.

The same hero that Solomon had bested in the very first day of his campaign against humanity. It was also back then that Solomon had learned of their intriguing existences. Solomon knew that should any of these individual accomplish their goal will result in the automatic accomplishment of his own, and since they despises humanity as much as he do the chances of them betraying him is null.

But of course he the topic of their loyalty never maters in the first place. From the very beginning Caster revived them out of the prospect of not having to lift a finger and amusement, and should they betray him which will only happen after they had accomplish their goal he could simply remove them with nothing but a snap of his two fingers.

Knowing that the Grand Caster has every right required to utter the statement the serpent let out a defeated sigh.

"I'm just saying they worth at least a bit more than a pawn don't you think? It'll be a waste if they ended up like Kiyoto Maki."

Yet another unfamiliar name is mentioned. Just the previously mentioned names he was also one of the few individuals who poses as a world level threat with his particular goal to become the last living creature on earth in order to confirm the history of humanity and the planet itself. In the end of his story he was defeated and was sent hurling into a time vortex, his fate was to forever suffer in the state between that of death and living but it for Solomon pulling him out of the time stream and putting him back together was less than a menial task.

He participates in the Septem singularity serving as an assistant to Lev Lainur better known as the [Demon God Flauros], unlike the other three he shows no qualms in serving under someone as long as he gets to witness the world's end. Originally Lev was against the idea of being assisted knowing either that the greed would betray him in order to become the last witness or simply wishing to prove himself to the grand caster. Lev eventually relented and allowed Maki to accompany him, sadly however the demon's god pride had triumphed over his logic and he decided not to involve the greed in any of his plans. The fact that Maki was content with it however also shows how tactically inept he is, and of course ...

"In the end they both failed to achieve his goal, and that's all there is to it."

Just as the King recounted the singularity was repaired and two suffers defeat at the hands of his oppositions. Lev was defeated by the combined effort of Chaldea's servants and Masters, while Maki perished at the hands of Overlord Baron and his own party.

"But the modification he had provided is indeed interesting."

Caster was referring to the alteration made by Maki to the physical formation of the [Demon Gods]. During the confrontation between Lev's side with the Chaldea party the greed seemingly pulled an act of betrayal by literally stabbing Lev in the back, of course Lev proudly informed that he will not die by such wounds (among other things) but Maki quickly corrected the demon god.

He wasn't trying to kill Lev, far from it he was making a modification. He believes that the structure Lev was suppose to become was obviously flawed, while 'it' posses both the sensory required for a 360 degrees surveillance and enough firepower to annihilate a wide area of surrounding it completely lacked the standard mobility to avoid any attack in general. Of course the chances of the opposition party surviving even a single wave of bombardment is extremely low, but it is always better to stay safe than sorry after all.

The final result was a human-like monster that retains both of it's raw power and detection ability.

After the act Maki decided to take his leave in order to avoid getting stuck in the middle of the crossfire, unfortunately he ran into a certain group and his fate is as stated above. Lev on the other hand earned a large raise in percentage of victory, but out of stubbornness chose not to use his new-found arsenal to the fullest choosing not to even move a single step. It goes without a saying that this decision was the root of his demise.

"Hoh... I never thought that you'd ever praise someone." The serpent inquired once again sounding genuinely surprised. And the king raised an eyebrow at the inquiry.

"I am not so low to shrug someone of on a whim. Should he or she produce something worth of notice doesn't the individual or group deserve at least a reward even in it's smallest form?"

The logic behind the word was sound but...

"And what o the result produced by Chaldea?"

The atmosphere suddenly becomes a bit heavier.

"From the very beginning... no... even now the odds are stacked against them. While the sudden involvement of the 'scientists' was improbable the 'convicts' tipped the scale back into balance... well as balanced it is when the entire world is out for your head.

But even then they managed to beat the odds not once, not twice, but three times now! And of course it's a given that each stage will be harder than it's predecessor but would it truly stops them from ensuring their own existence and continuation!?

After all preservation is humanity's greatest talent... Or maybe it's their only talent?"

The last line was both rhetorical and ironic, but it is indeed nothing but the truth. Of course that was not the point that the serpent was trying to convey.

It is clear that he was revering to the fact that the Grand Caster continuously takes Chaldea lightly. If he was courteous enough to praise a scientist for a simple modification he had made then shouldn't he be wary of an opponent capable of obscuring his plan?

The answer was simple, he ignored all of their achievement out of spite. But doesn't that serves as an act of idiocy of the highest level? It is a war after all and underestimating the enemy is the gravest of action. Just what is the source of such hatred capable of clouding the judgment of the most enlightened of man?

The kings reply was another proof that he rejects the matter

"Are you in a position to brand me as a hypocrite?" the king of magic growled

"If so then what of the weapons and assistance you have provided to Chaldea?"

As if waiting for this question the serpent smiled and answered.

"That's a misconception and you know it.

Not even once have I given them anything during their struggle. Only after they had overcame the hurdle in their path that I rewarded them.

After all... Should he or she produce something worth of notice doesn't the individual or group deserve at least a reward even in it's smallest form?"

The King's expression turned grim while the smile on the serpent's grew wider.

"... If you have finished the purpose of your visit then leave at once..."

"You forgot to say please." the serpent baited

"Leave... NOW."

Knowing that this is the best that he can get the serpent complied and turned around, but before he depart he still have one thing to say.

"By the way could you not call me serpent the next time we met? I know it's a praise and all but I don't really like being called a lizard."

Annoyed the Grand caster nonetheless replied with a question

"Then what should I address you as?"

The serpent rubbed his chin and lowered his head, he then paced around in a circle and completed the mimicking of an anime contemplation. Just when Solomon was about to snap a single sentence or rather a name escaped the serpent's lips.

"Sagara..."

"...What?"

"Sagara!" the serpent clapped "I don't really know what it means but I like it! From now on you can call me Sagara!"

Knowing that only by accepting the request that he'd finally be freed from this torture the Grand Caster has no choice but to comply.

"Very well." the words tasted bitter in his mouth "Now leave."

'Sagara' complied and curtly exploded, instead of flames however he left behind a pile of leaves belonging to vegetation not of this planet.

Solomon let out an unbelievable sigh of relieve and rubbed his temple. Of course he wasn't afraid of the serpent, but his pestering was something that would drove even the sanest of men mad. He's even sure that some of his screws are already loose.

But what vexes him the most is that a being like him could act so undignified and carefree, a being of his level... THEIR level has the responsibility to uphold the image of the upper echelon, and it is clear that his attitude mirrors everything but that. Perhaps his low opinion of him originates from the fact that he considers human to be worth of something, but that doesn't matter.

With a mere glare the pile of leaves burned and disappeared as if it was never there.

"My ambition will be realized..."

And so the story continues...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Japan.

In this day and age it is one of the most famous country in the world. Recognized for it's richness of culture and historical preservation, there are some things that could only be found in this particular land of the rising sun.

It is also one of the most advanced country in both technological and economical parameter. Sporting one of the highest economical standard of living and being one of the most technologically developed country, it remains as one of the most notable region despite of it's small size.

And they are also one of the leading countries in space travel.

The year was 2007, and Japan successfully landed on mars

Led by the astronaut Isurugi Soichiro they conducted an exploration on the red planet.

And not only did they found something, they also brought said 'something' back to earth.

[Pandora Box]

A cube roughly the size of a small cardboard box. Made out of a material unknown to man the object was the first and perhaps only actual proof of the existence of beings referred to as [Aliens].

As controversial the discovery was the hype surrounding the artifact eventually died down, and in a last attempt to boost popularity they decided to hold a ceremony to celebrate the discovery and confirmation of the phrase 'something's out there'.

And it was on that very day that the country... no the entire world changed forever.

The [Sky-Wall Disaster]. The sudden appearance of a gigantic wall-like structure that split the country of japan into three. No matter how grand or large the construct is it's still just a wall, and at first people believes that it'll only serve as a tourist attraction and a medium obstacle.

But of course that wasn't the case.

The wall Constantly produces a red aurora-like barrier that destroy anything that made contact with it, and after quite a while they discovered that the aurora's height reached into the outer stratosphere and some speculates that it reaches into 'space'. regardless of actual confirmation or speculation it is impossible to fly over the wall with any conventional aircraft.

Hence the name [Sky-wall]

After the first year the government gradually loses their power, and nearing the end of the second year not only does the land is divided by three but the government as well. Toutou, Seito, Hokuto those are the names of the three 'nations' that made up what used to be the land of the rising sun.

Some says that the royal families retreated into the shadows, bidding their time and waiting before unifying the country once again. But that's a story for another time.

After their political falling other countries (using the UN as a front) decided to 'assist' the newly formed countries. Of course this is nothing more than a front as their real objective is to research the elusive [Sky-Wall] and the mysterious [Pandora-Box].

In an surprising act of unity the three nations aggressively declared that they required no helping or assistance whatsoever from other nations. Any unauthorized intervention will be treated as an act of invasion and will be met by extreme force.

While some country complied to the request others remained adamant on 'helping' and sent their 'researchers' to the country.

Now before proceeding forward another topic related to the ongoing matter is magic.

As stated above there are multiple multiverses that knows and uses the concept known as magic. In this universe however the arts of sorcery have vanished. Humanity's attempt to replicate and regained 'magic' is called [Magecraft] and a certain organization knowing that said resources is finite decided to kept it's existence a secret from the masses.

Despite the organization being somewhat small for a national scale they are by no means weak, and they certainly have the capability to topple a country with a bit of an elbow grease (mainly through the use of hypnotism and curses). While they have no interest on anything out of the topic of magic they still keep an eye out for anything related to miracles

And a giant wall appearing out of nowhere certainly passes as a miracle.

Now back to the main matter researchers from all over the world (which may or may not includes magus) landed in either three countries through either legal or illegal means. And they were wiped out on that very same day.

'Guardians' as all three countries called it. Human-like mechanical automatons designed to protect the nation, it is a given that they are more capable of combating normal soldiers. While magus proves to be more of a challenge the phrase of 'quantity over quality' triumphed.

Some countries protested that the act of 'self defense' were uncalled but the reality eventually kicked in.

'Japan' is now the strongest country in the terms of militaristic strength all thanks to the guardians, and some says that they are developing something even stronger. While some countries managed to get their hands on the 'guardians' reverse engineering remains impossible due to the fact that they either failed to fled the country with the loot, or simply becoming victims of the self destruct feature.

It is an undeniable fact that they have the capability of taking over the world but thankfully the invincible war machines lived up to their name and are only deployed to protect citizens and fending off invaders.

But in truth the only reason they haven't set their eyes on world domination is due to the constant in-fighting between the three countries for the ownership of the [Pandora Box] and an unknown number of objects called the [Full-Bottles].

Everyone knows that if any of the three countries defeating the other two means the automatic ownership of the earth itself and everyone prayed that the power balance would continue forever.

Another event of interest is one that doesn't goes on the history books.

Three years after the splitting all three countries performed a series of arrest on a number of individuals and families ranging from those somewhat well known to those who secluded themselves. The charges includes conspiracy and acts of planned terrorism and with the provided evidence they are faced with the punishment of exile.

At the surface there are absolutely nothing that connects all these clans or people except the similar charges they are facing.

But in truth this is merely a front.

All of the 'criminals' have one thing in common, and that is the fact that they all are magus.

The largest organization of magus the [Clock Tower] instantly realizes this, and at the exact moment they confirmed their suspicion they received an invitation.

It was the three prime ministers requesting a meeting with the highest ranking member of the big three of mystical organizations. Not only does this reveals that all three nations are aware of the existence of 'magic' they also have the capability to either exposed it or destroying any organization to obtain the exclusivity of magic.

But they didn't.

'We have no use for the inefficient art known as magecraft'

They claimed that it has more demerits than merits and declared that from that day forward 'magecraft' is prohibited within any of the three countries.

Another event of interest occurred five years after the disaster.

War. An all out war centering around the [Pandora Box] and a weapon known as the [!#$$^-System]. Due to the lack of information nothing is known about the conflict other than it began during the brief period when Toutou was led by the interim prime minister Himuro Gentoku, and that the war lasted only for an entire year.

The aftermaths includes the sudden termination of both Prime minister of Hokuto and Seito, and a year after that the prime minister of Toutou stepped down as well.

And now in the year 2017 The highest officer of the three countries is as the following

Prof. Dr. Nariaki Utsumi as the prime minister of Seito.

General Sawatari Kazumi as the prime minister of Hokuto

And (self proclaimed (albeit justified)) Genius scientist Kiryu Sento as the prime minister of Toutou.

Despite of the sudden change of the individuals in charge the cold war between the three nations remained and in first sight nothing changed.

But what the rest of the world doesn't know is that the three prime ministers in charge are all central figures during the [Scientific War] and that now all three countries are allied with one another. They choose not to reveal the fact so that other countries and certain organizations doesn't lose their shit.

And now going into the present.

The date is June 26th in the year 2017

"Chaldea..."

And situated inside a conference room were four men of great power. Three of them are sitting while the last one stood. Perhaps this situation could be considered as an act of harassment originating from the other three, but if one were to pay attention it'll be clear as a day that the one in control was the man standing on his two feet.

"Founded by Marrisbilly Animusphere and currently led by his daughter Olgamally Animusphere after he performed suicide the international organization is a UN-sactioned operation.

It is located in Antarctica 6000 meters above sea level, just to get there would require a considerable amount of resources."

The first man currently engrossed in a monologue was literally out of place. Wearing a pink Hawaiian shirt, a cream colored baggy shorts, and a pair of sandals. Topping it of with a sunglasses and a straw hat the man was a literal embodiment of a foreign tourist.

The only thing out of place would be the pink camera hanging around his neck.

"Why would an organization locate itself on an extremely remote location? What purpose does the organization serve?

Well literally speaking they are safeguarding humanity's continuation because if I answered with 'they're protecting the future' I'd be ran over by a train.

As for the first question as small as the chance is there is always that one guy who wants to end the world right? And the end of the world is certainly something that better be kept as a secret.

Although as the saying goes 'ignorance is not bliss' in this case it truly is."

It sounded as if he was trying to joke, but what he said is nothing but the definite truth.

"At first the organization was regarded as abstract and impractical but on 2004 they seem to have a stroke of genius.

[The Global Environment Model = CHALDEAS], [The Near Future Observation Lens = SHEBA], [The Guardian Heroic Spirit Summoning System = FATE], and [The Spiriton Calculation Engine = TRISMEGIRETUS]. All of these law breaking invention are finished within the span of five years!

Of course you guys successfully copied and improved it among other things so well one for that I guess?"

The man strayed of topics before continuing

"As for their current condition..."

"...WE ARE ALREADY AWARE OF THIS!" one of the man snapped and jumped from his chair.

He is the most well dressed of the three. Wearing a three piece suit complete with a black slacks and a pair of dress shoes, the glasses he wears only serves to complement his intelligent looks even further.

Prime Minister of Seito, Nariaki Utsumi. He is one of the smartest man in the world as well as one of it's most influential figure. Out of the three men present he is the most well known throughout the globe, said fame is the result of Seito being the country with the laxest security when it comes to foreign relations.

"Just what are you trying to accomplish by recounting past event [Decade = Destroyer of Worlds]!"

The tourist smiled as the sudden mention of his name/title. [Decade = Destroyer of Worlds], originally the name served as a propaganda to discredit's the traveler and at the same time hinder him in his quest. He gained the chance to free himself of the mockery but decided not to do so claiming that the name had grew on him (and he wasn't much of a good guy to begin with).

Before the accused can reply however another had beaten him to the punch.

"Calm down Utsumi."

The command/request came from

Unlike Utsumi who wore a sophisticated clothing the garment that the second speaker wore indicates that the he excels at the military field. A brown flight jacket with three stars insignia patched into the left breast pocket, a green army camouflage pants, and a pair of worn combat boots.

Prime minister of Hokuto, Sawatari Kazumi. The so called most powerful man on earth in both metaphorical and literal sense, those who scoff at his title would find themselves second guessing upon laying their eyes on him.

"You're the most level-headed out of the three of us. What the heck are we suppose to do if even you lose your cool?"

Realizing that his compatriot was right Utsumi let out an angry and tired sigh before slumping back into his chair. True to Sawatari's claim seeing Utsumi acting this erratic is something that only happened once in a lifetime.

The man in question fixed his glasses and his emotion vanished in an instant, but anyone could easily spot the lingering animosity within his eyes. Some might called his previous reaction as over the top, after all it wasn't the end of the world right?

"But he's right you know. Why would you bother telling us what we have already know?

Time isn't really something we have considering the fact that the world have just ended."

If the world was already over then how could any of them still be alive, the general's words itself seems to be a contradiction.

The answer is that his word was slightly of the mark.

The world hasn't ended it's ending, and the main topic that they are conversing about is the group of people fighting to stop that.

"Well I just think that it's better to recount previous event before continuing. You know 'comparing our notes' and such?" The grin plastered in his face easily revealed that what he said was not the truth

The two seems to be dissatisfied with the tourist's reasoning but before they can reveal it the last of the three finally spoke.

"That's good. Jogging memory is one of the best way to exercise one's brain." He declared in a 'matter of fact' style.

Just like the tourist his choice of clothing proves to be inappropriate for the occasion. His upper clothing consisted of a khaki colored trench coat on top of a blue and white stripped hooded jacket, while the ones underneath are a lax combination of blue jeans and a pair of converse shoe.

'When you're the smartest person on the planet you can dress however you want wherever you are.' -Kiryu Sento 2017.

And the prime minister/greatest scientist of Toutou is oddly calm despite the current predicament, but he is by no means in a good mood.

"And if you're done stimulating your brain I suggest you continue right after 'As for their current condition'."

Shrugging to the request the tourist complied.

"Well the good news is the ten 'scientists' you send had managed to repair two (three if you count the prologue) of the seven (eight if you count the prologue)."

Everyone sighed in relief after the words left his mouth.

While the country and Mage association is at a bad term their relationship with Chaldea is less hostile. Being the most technologically accomplished country in the world it is natural for the two side to interact every now and then (it goes without a saying that it's strictly business. When the three country learned that 10 out of the 48 master candidates are untrained civilian with the correct aptitude they couldn't help but to offer an alternative.

'Instead of 10 untrained civilians what if we give you 10 individuals with both prior training and the knowledge to boost?'

Naturally they protest with rayshift capability and master potential, but after confirming that the ten new recruit are just a notch bellow the A-team they eventually took up the offer.

"And thanks to their quick intervention (and of course paranoia) they managed to decrease the number of casualties from the bombing. Chaldea have Ninety personels instead of the original twenty.

I bet that it's only a matter of time before they make contact with you guys."

As if perfectly rehearsed a man suddenly barged into the room.

He is a man in his late thirties though some say that he looked in his mid twenties, wearing the Toutou uniform the sweat on his forehead shows that he had just ran a considerable distance without stopping.

"Kiryu-Sensei! We managed to establish contact with Chaldea!"

To say that the atmosphere suddenly change would be an understatement. The first thet came was undoubtedly surprise followed by realization and last but not least happiness. Even the usually stoic Utsumi couldn't help but to grin at the piece of information.

"Have we made contact from our side?" Sento inquired while sounding pleased and exited.

"Yes! Luitenant Banjo is Conversing with Chief Ritsuka at the moment!"

It was clear that the three's mood are raised considerably due to the revelation.

"Well let's not waste any more time." Sawatari stood up, clearly feeling eager to leave the room "I'd be troublesome if Banjou says anything stupid."

"Actually... sir he's um... crying from joy..." the man revealed

"Ah... that sound just like him..." Kiryu confirmed rubbing his forehead. His expression once again turned serious as he returned his sight to the tourist.

"Is there anything else you would like to add?" he coldly asked

The tourist shrugged his shoulder, and all three reached the same conclusion.

'He asked for this meeting to mess with us.'

Perhaps the judgment was completely one sided, but one could argue that the tourist would gain nothing positive from instigating their already rough relationship and that he would never do something that would make things more troublesome for himself.

But there is however a counter argument by pointing out that he doesn't give two shits about anything.

"Then excuse me for taking our leave." The polite parting words came form none other than Utsumi. From the very beginning bespectacled man had decided to leave immediately, even if the tourist had decided to give a verbal answer he would've pulled the excuse of 'being needed elsewhere'.

Without missing a beat Utsumi stood up and left the room, not even bothering to make any eye contact with the pink-clad is how bad their relationship is.

"Well I better get going to. Let's just hope we never ran into each other again"

And even worse could be said regarding his relationship with Sawatari. And he too leave the room without much of a word.

The last one to leave was none other than Sento, he's the softest out of all three after all. The scientist found it rude to left behind a fellow without much of a goodbye, and since this person has the capability to obliterate worlds he should

Stopping at the doorstep glanced back at the dimensional wrecker, and after seeing the trouble maker grinning from ear to ear any sense of sympathy or guilt instantly evaporated.

After calculating both the pros and cons he lowly mumbled his catchphrase.

"Saiyakuda... (this is the worst)"

Steeling his resolve he turns towards Tsukasa.

"You do know the way out right?"

Feeling flattered the tourist instead answered with a boast.

"For a guy like me everything is a exit."

The genius rolled his eyes at the claim and without missing a beat left the room.

The tourist could only let out a sigh after being left alone. Sure he can be a bit of a dick but it's not like it's the end of the world right? And after making sure that no one can hear him he finally spoke.

"Now I wonder how it would end." he mumbled out loud.

He began his stride towards the on of the room's wall and just before he made contact with it a gray veil suddenly replaced the structure. It is akin to seeing a polluted aquarium instead of water on the other side however what it shows was a white donut-like structure surrounded by snowy mountains and covered by blizzard.

It is as if the wall have been replaced by a doorway to 'that place' and the only thing separating the two locations is the waving gray veil.

"Guess I'll pay them a visit."

Without even a shred of doubt Decade walked passed the veil, and after he passes the veil it returned into a normal wall in an instant.

XxX

Honestly I didn't expect that I'd get this long. I was just wanting to write a short prologue but ended up writing a whole chapter.

I really have fun with this story and actually have made few OCs and characters with altered background. They are as the following

-Mihara Ritsuka (Build verse Gudao) AKA [Tact Visor] Uses the Transteam-Gun and the Owl/Fukuro fullbottle (there is a story for that)

-Emiya Riyo (Build verse Gudako) AKA [Smart Right] Uses the Nebulasteam-Gun and the Smaphone gear (not much of a story (sorry to gudako fans))

-Kirihara Hikari (OC) AKA [Bright Left] Uses the Nebulasteam-Gun and the Light gear

-Fujimi Ohtori (OC) AKA [Kamen Rider Flare-S] uses the build driver and the Flare-S Phoenix in tandem with the Phoenix bottle

-Kuzuryu Aoki (OC) AKA [Kamen Rider Charge] Uses the Sclash Driver and the dragon jelly (When this story takes place Banjo is already using his magma dragon form)

-Mihara Touko AKA [Kamen Rider Gallop] Uses the Build-Driver and the Unicorn + Keshigomu best match

-Kishinami Hakunon (Female - From Fate Extra) the team's IT specialist with the ego equivalent of Archer Gilgamesh (has relations to Ex-Aid and of course [Shin Kuroto Dan]

-Aro Isemi (from fate prototype) The team's engineer and friendly cyborg, he can run as fast as Drive, and is alive thanks to Krim Steinbelt.

-Kagami Sigma (From Fate Strange Fake) AKA Kamen Rider Gatack, a half Worm alien offspring of a worm that copied Hisui Maya and the human Kagami Arata. Takes cares of security

-Yuuji 'Jiku/Sieg' Kiba (From Apocrypha) AKA Kamen Rider Orga, a liberated Homonculus who after getting 'fixed' gained the ability to transform into the Horse Orponoch. Also partakes in security detail.

Anyway I wish to inform the readers that this fic will be rather [Fragments of Chaldea-ish] so there won't be much action present (unless you count servant chatting about chore wheel an action)

And maybe in the future I'll make supplement like [their guiding light]

Be sure to check out Ghostxavier's fragments of Chaldea (it's really good)

So until then Voidwalker77 signing out.

Ciao!


	6. First Roll

Mihara Ritsuka was smart.

This wasn't a boast, it's a fact.

Growing up in Hokuto post the [Sky Wall Disaster] it's not an understatement to say that things were extra difficult for him, and the fact that his family were farmers only serve to make things even harder than it already is. Fortunately he is one of the few children who managed to attain the luxury of education, and it was all thanks to his gift.

He was smart.

Not to the level of geniuses, but calling him above average would be an understatement.

'He has a bright future ahead of him' his teachers told his parents, and they couldn't be happier. It was also thanks to his inborn intellect that he is allowed to attend schools for free in a country where education is extremely limited.

But that doesn't change the fact that the current economy is terrible.

"Why is my portion bigger?"

It wasn't actually bigger than the usual serving, in fact it was the portion that he normally had. It is just when the content of his plate is compared to the ones on his parent's and older brother's anyone could easily spot the difference in volume.

Mihara Ritsuka was smart. Sometimes too smart for his own good.

Ever since the [Sky-Wall Disaster] Hokuto's land was rendered infertile and food production lowers by a considerable margin, the country was faced with an economic backlash rivaling that of the great depression in the western nation.

Schools shut down, Factory gets closed, and people were fired. The country would've fall into a state of Anarchy if it weren't for the government's swift response to the uprising.

That is by gunning down anyone who threatens the country's 'peace'.

But he couldn't care less about the tragedy.

Thanks to the financial support coming from his parent's boss Ritsuka's gained the nutrition he needs to grow. His family gave it their all to gain financial stability, but even after that comes a time where they could barely serve any food on the table.

All that they can get were nothing more than scrapes. And the majority of the food traded with blood and sweat always goes to him.

His father explained that he wasn't that hungry.

But his growling stomach says otherwise.

His Mother said that she accidentally add too much on his plate.

The empty rice-cooker reveals that it's a lie.

His big brother told him that it's a gift from performing well in school.

And he believed him.

Mihara Syoukichi wasn't the brightest, but he is kind.

A big brother who would jokingly claimed that his little brother had stole his 'smart-ness', a goofy and childish elder sibling who constantly showered his little brother with question he could easily answer just so that he can praise him.

"Ritsu sure knows a lot!"

He hated that girlish nickname, and most of the time he would lash out with more than necessary hostility. He would ran into the nearby forest and wouldn't stop until he is too tired to run anymore, and he won't go back home until his brother apologize.

Of course he couldn't even if he wanted to because he'd most likely be lost.

So he waited. Sometimes it would only take his family less than an hour to find him, but sometimes he have to wait for two or even three.

But what happens after is always the same.

"Ritsuka!"

His big brother shouted as he enveloped him in a hug.

"Are you okay!? are you hurt anywhere!? AH! Don't worry everything's going to be okay! I'm so sorry!..."

He was supposed to say that 'it wasn't your fault' that it he had gotten himself into this mess and promise that he'll never repeat it again.

"...What took you so long..."

"Ah sorry... I kinda got lost myself..." He sheepishly admitted.

"...Well whatever... Just get us home..."

"Of course! I'll get us home in no time!"

"...Umu..."

He would then be piggybacked for the rest of the trip.

The incident occurred more often than he wanted to admit, but there is one occasion that remains etched into his memory to this day and forever will.

"...An Owl..."

"Hm?"

"...I saw an owl earlier..."

"Really!? What did it look like!?"

"..Like an owl I guess?" "It has a round head, two big eyes. Ah from what I read they can rotate their head 180 degrees."

Hearing the fact the older brother suddenly stopped dead on his track.

"SERIOUSLY!? LIKE GHOST ON HORROR MOVIES!?" He exclaimed as the color left his face.

"...No... They're birds... so there's no need to be afraid... I guess..." the younger sibling commented.

"Eh... But snapping your neck like that is really scary though."

"...I really like them..."

"Hm?"

"The owls. I like them."

"Heh... Why?"

"...I don't know... I just like them I guess..."

"That's okay. You don't need too much reason to like something!"

"...Is that so..."

"Um!" Syoukichi happily nodded "You know what! Since Ritsuka really like those birds..."

"...No I don't really..."

"I'll buy you a book just about them! Like one of those heavy books Ritsuka like to read!"

Despite not being a white lie the statement was akin to what one might call burdensome. Unlike food and education, literature while remaining as something within the people's grasp is not something that one could easily obtain. It is not much of a luxury but is still something that requires a considerable amount of effort to gain.

And with their current condition it's not something that could easily be obtained

Even so...

"Really?" Ritsuka asked in a hopeful manner.

"Of course! I promised didn't I?"

Syoukichi didn't get an answer for his claim, but as dumb he is he knows that his little brother is happy.

And to him that's all that matters.

Difficulties and obstacles be damned he'll get that book for sure! He swear in his family's name he'll get it!

The remainder of the trip was spent in silence, and as the farm comes into view Ritsuka spoke.

"...Ne... Nii-san..."

"Hum? What is it?"

"...Everything... Is going to be okay right?"

"...Yeah. It will."

It wasn't hard to know that Syoukichi himself doesn't believe his own claim. His expression was a combination of hesitation and fear, and even if Ritsuka didn't see his face the sudden change of his pace (in which he nearly comes to a stop) was more than enough for him to deduce the fact.

Even so...

"Ok. I believe you..."

The younger sibling decided to believe his older brother, and for the briefest of moment he himself actually believed that everything was going to be fine.

Everything is going to be fine...

XxX

Roll 1: Your Voice Counts

XxX

"And that concludes my report on our current condition."

Located within one of the many conference room in Chaldea (which is weird because he doubted that even a world saving organization would need that many conference room) a youth have finally finished his report. Standing uptight with both arms 'tied' behind his back he was dressed with the standard issue Chaldea Master [Mystic Code] under a yellow jacket sporting a large Hokuto symbol in his back. His pensive expression coupled with the black rimmed glasses serves to boost his intelligent looks.

The youth's name is Mihara Ritsuka. He is one of the ten people assigned with the task of saving the world and said group's de-facto leader by the process of elimination, (the other nine are either are either not interested with the position or unsuitable due to their respective upbringings) which also means it's his job to give reports to his higher-ups.

It wasn't hard to figure out that said task is what occupying him at the moment.

Surrounding him are three holographic projections of both literal and metaphorically most powerful men in the world.

"Oy-Oy what's with the stiff tone? You do realize that we could care less about ranks right now right?"

The one who casually stated the fact was none other than Sawatari Kazumi himself, the prime minister of Hokuto and the highest ranking officer of the strongest military force on the planet.

"And is that really how you'd greet your Big Brother?" he added with a grin.

Letting out a defeated sigh the youth's posture slacken, and his expression changed from serious into a more relaxed one.

"Well figures since we haven't seen each other for a while you'd do a military check."

His response elicited a pair of chuckle and groan from his 'sibling'.

"What the heck. You make me sound like one of those strict lame and old higher ups..."

"Well you are indeed lame." The prime minister of Seito, Nariaki Utsumi added. Joining the conversation and causing the general's head to comically turns towards him.

"And comparably speaking you are the oldest out of everyone here." The prime minister of Toutou, Kiryu Sento added. And the general's head then snapped towards his direction.

"Uso...I'm only 35..." like a puppet which strings have been cut the 'elderly' slumped into his chair. And while the other three occupants finds his reaction amusing the mid-life crisis currently taking over him is very much real.

After a brief round of laughter the occupant find themselves in a much lighter atmosphere.

But of course things didn't stay that way.

"...Kazumi-nii..." Ritsuka addressed ignoring any prior formality "...Is Otou-san and Oka-san..."

Regaining his composure due to the question the general didn't let him finish his question.

"they're fine. Not just them the entire japan is also safe."

Hearing the answer he had hoped for the bespectacled youth let out a sigh of relief.

"I see so [Project Greenwich] was a succe..."

"Of course it does!" Sento suddenly snapped jumping from his chair, the holographic furniture disappearing due to the sudden displacement of it's target

"The one who designed it was me! Tensai no Kagakusha Kiryu Sento! Do you really think that something I PERSONALLY designed could possibly possess any flaw!?"

The over the top defense argument caused a multitude of reactions. Kazumi groaned and muttered 'not this crap again' while Utsumi lowly mumbled 'I help in designing it to you know', of course Ritsuka could only nervously laugh at the exclamation.

"...Well truthfully speaking we were kinda worried. Our plan was to re-establish contact once we cleared the first singularity but..."

"Since the first [Singularity] took place in Fuyuki you were worried that even if you had cleared it Japan would still be annihilated correct?" Utsumi summarized as Sento returned to his seat.

"Yes. Added with the fact that the second and third are released along with the first giving them more time to grow, so we have no choice but to switch our priorities. But we're glad to know that everything is fine back home."

Kazumi whistled after hearing the rundown.

"And here we thought the three of us have it though for not receiving any calls, looks like we were wrong. Well that aside how are you guys doing and what about the fourth singularity?"

"Well currently we have yet to locate it. The I.T and Archive division are in charge for the locating the aberration, they explained that until the singularity grew to an certain size pin-pointing it would be impossible."

"I see, then please allow Toutou to assist. Sent the data over to us, we might not be able to get the exact location but it'll certainly lower the work burden."

"Then do allow Seito to also partake in assisting. Our scientific achievement might be lagging a bit behind Toutou but it is certainly state of the art."

"Well there's not much Hokuto can do when it comes to computer stuff... By the way is that Kishinami girl in charge of the computer stuff?"

Knowing where this is going Ritsuka let out a tired sigh

"...Yes she is..."

Three simultaneous groan filled the room.

"She certainly has the capability to take charge, but..." Sento started

"Her ego is something else entirely..." Utsumi finished

Kishinami Hakunon. The name belong to a seventeen year old girl who is a native of Seito, and while she by no means is famous in an international scale those who have met her even once would never be able to forget her due to her eccentricity.

Her alter ego on the other hand is something that everyone should've heard at least once.

Mighty-X. The name belonging to an unknown hacker capable of cracking through any digital defenses. Breaking in into the likes of Pentagon and CIA is nothing but a child's play for whoever the person is.

No one is aware that the world level threat is actually a regular highschooler with a hereditary godly delusion.

"More importantly are the original employees of Chaldea is fine with it?" Kazumi asked genuinely curious, logically speaking no adult would respond well on being bossed around by someone younger regardless of skill

"Well the majority of the division were male to begin with. So now it's... basically her fan-club..."

Another three simultaneous groan filled the room.

"Just what we need. A bunch of fanatics worshiping her as a god..." Sento tiredly rubbed his temple to add emphasis.

"Goddess actually..." Ritsuka corrected

"...Really taking after her 'father' I see..." Utsumi grimaced, recalling a certain genius programmer with god-complex

"...Well that girl's self esteem aside..." Kazumi started to steer the topic away "How is everyone else?"

"Ah about that, there are currently only five member of the Master Division with Kuzuryu and myself as it's core members. The other 38 master candidates are currently on a cyro-state, and unfortunately we do not have the luxury to focus on their recovery so the best we can say about them is that they're alive for now. As for everyone else I will inform you of their current stations along with the circumstances surrounding some of the still functioning divisions.

The engineering division didn't take much damage besides the death of it's higher echelons, and since most of them are also 'talented youths' they hit it of with Aro instantly after the introduction. They currently have their hands full with returning Chaldea to it's former glory, and as stated above we're directing them more on hardware maintenance rather than life support.

The Archive division on the other hand was completely obliterated. They were the farthest from our reach and we were left with no choice but to cut them of and minimize the damage, Hikari is doing his best to 'pick up the pieces' and since the division's role was rather minuscule to begin with it's save to say that he's doing fairly well..."

"And what about Riyo?" Utsumi inquired "Usually she'd be the first one you reported?"

The sly and inquisitive tone he used didn't go unnoticed, but Ritsuka was more than prepared when it comes to his 'long lost genderbend sibling'.

Riyo Emiya, one of the ten 'interns' sent to Chaldea as replacement for the ten supposed civilian master. Born in Seito it was later revealed that she is actually Ritsuka's long lost cousin removed once, and after learning of the fact the two instantly bonded thanks to their opposite disposition.

"I was getting to her actually. She's jumping between the Archive and Engineering and as expected is contributing positively to both, of course her primary station is none other than the master division and her performance is nothing less than satisfactory..."

"Said the older brother with a sister-complex..." Kiryu 'whispered' and the other two minister broke into a fit of giggles.

Ritsuka let out an annoyed sigh before continuing

"Touko-Hakase is helping Romani-Hakase with health related matters. The later is the currently highest ranking officer in Chaldea and after a brief skirmish he agreed in assigning us with our current roles. There is also Da-vinci but that's a different matter entirely...

Lastly, both Sigma and Sieg are charge of joint security but truthfully speaking the security division is only an extension to the master's, and the remaining [Guardians] that weren't destroyed in the explosion ended up being used more by the engineering division. Frankly speaking I think that Sigma made it just so that he can slack of."

His last comment that doubled as a complaint earned him the chuckles of the three most powerful men in the world. Amids the lighthearted occurrence however Sento (being the smartest of all three) realized that the number didn't add up

"Wait that only makes it nine of you counting Kishinami, what happened to Ohtori!?"

The higher pitch in the last sentence indicates how worried the genius is in the regards of the mentioned person, and it goes without a saying that the concern were mutually shared by the other two ministers.

"Don't worry he is fine." Ritsuka cleared up, scratching his head due to his earlier misinterpretation "He's is the current temporary overseer of Chaldea or in a simpler term the director."

The three let out a collective sigh of relief, knowing that none of their envoys have passed away.

"The original director Olgamally was devastated due to one of the staff's betrayal, and have been in a state of denial ever since. She locked herself in her room and refuses to come out, fortunately she still consumes the meals we have provided but Touko-sensei said that it might take a while before she opens up again.

And that concludes the current conditions of Chaldea."

Sento and Utsumi solenmlly nodded at the report. Frankly speaking their current condition was better than expected, they had feared that the team they had sent would receive negative treatment from Chaldea. While this might sound heartless the fact that most of Chaldea's higher ups have perished certainly works in their favor, without the limitation of 'authority' their performance would not be hindered in any fashion.

The prime minister of Hokuto on the other hand look deliberately concerned by these revelations.

"...In other words the majority of the executives in Chaldea including it's highest ranked consist of 'outsiders'." Kazumi suddenly started sounding more serious than before.

"...I take it that you have a insight that you wanted to share General Sawatari." In an instant the familiar atmosphere disappeared replaced by that one would find in a military installations. After a brief pause the general finally spoke

"I admit the current condition is good, in fact I think we all agree that it's ideal..."

"But...?"

"It doesn't change the fact that all of you are 'intruders'. Even if the majority of the staff is fine with it I bet that there are some that are less than pleased..." Kazumi blatantly explained.

"Indeed there are some who react rather... displeased to the new chain of command..."

Using the word displeased would be the understatement of the century. Though the number could be counted by using only one hand they downright demanded that the 'invaders' should be kicked out of Chaldea immediately, completely ignoring the fact that they had saved all of their lives and that they're the only one capable of fixing the world.

They spared no mercy in reprimanding (or in Ohtori's blatant term roasting) those who came up with the ludicrous idea, and luckily those individuals while could be called 'above average' are either lacking in the social department or are treated as an outcast due to their antics (Ritsuka is not going to lie, almost everyone on the division that those people worked in agreed that they were dicks).

But while idiotic they are right to an certain (and of course very little) extent, that is regarding the fact that the 'interns' could easily enslave them. Of course nine out of ten of them would never do such a thing (at worst they'll pay the staff with minimum wages) but if people would easily bought what others said then the world would've ended a long time ago.

So here they are.

"And might I assume that you are about to share the solution with us?"

It didn't matter from who did the last question came from, but it was obvious that Kazumi wanted to be asked.

The general leaned back on his chair and put both of his arms behind his head.

"Actually It's pretty simple. You just need to show them that you're listening..."

XxX

In the middle of a mountainous region such as the Antarctica it was only normal to find the environment unfriendly and naturally dangerous for one's livelihood. But as the phrase goes 'life finds a way with the help of technology'.

Chaldea organization's headquarters is one of the few if not only structure capable of both remaining operational and maintaining self preservation even in such harsh and unforgiving condition. But of course such great achievement could only be accomplished inside the walls of the man made structure. Beside the 'one-day' of the year one would instantly freeze to death should they attempt to exit the building and venture into the blizzard without prior preparation or additional equipment.

But as the phrase goes 'nothing is impossible with science' and the newcomers happens to hail from a country advanced enough to control the weather simply for the purpose of making sure that it's sunny on holidays.

Of course manipulating an entire country with a relatively friendly meteorology is different with altering the environment of a small yet uncompromising area of mountains.

But they managed to do it anyway.

Although it wasn't to the extent that they made it so that the sky is always blue they did managed to remove the snowstorm of a certain radius. They couldn't do much about temperature either but manages to raise it up above 'you won't instantly die when you step outside'.

Of course the cold never bothered the servants to begin with.

It's not that the summoned defenders of humanity have anything against being stuck in a place (especially after the introduction of the internet and other modern luxury) but some activities could only be performed outside, Mainly [Noble Phantasm] testing and 'really real' sparring match (though luckily the former are more often than the latter).

Two of the servants that uses most of their free time for 'outdoor' activity includes the [Grim Rider] Chase and The [King of Combat] Altera.

The Saber on contrary to human history is a beautiful female with a slightly tanned skin and a literally whiter than snow hair fashioned to a bun. Her attire consist of a black leather jacket and a white T-shirt underneath (the latter custom printed with the phrase good or bad civilization). While her lower garment is nothing but a super short jeans, a pair of red slightly torn stockings and a pair of black biker boots. A red headphone could be seen hanging around her neck.

Meanwhile the Rider was wearing a violet leather jacket that completely covers whatever it is underneath. His lower attire's color also matches that of his upper ones giving an impression that he is wearing a jumpsuit, consisting of a violet jeans that matches his jacket and a pair of black biker boots. A dark purple scarf is covering his neck from the wintery assault of the arctic wind. Slung on his back was a golf back filled with the necessary tool to enact the sport, while the reason he is carrying it is obvious.

They're going to play servant-golf. Normally putting a word in front of a title doesn't really change anything but it goes differently when the word used is servant, especially their kind of servant.

Heroic spirit capable of physical feat beyond normal humans, while they could easily hold their strength back to carry out everyday activities and conventional sports every now and then there would be a protest regarding 'wanting to cut loose every now and then'.

Sparring matches and training sessions serves as the solution for the more battle oriented servants, but there are others who believes that what they required is something more tame and after a brief skimming through multiple modern activities they finally found what they're looking for.

Servant-sport. A series of athletic activities modified so that the participating servants could compete with no holds bared. While some sports does not require modification as long both side consisted solely of servants (they once played a friendly basketball match and it was literally something out of KnB) other sporting events require throughout modification.

One of them was golf.

Spread out through the alpine mountains are 18 holes all built and designed to be challenging than the previous. The distance of the hole from it's teeing ground made it impossible for human to participate, but that is exactly the reason why servants enjoy it.

And en route to the first hole the two are currently engaged in an dialogue.

"A suggestion box?" Altera tilted her head in minor confusion. She blurted out the word under the pretext of asking for confirmation, did she heard that right?

"Yes. Apparently a multitude of it were installed by the [Guardians] last night."

Chase confirmed and the titan nodded in understanding, but truthfully she didn't. In her objective opinion and observation Chaldea have already reached maximum efficiency in carrying out both their task and maintaining self preservation, taking in suggestion that most likely doesn't take 'everything' into consideration will most likely result in the lowering of performance.

Sensing her confusion the rider decided to share his insight on the matter.

"Well this is only a mere guess, but I think it has nothing to do with increasing efficiency..."

Altera had guessed as much (she wasn't that clueless) but this confirmation brought up another question.

"Then why would they even bother installing the suggestion boxes?"

"It is likely that they did it to ease the staff."

"...I do not follow..."

"Well putting it simply they did it to give the allusion that the staff are being listened to and ergo making the illusion of them being in control."

"Eh? Why would they do that?"

"Even if [The Ten] are 'members of Chaldea' the fact remains that their true allegiance is to their home country, and since they are in charge some workers fear that they'd end up being enslaved."

Altera's eyes widen at the realization, while the conclusion is somewhat roundabout the notion does pass as fairly reasonable. But isn't their current living condition certainly proved otherwise? Even Servants such as herself receive luxury and treatment far from what they would normally received, it goes without a saying that the same goes for the staff...

"Why would they possibly believe in such hubris?" Altera snapped in bewilderment, they had treated every single staff member and Servant with the utmost respect for god sake!

"Fear." Chase curtly utter the magic word "Capable of clouding the sharpest of minds, and the affect only grew stronger with the numbers of target."

"Target? Someone is trying to instill fear into the staff?"

"And using it for their own benefits. Do you still recall officer Howard who works as one of the spiriton monitor?"

".…Unfortunately..."

During her stay in Chaldea up until now Altera have not only managed to increase her emotional cognition but also forged multiple social links with not only her fellow servants but also a small number of the staff.

But her interaction with one Howard Nautilus was not one of them.

A magus native to the golden land of America and the sixth head of his family, he was one of the few 'rejected candidates' who despite possessing the required Spiriton capability lacked the Master aptitude for an effective link.

His response to the rejection was far from dignified, not only did he demanded repeated re-testing for his master aptitude he still insisted on gaining one of the spot that should be filled by quote 'untrained useless baggage'. Despite his ego and selfish nature however the magus is nonetheless talented in the Spiriton department and was offered a position as one of it's overseer.

It wasn't hard to deduce that he accepted the job waiting for a chance 'to shine'.

Perhaps his wish would've been fulfilled due to Lev Lainur's betrayal and the sudden hospitalization of the majority of the 38 master candidates. But of course [The Ten]'s arrival at Chaldea prevented exactly just that, so one can easily guess how he treated the so called group of 'invaders'.

During one of her and Chase's escapades which involves visiting the spiriton department Altera had found a flaw within the system under Nautilus's watch. He reacted both rudely and violently to the accusation claiming it to be utter 'cow feces'. And if that wasn't enough he called Altera a 'mere slaughter tool' and followed with calling Chase 'Fragments of scrap alloy' for demanding him to calm down.

Ohtori's (who drop by due to the volume of argument) confirmation of Altera's claim forced him to eat his words, he then proceeds to accuse Ohtori of not having enough experience nor knowledge in confirming the suspicion and was once again forced to swallow it whole once a senior member of the Spiriton monitor confirmed both cases to be dead right on the center.

Along with a solid blow to his pride he also gained intense hatred for the two servants. And she could easily senses his glare whenever she walks into his field of vision.

"Well he was one of the few who attempted to excommunicate [The Ten] in their 'rise to power. He claims that Chaldea doesn't need them as he has the requirement to enter and fix the singularity, thankfully his personal desire for glory was rather obvious at the moment and the staff were smart enough to know that Ten is better than one.

Ever since then he have been trying to discredit our master through the backstage. And although the rumor he made is seldom to be taken seriously some actually managed to plants it's seed of doubt. And the fact is he isn't the only one doing it..."

The revelation hit Altera like a truck. To think that in such dire situation there would still be those who put personal glory and wouldn't hesitate to compromise their kin's survival to gain it, but her worries is nothing compared to the mortification from her imagination.

'What would happen should they succeed?'

"Of course considering the current situation however it'll never happen."

"Eh?"

"Well for starters our masters have broken the invading stereotype long ago, and it's clear that the staff are more trusting towards them rather than those 'rear-ends'. In fact I'm quite confident to say that it's only a matter of time before fears directed towards our master disappears. As for those people behavior however... I guess the only phrase left is 'wait and hope'."

Hearing the new series of information a huge wave of relief washed over the titan, she then suddenly recalled how large is the camaraderie that her masters shares with the staffs and how much of a public enemy the 'rear ends' are. Frankly she felt idiotic for worrying in the first place.

But wait...

"Did you just tease me?" Altera accused with the tiniest hint of higher pitch.

"I did not. I simply deliver my observation regarding the plan, the expected result, and the actual condition. It's not my fault if you were overwhelmed by the first two before I finish my explanation."

For a second Altera almost believed his elaborate explanation.

"But your worried expression is certainly cute."

His added remark and the barely visible grin he's sporting confirmed her suspicion. Felling embarrassed and angered the titan pouted and puffed her cheek, showing how indignant she is with her friend's mischievous conduct.

However any sense of animosity vanished after hearing her friend's chuckle and she soon found herself chuckling as well. She glanced at the happy expression plastered to her companion, and recalled how expressionless he was in the past.

'He really have come a long way. Well I'm the same though...' she lamented.

She still remembered how she was like when arriving at Chaldea. After swearing loyalty towards her contractor the titan quickly retreated to her compound ,(although she was slightly surprised about getting one in the first place) locking herself under the guise of protection.

It wasn't that she was afraid of getting hurt, in fact it was the other way around.

She's afraid that her presence would destroy humanity's last hope from the inside out.

Her master re-assured her that such thing would never happen, and after a considerable amount of coercion she eventually agreed to take a part on one of the so called formal diner.

It was on the same occasion that the two met for the first time, and she still remembers all the details.

She was minding her own business (trying not to be noticed and glaring everyone who did) when he approached her, opening the conversation with the classic 'never seen you before' and promptly admitting that he quoted the line from a book he had read.

Perhaps the gesture would've passed as a pickup line, but what he did next was stating from what book did he quote it along with the exact page, paragraph, text, and the condition of the character who said it.

Naturally this earned him her interest.

Said interest only grow after learning that the Rider came from another universe, and proceed to grew even bigger when he revealed that he wasn't human. She thought she wouldn't be surprised after that, only to eat her words once learning that three others like him are also a Servants (though she later learned that Berserker are counted as a single entity).

When she disclosed her reason for not engaging with other servants she never expected to be met with anger.

"You posses the privilege of feelings... Yet you would throw away such a thing!"

His high volume earned him the attentions of those present during the incident. And after excusing himself to everyone proceed to leave the hall.

It was right after that she was approached by one of his friend.

The mechanical Berserker who shares his existence with a caster and an Assassin, his name is Heart and he is the de facto leader of the roidmudes. He spends no time before asking for detail of their exchange.

"I see... Unfortunately I will not ask forgiveness for his rude outburst, but I can explain why did it happen."

And so she learned the tale of the metal man, of how he was used and manipulated, of his quest to gain self discovery and emotion, and of how he gladly threw himself away in an futile attempt to protect hi loved ones.

For the first time in her entire existence Altera felt like a 'rear-end', not only did she flaunt what he desired the most right in front of him she also downright told him that she threw it down to the trash can. Objectively speaking it was mostly Chase's fault for not being able to restrain himself and the fact that Altera had no prior knowledge of his condition, but that certainly didn't stop her from feeling bad.

Luckily a chance of redemption literally appeared in her doorstep the very next day.

Chase's visit to her compound possess two purposes. One, he wanted to ask forgiveness for his rude conduct the previous day. As for two, he wanted to ask if Saber was free for the day and had apparently conjured a schedule of activities where hopefully both of them can partake him.

The fact that he had actually printed out the schedule made it impossible for her to refuse.

She expected normal activities such as breakfast and sporting events, only to found her guess half wrong.

Apparently his set of activities include assisting all of Chaldea's divisions. Most of this visits includes either providing actual assistance or performing menial task such as re-filling the empty espresso machine for the watcher division(she honestly have no idea that any living being could consume the gargantuan amount of caffeine).

But despite of that the Titan found herself having a pleasant day, and ever since then every time Chase visits her under the notion of asking for participation she would gratefully accept, and today they're playing golf while bantering like old friends...

'It's odd...'

For some reason whenever she associates the word Chase's friend with herself an odd sense of vex would instantly surface.

The feelings began to made itself known a few days ago, when one of Chase's compatriots and fellow Roidmude Medic enveloped him in a hug. She doesn't feel the same whenever Heart or Brain performed the gesture of friendship, yet when Medic does it she would instantly be overcome by the emotion of envy.

And oddly enough the feelings also lingers whenever one of Chase's fan girls appears out of the blue and interact with him.

Really, her sickness shows no pattern at all.

'Perhaps I should converse with the doctor about this...'

If the symptoms also surface during battle then it would certainly prove to be troublesome in the future. Of course there is the alternative solution of simply not partnering her with the Rider, but she found the idea extremely repulsive for unknown reason...

"We're here."

The declaration snapped the titan out of her thought, and true to his claim they have indeed arrive.

Right in front of them was a rectangular box with the 5 meters length and 3 meters width, the box was filled with green grass which serves as an odd sight considering the fact that it is surrounded by nothing but snow.

This was the one of the teeing ground of Chaldea's golf course.

"The hole is located 7 kilometers away northeast." He informed while unslunging the golf bag.

"A bit too close now don't you think?"

"Well as the saying goes..." Chase unzipped the golf bag and pulled out two clubs, he spun one of them in one hand before pointing it's grip to the saber "Start with the easy one first, and of course every gentlemen is courteous enough to let the lady go first."

Altera readily accepted the challenge, grabbing the club and twirl the blunt instrument in a display of skill.

"If you're so eager to lose quickly."

Setting up took less than a second. Now standing in the teeing ground was Altera, both hand firmly gripping the club and golf ball sitting on a tee in front of her. She narrowed her eyes and calculate both the distance and the force required to earned her a hole in one, as all of the involved equipment were already enhanced the only thing she needs to be worried about is losing.

The Saber inhaled and closed her eyes, normally she shouldn't be this worried as her opponent was not an Archer but since this sport heavily incorporate calculation she knew that Chase has the upper hand.

Exhaling, she raised the club and swing at the...

"By the way do you have any suggestion?"

The sudden question snapped the titan out of concentration, and it took every single iota of control to stop the club from hitting the ball.

Fixing her stance, the titan leveled her head to Chase's own and he was met by a blank yet demanding gaze.

"For the suggestion box I mean."

His expression was one that others would describe as innocent, but Altera knew better than to fall into his trap.

"None. Chaldea is already performing at peak condition, altering it's working will only result in lowering of quality."

"Really? There's absolutely nothing? Not even a protest?"

"Well perhaps I'd request for the right to lightly punch my friend who constantly interrupt me."

Before Chase could follow with anything Altera swiftly swung her club and sent the ball flying. The snow surrounding the teeing ground are displaced to the force behind the impact , and the object instantly left both of their sight disappearing to god knows where. At least that what had happened from the perspective of a normal human.

The titan clicked her tongue in displeasure while the reaper lips curled into a barely visible grin. While the ball managed to land within the vicinity of the hole (a patch of green similar to the teeing ground but shaped like a circle) the Saber had lost the chance to earn a perfect game, which might just be the equivalent of losing considering her opponent.

"I want a redo." She curtly demanded.

"Why?"

"You distracted me."

"We have already stopped conversing by the time you swing."

"But I was still talking."

"Then the fault lies with your incapability to multitask."

"Mu..." Knowing that his argument was flawless the Saber have no choice but to relent.

Glaring daggers to the offender they proceed to switch places, Chase is now standing in the teeing ground while Altera took up the roll of observer.

Chase had already made the necessary calculation beforehand, and while he is not an Archer he's confident enough to say that he'll get a hole in one.

'All that's left is...'

The rider swing...

"Are we still up for dinner tonight?"

'As expected.'

Unlike his friend Chase has no difficult in stopping mid-swing, and in a show of skill halted the pole as it is mere inches away from the ball.

"Of course. Heart, Medic, and Brain will be present. And I heard that Edmond and Nightingale are coming as well."

After answering her question Chase prepared to re-take his swing, intending to ignore whatever inquiry she will brought next in order to distract him.

"A shame, I was hoping I'd just be the two of us."

(Thwack!)

The ball went anywhere but near the hole, becoming one with the snowy surrounding. The reaper turned towards the Saber giving her the same gaze he received earlier, there is a difference however because his carries the element of shock.

Only for it to dissipate once he saw the Titan's expression.

Smug.

His gaze changed to one of annoyed. 'I just hot played' he realized.

"Well will you look at that, looks like I'm one stroke ahead of you now."

The Rider sighed, knowing that whatever he says next will only be used against him. The only option left is to accept the consequences of his failed ploy.

Few minutes later the two found themselves at the end of the first hole. Chase managed to land a hole in one but his point is still bellow Altera as his first shot was out of bounds. With a gentle push Altera sent the golf ball into the hole and put herself in the lead, she let out a small giggle as the Rider let out a dejected sigh.

Knowing that he had learned his lesson Titan smiled and offered her hand.

"To the next hole?"

Chase could only nod and accept the gesture, intertwining his limb with hers.

This wasn't the first time they performed the gesture, granted they were good friends and nothing more. Medic was the first one who informed Chase of the fact 'good friends hold hands' in public, and oddly enough Altera was also informed with the same fact by Nero on the same day.

What a coincidence.

Whenever they did the gesture in public other servant would either whistle or congratulate them, Chase's fangirls would also wail in despair at the sight (and Altera found it somewhat enjoyable) proclaiming how their precious 'prince' have been taken away from them.

They have explicitly stated that they're nothing more than good friends, but the receiver of the statement would either respond with with either a 'sure you are~' or a 'for now at least'.

They're good friends and nothing more, but...

"Did you meant what you said..."

"Hm?"

"When you said... you wanted for it just to be the two of us..."

The Saber stopped dead on her tracks with the Rider following suit.

An unknown feeling suddenly burst from her chest, overwhelming her entire existence in a matter of seconds. She tried her her best to remain calm only to have her nonexistent heart beating faster with each passing moment. Her mind also suffers the same turmoil as her body and in the end...

"I..." Was all she could say. Does she wants it to happen or doesn't she wants it to happen? She herself doesn't know, and In a fit of embarrassment she looked away from the reaper.

Seeing her bashful reaction the Rider soon suffers the same meltdown.

"We...well let's just... let's just forget about that and finish our game!" He desperately suggested.

She hurriedly nodded to the suggestion, hoping that by distracting themselves they'd be able to forget about the issue. Of course the fact that they're holding hands only makes it even harder, and yet for some reason both of them are reluctant to let go.

'Just what the heck is going on!? What is this feeling!' the two inwardly screamed.

They're good friends and nothing more...Right?...

XxX

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Filling one of the many corridors in Chaldea was a laughter possessing the volume comparable to that of a car horn. Normally such action would earn the scolding from those nearby, but considering who the culprit was letting the person get away with murder is the reasonable choice.

After all if things go south they might have to perform the idiom in a literal meaning.

Not that anybody was bothered in the first place.

Melodious, enchanting, music to the ear. Despite being a mere outburst it was more than enough to charm those who were fortunate enough to heard it, some might say that the voice could only belong to a goddess and their guess would be half correct.

Penthesilea, the second daughter of Otrera and the War God Ares. Despite being summoned as a Berserker she managed to retain enough common sense that would makes one wonder whether or not is she truly a warrior of madness.

As for the reason why she could easily escape retribution is because one of her skill, Golden Rule: Beauty. Penthesilea was someone who once wield the title of 'The true incarnation of beauty', and while she despises the trait enough to force herself to be summoned in a younger form her current appearance is still enough to warrant the affection of the opposite sex.

Complementing her however is not recommended as saying a certain keyword would means lighting a bomb fuse. 'Beautiful', once the word reaches her ear any trace of sanity would instantly be erased. As the leader of one of the mightiest tribe that once roamed the planet being referred to as a woman rather than a warrior is nothing less than the greatest shaming one could receive, boosted by the circumstances surrounding her demise her hatred for the for the phrase only grow even further.

Calling her beautiful is the same as throwing oneself to a pack of hungry wolves. But that doesn't change the fact that many male specimen would give up anything to be laughed at by her.

"P...Please don't laugh..." another voice desperately pleaded.

Almost everyone.

Mizusawa Haruka or better known as Apex Berserker, one of Chaldea's most infamous heavy hitters and resident Otomen. Just like the Amazonian queen his special condition allows him to retain the majority of his common sense, and just like her performing certain actions would ends with imminent termination.

He had made his hatred for killing apparent upon his arrival, and it wasn't hard to guess his opinion on those who made it to the throne thanks to a certain type of achievement.

Despite of his trait the Berserker managed to quickly re-adjusted himself rather to his new environment, and thankfully there have been no accident caused by his condition yet. The only noticeable stain on his record is the unfriendly sparring match on which he was almost killed.

And the one who nearly took his life is none other than the woman laughing at him

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Mu... I get it! My idea was dumb! So could you please stop!"

"Sorry...sorry it just that..."

"...It was humorous?"

"I was going to say ridiculous but let's go with that!" The queen cheerfully agreed and received a pout as a reply.

"Seriously though, were you really going to suggest that all servant should partake in chore duty? Or at the very least clean their own room?"

"Well... I thought it would a good way to maintain discipline... and you know... give them new experience?" the predator admitted, sounding somewhat unsure himself.

"Let me rephrase that, were you really going to suggest that 'ALL SERVANTS' should partake in chore duty?"

"...I might have not put as much thought into it as I think I did..."

"Oh no it's a very good idea! Who wouldn't be happy to have their meals cooked by assassins?"

"We-Well it's not like they're going to poison the food... intentionally..."

"And wouldn't it be great to have your clothes cleaned by knights who doesn't even know how to separate laundry? Not to mention how to use the washing machine?"

"The-they can do that if we taught the how to..."

"And Imagine it! The king of conquerors in his new conquest of the Lavatory! Not leaving even a single germ behind!"

"OKAY FINE MY IDEA WAS DUMB! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!?"

The outburst might have been more hostile than necessary but the queen has grow accustomed to such, and so she simply laughed it off. Her bearings might unnerved her fellow rulers but she has proven that she is capable of acting benevolent when she is required to do so.

Normally she would only act so carefree in front of children or her fellow Amazons, and Haruka has the credentials of both.

Although their initial relationship was that of a neutral one it quickly changes to a hostile one after they learned of their respective titles. Naturally speaking no queen would be pleased when a person walks carries the title of her people's slaughterer, and a hunter wouldn't be too happy either when one declared themselves as the queen of man-eating animals.

Going into details the Amazons that these two are related to are completely different but the two still ended up clashing due to numerous reasons, particularly personal and biased ones. And fortunately what happens after is a battle without casualties.

That is because being inches away from demise still doesn't count as 'to the death'.

Luckily the phrase 'yesterday's enemy is today's friend' went full throttle afterwards, and as the loser Haruka have been acting as Penthsilea's underling ever since.

The two are dressed in a lax outfit consisting of a hoodie with a simple T-shirt underneath, a pair of slacks, and a comfortable sneakers. The only difference being Haruka's jacket having the color of green, while Penthesilea's was pitch black.

They are carrying two bags of their respective laundry with the queen's double of the predator's size, and it wasn't hard to guess that their destination is the laundry hall (a fitting name for a place filled with nothing but washing utensil).

While Chaldea sported robots familiar (re-purposed Guardians) to carry out mundane chores some heroic spirits albeit little in numbers prefers to maintain both their living quarter's and clothing's hygiene by themselves (and everyone knows that Archer has the highest authority within the kitchen).

Penthesilea despite being a queen was more than adamant not to let the modern golems kills her diligence.

"A true Amazon is capable of performing any task related to self preservation and hygiene maintenance!"

In the process she ended up dragging her new retainer with her, however not only did he ended up enjoying the activities after a brief period he eventually became better at it compared to his boss (and luckily she herself was pleased by the outcome).

As for the reason behind their conversation they saw one of the many brand new suggestion box on their way, and being the good minion he is Haruka decided to inform his superior and asks for feedback

And the result is none other than getting laughed at, by his boss no less.

"Well the concept itself is positive but it lacked insight and further consideration." The queen explained (and he's glad that she finally stopped laughing and chuckling)

"Really? Can you elaborate?"

"Well first of when you say all servants do you really mean all servants?"

"I'm pretty sure we already went through this so... yes?"

Penthesiliea raised an eyebrow at his answer.

"Even Berserkers?"

"Ah..."

The queen let out a disappointed sigh.

"Listen Haruka, both of us might be Berserkers but not everyone has the luxury we have. Most of them are well... mad."

"...I actually forgot about that..." He weakly admitted.

Despite being one of the warriors of madness it was only now that he realizes how lacking is his connection with his 'classmates', besides accompanying his boss and chatting with Asterios every now and then he had apparently spent so long without running into a Berserker with the normal mad enchantment.

So long that he had forgotten that Berserkers are suppose to be Berserk.

"I feel really dumb."

"Don't beat yourself up...Not yet at least."

"There's more?..."

"Well Berserkers aside when you say all servants did you mean all servants."

"...Yes..."

"Including royals?"

"...Okay I'm not really good at planning now am I?" Haruka once again admit, tempted to bang his head against the wall.

Knowing that her junior have learned what he is lacking all that's left is the pat on the back. And there's no better way to give one with a quip

"Well it might be full of holes but the concept itself is pretty good, I actually think that the Iskander toilet thing might work out..."

Catching the joke the predator break into a small smile, but just as he was about to reply...

"Darling~ Where Are You~?"

Penthsilea shuddered at the singsong voice, while Haruka barely managed to retain his composure. They instantly recognized who the owner of the beautiful voice was, and a few seconds later her figure finally came into a full view.

"Ara! Haruka-chan! Pen-Chan!"

Making her way towards the two in a cheerful stride was one of Chaldea strongest Archers (although the term is used very loosely). As usual she is dressed in a revealing blood red dress, coupled with the same colored high heels. Her beady blue eyes is akin to the moon itself while her hair color is that of the purest white.

She was Artemis, the virgin goddess of the hunt and the moon.

"Artemis-Sama." Haruka bowed in a show of respect.

"...Artemis-sama..." Penthsilea groggily greeted

"My-my what with this use of 'sama' stuff! It's not like I'm a goddess or anything!"

"...Um... but you are..." Haruka reminded whilst sweatdropping.

Artemis tilted her head in confusion, it took her five full seconds before she finally recalled the fact.

"OH YOU'RE RIGHT! SILLY ME FORGETTING STUFF LIKE THAT!" The goddess bonked herself in the head whilst closing one eye and sticking her tongue out with a 'tee-hee'.

"...Silly..." Penthesilea parroted, her tone flat and devoid of any emotion

Haruka inwardly grimaced at both of the female's reactions . He quickly glanced at his superior only to find her eyes devoid of any emotion or more correctly anything. The predator could see the life being drained out of Penthsilea with each passing seconds of this interaction.

The source of the sudden despair? Why it is because of having the image of the person you looked up to completely shattered.

Artemis was one of the two gods that the Amazonian tribe worshiped, and while they certainly held the war god Ares in the same light she received more admiration due to her gender and of course the fact that Amazons completely consist of women. In other words she is literally the world's first strong and independent woman.

So what happens when the very first symbol of feminism turns out to be a bubbly air head?

Nothing good for the tribe of women that idolize and worship her that's what.

Haruka racked his brain for a method to quickly end this conversation, and it was during the process that he realizes the absence of a certain plush. Not having anything else to say he decided to point out said disappearance.

"A-Are you perhaps looking for Orion-san?"

Artemis's eye twinkles at the mention of the name, and it was only after that did he realized that he had just dug his superior's grave.

"Yep! When I woke up this morning Darling was already gone! I thought he had gone to get breakfast for both of us, but when I arrived at the Saloon Sanson told me he hasn't seen him this morning."

"...Orion..." Penthesilea once again blurted, her tone even flatter and more lifeless

"Yep! My little darling! Even when he's just a small bear he's the cutest! Right! Right!?"

"...Cute..."

'This is bad! Anymore and she'll return to the throne!' Haruka inwardly panicked, however he successfully managed to figure out what Artemis is doing. And with that piece of information...

"I think I saw him earlier….."

"Really!? WHERE?" the goddess ecstatically asked, leaning towards the predator with sparks in her eyes.

".…He was….. going to the public bath…..With Blackbeard….."

Haruka wasn't lying. Among one of the many facilities Chaldea had constructed is the public bath, and as the name implied it was a large bathing facility split into two by a wall. Haruka had spotted the bear mere minutes ago before rendezvousing with his superior, the fact that he was with Blackbeard at that time instantly reveals their purpose.

Although Artemis's eyes remains sparkling it's glint was no longer one that is of delight.

".…... I see... Guess I better fetch him then..." It was hard not to detect the killing intent within the phrase.

"Well I better get going then... I don't want to keep darling waiting after all..." and with that the goddess left, disappearing from the male amazon's view.

But he still noticed the lingering bloodlust.

'Gomen Orion-san, Kurohige-san. I hope the two of you would survive.' Haruka inwardly prayed.

Haruka let out a sigh of relief as the moon avatar left their vicinity. Seconds later Penthesilea regained her consciousness, the queen shook her head to disperse the lingering horror and steadied her breathing.

"Thanks Haruka. I might have returned to the throne if it wasn't for you."

"Your welcome." The amazon accepted, he was smart enough to receive the gratefulness of a queen knowing very well that those who rejected it tends to be forced to retire early.

"I don't really get it though. Why do you always froze up every time you see her..."

The queen blushed at his exploit of her weakness

"I...IT'S NOT LIKE I'M AFRAID OF HER OR ANYTHING! It's more of an... well..." her words dies in her throat as she couldn't come up with any explanation.

Truthfully speaking Penthesilea idolizes Artemis almost as much as her own mother and her sister, so finding out how she really is had almost destroyed her completely. And yet she refuses to admit this particular weakness, even though Atlanta herself had stated that this is completely fine for a queen like herself finds it hard to openly accept such flaws.

Haruka chuckled at her defiance, finding her stubbornness to be adorable.

"Don't laugh! How would you do if the person you look up turns out to be an airhead!"

It was clear that the question was her last line of the defensive mechanism that is her pride and being the good underling he is

"Well... Honestly speaking she is both the same. How I see her and how she really is, there isn't much different.

She's really reliable even though sometimes she pushes herself too hard, she also tries her hardest to appear perfect but never let that attempt hinder her interaction with others.

Honestly if she could be more honest to herself and others then she'd be perfect."

"...Is that so..." Penthsilea remarked thinking that she had it all figured out "Your sister is really something isn't she."

With a beaming smile Haruka gladly corrected.

"No It's not my sister."

She raised an eyebrow at the statement. Judging from his history there were only two female figures whom Haruka are familiar with, and after hearing the full story she knew that his mother was out of the question.

Nothing could ever prepared her for his answer.

"it's you Penthesile-san."

And it was at that moment she stopped working.

"I adore my sister I really do and she is really important to me, but Penthesilea-san is the first person who I really relied on.

Even after what I did, after how much I disdain and wrongfully judged your tribe you still accepted me after."

"You really did accepted me as who I am, and not even for a second did you hold a grudge for my wrongdoings.

I... It's really embarrassing and sounds really weird but I really want to be like you when I grow up... Me!...Mentally I mean! I...I'm seven after all..."

He meant the compliment from the bottom of his heart, and even then couldn't help but to slightly blush from the shyness. He prepared himself to get scolded with 'don't be so dramatic' or maybe an 'An Amazon would never say something like that', but what happens next threw his expectations through the window.

"...H...Haruka..."

"Um? What's wron...GAH!"

Out of nowhere Penthesilea suddenly kicked Haruka in the sheen.

"..W-What was that for!?"

"D-Don't say stuff like that out of nowhere!"

"Eh? But..."

"J-Just don't! Hea-hearing stuff like that out of nowhere is..." The queen didn't even bother to finish her sentence, instead opting to hide her face behind the mountain of her laundry.

Haruka doesn't know what's going one, but miraculously he managed to catch a glimpse.

"...Your face is red..."

"SHUT UP!"

The queen proceed to kick her retainer on the sheen, once again filling the corridor with the sound of wailing.

Such as some of the many occurrence within Chaldea

XxX

Voidwalker77 here, I had honestly planned to include Assassin Mitchy and Caster Riderman in this chapter but after looking at how much I have wrote looks like they'll just have to wait.

So here's the layout, most likely I'll follow with another three chapters of the knight classes profile, write about this universe's female MC along with Mitchy and Riderman and then proceed to write a chapter about my first OC and the three knight classes.

Regarding Utsumi being a dick in the latest Build episode... well I really didn't see that coming but I'll refrain from making any other changes at least until the series reached the endgame.

So until then Voidwalker77 signing out and as always Ciao!


	7. Alternative roll: Apocrypha

It was a battlefield

Corpses and weapons littered the entire field as far as the eye can see, such sighting could only be considered normal, it is a battlefield after all

But it was not an ordinary battlefield

Instead of firearms there's halberds and swords

Instead of tanks there's golems

Instead of soldiers there's Homonculus and dragon teeth warriors

And instead of warheads there are servants

Whose destructive capabilities far surpass any of modern weaponry

This is the sight of the Holy Grail War a war between seven magus and servants for the ownership of the Holy Grail. An omnipotent device capable of granting any wish that the victor desires.

But this is not an ordinary Holy Grail War either

Rather than seven there are fifteen

Rather than a battle royal it's a feud between two sides

This is the Great Holy Grail War

A war between two factions both possessing servants with the equal number of seven, compared to the original version this one is more fitting to hold the title of 'war' and of course far more chaotic

Despite being a war of two factions the Grail could still only grant one wish, so the side who prevail would then perform a free for all battle royale to fulfil their wish. However it is unlikely for all seven servant of one side to survive the clash, and there is even a possible scenario where none of the servant survives the ordeal

In this grail war the cavalry classes such as Caster, Berserker and Assassin who would normally have difficulty in surviving single combat are capable of utilizing their skills to the fullest, whether if it's through the assistance of other servants or due to the longevity of the battle itself.

Such is The Great Holy Grail War.

But this is not that war either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voidwalker77 Presents

Alternate Apocrypha

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A figure clad in silver armor from head to toe dash through the battlefield, with each steps carrying her through impossible distance. The warrior smashed through any obstacle that dares to block her path. Homonculus, golems, dragon teeth warriors, all are powerless to stop the silver bullet's charge.

Halberds merely bounce off the armor, attack spells vanish once making a direct contact, golems's fist and dragon tooth's sword shatters after hitting their intended target.

This is Saber of Red, her real identity being Mordred the Knight of Treachery

She ran as fast as her feet can carry her, and considering her feat as a servant any kind of mount would only fall pale in comparison. What could possibly fight such force of nature?

The answer is another servant and she's approaching not one but two of them

The warrior of sword scowled in displeasure due knowing that what will happen next, her annoyance only increases even more when she finally spotted a pair of clashing servants.

Archer of Black engaging Berserker of Red

She have clashed with the former once and while their battle ended unresolved she could still remember it.

He was only one step away from finishing her off back then but.

'It seems your master is more experienced than mine.' he uttered before flying off

Normally anybody would feel relieved when they had escaped death's clutch, but for a knight like her it was an insult at the highest level

Her eyes narrowed at the warrior of bow though the title seems unfitting once she has a full visual on him.

Normally an Archer would focus on mobility and maneuverability, so that he or she can move faster to both disengage and resumes attacking during chases. It would only be logical for them to wear minimal clothing, of course there are Archer whom are exception to this rule.

They are Archers with firepower so high that their clothing does not affect them at all

And this Archer fell into the category of the second one.

While his lower attire supports the theory above his upper clothing have transformed into a heavy armor even heavier than mordred's. His torso is covered by a breastplate twice thicker than a normal one, while his shoulder guard consists of a pair of twin barrel cannons, it's movement indicating that it's more than just an accessory. Last but not least is a naval officer hat that replaced the soldier helmet she had seen before, though the hair like object that covers his left eye is still there.

But the most prominent feature of would be his weapon

Gone was the rifle that nearly killed her, and instead he is using a pair of gauntlet.

A gauntlet five times the size of a normal one.

Rather than attacking from distance he's literally trading blows with berserker, with each punch followed by another. It's like a boxing battle of servants, and any magus who sees the exchange would find it hard to believe that one of them is an Archer class servant

Mordred began to doubt that the Archer class is really made of Archers

But right now that's not important

The scene of her defeat replayed countless time in her head within seconds, unimaginable anger, spite, and resentment swirls inside her thoughts ready to explode. But the largest one was rage.

Pure rage and the intention to rip the Archer apart.

She began to hasten her approach putting more power on each of her steps

And now she's only 100 meters away

'Dammit.'

75 meters

'Dammit.'

40 meters

'Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!'

She activated one of her skill Prana Burst to empower her charge, instantly cutting the distance and finally landing right between the two brawling servants

And without hesitation swung her sword

'The Red Faction is fooling all of us.'

At the Berserker

"HAAAH!"

"GUH!" the warrior of madness managed to block the attack using his right arm. Normally this would result in a forced amputation of the appendage but the Berserker she is facing is a literal mass of steel, so she wasn't surprised to find that her strike only managed to burrow the sword few inches into his 'flesh', of course lingering sense of displeasure still remains

But the attack wasn't truly finished.

"NOW!" Saber shouted, and the 'bowman' complied.

He quickly sent a punch aimed at the monster's stomach area. The blow connected and a loud 'Clang' could be heard from miles away, but once again it wasn't over.

The Berserker was sent skidding backwards by a large 'Boom' and even Mordred was startled by the shockwave of the attack, yet Berserker's footing and stance remained unchanged, indicating that the attack only pushed him back really far away

After fixing her stance Mordred rested Clarent against her shoulder and glanced at the Archer, wondering how could his hat didn't budge one bit after such shock. She then notices that sprouting out of his gauntlet was a smoking barrel, explaining how he could push the Berserker back to such distance

"Was it a clean hit?" Mordred casually asked not caring of his new ally's unorthodox choice of firearms

"No. It did costed him an arm though." Archer explained, unfazed by the turn of events.

Saber clicked her tongue in annoyance and turned her gaze towards her 'comrade'. Just as she had stated earlier he was a massive mass of iron, and while his size is relatively normal it clearly has nothing to do with his behemoth strength and bottomless endurance

She recalled Rider's explanation regarding the Berserker, he is a modern version of a Golem made out of steel and powered by electricity and if she wasn't wrong he should be called a Robot. And a terrible one at that.

She was informed by her master that robots are mechanical construct created to help humans in their daily lives, such purpose resulted in the robots being superior to their creator and so humans built the machine to resemble human in order to ease themselves

The more human they look like the better they are

But this Robot certainly does not follow the standard rule

His appearance is akin to that of a deranged doll, with a head twice the size of a human and two horns resembling that of a bull sprouting from his forehead. His entire body is colored crimson and is also larger and thicker no doubt in order to increase his fighting capabilities. Cables and pipe could be seen coming out of and re-entering all around his body excluding his left arm that is now gone

Seriously Mordred had seen Trolls that looked better than him

But what bothered her the most was the way her opponent carries himself. It is a fact that all Berserkers are berserk, they are after all warriors of legends who went insane at least once in their lifetime, so trying to perfectly control them would be the same as taming a mad dog

However there are two cases where a master should be able to properly control a Berserker though neither of them are pleasant. The first one is in which the Berserker possess an extremely low rate of their special trait the Mad Enhancement to the point where it is practically non-existent

While the second one is where the Mad Enchantment is so high that the servant somehow remains sane until certain conditions are made, technically speaking this also applies to herself but right now that wasn't the point

Truth is either scenario is bad for them

"I take that you are no longer siding with us Saber?" Berserker politely asked, not at all bothered by the lost of his limb

"HAH! You talk as if you hadn't planned to betray us in the first place!"

"I see…. so Rider did made it…." he sighed in disappointment

"And don't even think about offering the grail! I won't fall for anything that Damned priest and his Assassin promised."

Mordred couldn't read her opponent's expression (though it was impossible to begin with considering he technically has no facial feature) but her remark had clearly struck a nerve.

"It's a shame. Your wish is actually similar to ours. Mutual understanding…." He trailed off in a somber tone

Mordred's eye went wide (although not visible due to her helmet) at the declaration. How could they possibly knew her goal? She was about to rush the metal man and demands an answer only to be interrupted by the Archer.

"Mind explaining what's going on?"

Before she can tell him to shut it one of his shoulder cannon suddenly rotates and fires, their targets being none other than the knight of treachery herself. Yet her acquisitions was proven wrong as the bullet barely missed, wheezing behind her head by a millimeter.

That's because the intended target was never her to begin with but rather the figure who somehow managed to creep behind her unnoticed by all but the Archer

It successfully dodged the bullet by jumping out of Mordred's shadow in time and into the battlefield, revealing it's presence to everyone present

But Mordred honestly preferred if she had just remained invisible

If their first opposition is described as ugly than this one could only be called terrifying. Unlike the first whom design is loosely derived from a male this one is built resembling the opposite sex with a more slender built and a pair of 'bumps' as a prove, but the resemblance stops there.

Her face is the exact replica of a clown mask, while her body doubles as a dress smooth as a porcelain with the perfect color blend of white, red, and purple. Both her fingers and 'shoes' are sharply pointed, clearly capable of acting more than an accessory

She would've passed as the Outer Assassin but

"Heh! Finally you're showing the prove of insanity as a Berserker." Mordred mocked

This figure was not an individual servant but rather a splinter of Berserker's consciousness. It was once said that there is one servant capable of splitting into one hundred due to his legend's association with split personality disorder, but rather than one hundred Berserker could only split into three

Problem is all of them possess different classes

The white Assassin was about to retort but the crimson Berserker cut her off before she even begun

"Ignore her Medic. I require assistance if you don't mind."

"Of course Heart-sama." in a blink of an eye the Assassin vanished and reappeared behind the Berserker, she rested one of her arm on his left shoulder and the other at the remains of his forearm.

Seconds later the stump began to glow and regrow, metal lines intertwining with each other to form a new arm

"Before we resume may I have both of your names? I'm Heart, Second of the Roidmudes." Heart introduced himself

"And I'm Medic, Ninth of the Roidmudes." The now named Medic blankly followed

Normally the act of revealing one's true name is the same as suicide, as a servant could easily fall as prey to the same thing that had killed them in the past. For example A servant who died by poisoning would be weak against poison, and true name could also be used to find a servant's Achilles's heel such as Achilles weak spot that is his heel.

However for an Outer servants whose legends are unknown to everyone in this world it is simply the act of politeness, while for someone like Mordred revealing her true name won't change anything

"Hanaya Taiga. And for the record I prefer to be called Sniper rather than Archer."

And there is no way she's going to be out-chickened by this asshole.

"Mordred. Son of king Arthur." she proudly declared

Anyone would've found the declaration hard to believe. The way she had spoken indicated that she was proud of her heritage, in fact it almost sounded like a boast. But anyone know that the knight of treachery was the one who murdered her own 'father', that she hated him with every single fiber of her being for neglecting her as the rightful ruler of camelot.

Yet here she is proudly boasting as if she is the only descendant that King Arthur have ever sired. But nobody here cares about that

They all revealed their identity simply because the other side did so too

"It's finished Heart-sama." Medic took a step back

"I see. thank you Medic, as always you work is satisfactory as always." Heart inspected the newly grown limb, waving it around as a test

The white Assassin let out a sound akin to a squeal clearly feeling happy because of the complement .

"Well then let's resume where we had left." The Berserker started as he took a step forward with the White Assassin right behind him

"Oi. do you have anything that could stop her from stabbing us in the back?"

"I have a 360 degree radar, and it did proved to be quite effective earlier."

"And you sure you'd be able to intercept her on time? I'd be annoying if I have to fight both of them alone."

"Heh…. It's very touching for you to worry about me. Though I suggests that you prioritize yourself."

"Hmph! I don't even have to worry if I fought the three of you at once!"

"You won't have to because I'd have killed you before they could do anything."

"What was that!?"

"Here they come."

Mordred forcefully returned her gaze towards the Berserker, her ire instantly increases after noticing that the Assassin is nowhere to be seen. Knowing the sniper's capabilities Mordred decided to strike first, entrusting her back to him.

Once again activating Prana-Burst she instantly arrived in front of the Crimson murder machine, her sword Clarent raised above her head ready for a strike. The Berserker was not at all surprised, in fact he had already anticipated her action and reared back his right arm preparing to throw a mighty punch.

Red and Silver clashes, followed by a shockwave heard by everyone on the battlefield.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the castle of millenia, headquarters of the Black faction a man is making a phone call

He is dressed in an all black three piece suit, with the coat's sleeve being rolled up to his elbow. A pair of black gloves and dress shoes covering his hands and feet respectively, his attire and lack of expression generates an air of professionalism. Anyone who sees him will automatically assumes that he is a first-class hitman, and their guess would only be off the mark just by a bit

Rather than a Hitman this man is an assassin, and he is this war's Outer Assassin.

He stoically stares through one of it's many window and unto the battlefield below, viewing the scene of bloodshed and death.

It didn't bother him in the slightest.

And the call finally connects.

"Hello~!" the other side cheerfully greeted, the voice belonging to a little girl.

He couldn't help but smile after hearing such sweet and innocent voice.

"Hello it's me."

"AH! It's Otou-san!" she happily exclaimed, and the man smiled even more hearing the words leaving her mouth.

"What is it? Are you okay? Is your boss being mean? When are you coming back….?" The girl rapidly asked not showing any sign of stopping.

"Don't worry everything is okay." he reassured

"Um…. if you say so…." the girl pouted

"More importantly Jackie, could you get…. Could you get Mother for me? I need to talk to her about something."

"Muu…. why can't you just say it to me!" the girl now named Jackie demanded

The Assassin couldn't help but laugh after hearing his 'daughter' throw such tantrum, he can only imagine her lying on the ground waving her arms and legs wildly like a girl in her age should.

"Ah! Don't laugh! It's not funny!"

"Sorry-sorry. But I really need to talk to her. It's a grown-up talk so Jackie is not allowed to hear it."

"Eh…..!? not fair!"

"Come on Jackie, Otou-san really needs to talk to Mother." he pleaded

"Uh…… Alright….. But promise us that you'll get back soon!"

"Of course."

"Oh and Otou-san."

"What is it?"

"Mother made us hamburger last night, and it was really delicious!" she happily informed

Despite being unrelated to his objective, he felt nothing but pure happiness after hearing the information.

"Sounds delicious. But you also ate the vegetables right?"

"Uwah! You sound just like her!"

"Well did you?"

"Uh…… I'll go and get Mother." she suddenly stated clearly trying to avoid the subject.

He closes his eyes and reminisce about his previous life. Of him having the exact same conversation but with a different person.

"Madoka…..Akemi….." he muttered the two names dwelling even deeper into his past

Outer Assassin true identity is Kagenari Nagumo better known as kamen rider Fuma, a ninja who serves under a madman whose name is not important. He however couldn't care less about being branded as a pawn of evil, after all everything he did was for the sake of saving his dying daughter.

Kagenari's daughter Hoshi Madoka was terminally ill at the time with no hope of ever recovering, that's when a 'he' came in promising to save not only his daughter but also humanity itself.

Even when knowing that he's making a deal with a devil he still did it for his daughter's sake.

'I did nothing wrong but in the end I managed to make the right choice.'

In the end he has a change of heart and assisted the opposition in their struggle against his former employer thanks to a certain doctor. Not only that he had also managed to save his daughter.

Of course she had never fully recovered from her sickness, but even so she still managed to lead a happy live and the fact alone was enough for Kagenari to leave the world without any regret.

But now…..

'I'll do everything for Jackie….. For her to…."

He had almost turn down Decade's and Kiva's (though apparently the later was this universe's version of Kiva and was a man named Kischur schweinorg zelretch) offer of being returned to the real world with a chance of true resurrection, but abruptly changed his mind after learning one of the actors and their fate.

Jack the ripper. The original Assassin of Black summoned by one of yggdmillenia magus named Sagara Hyouma, a collective manifestation of children who were abandoned at the area of whitechapel London.

However the summoning went somewhat awry and rather than recognizing the magus as her master she instead decided to serve the sacrifice that he had provided for her.

A lady of the night with the name of Rikudou Reika.

Truthfully he was surprised that the two had somehow managed to made it that far since the servant's master was not only a non-magus but also someone with little to no combat capability, but he couldn't help to admire the woman who threw herself into the unknown out of sympathy.

And he'll do everything in his power to change their fate.

"Hello?" the other side suddenly chirped

"Reika It's me."

"Oh. Nagumo……"

Despite being Jack's 'parents' the two still refers to each other using their last names, and the reason Kagenari had brought her into the war zone was simply because of Jackie's emotional attachment to her, besides that she is nothing but dead weight.

"I assume you're going to tell us to get ready?"

"Yes. We're going to get busy after the smoke clears."

"I see, Then I'll start preparing."

"That would be for the best…."

Of course Kagenari had planned everything to a certain extent, all of his action are directed to avoid a certain scenario. Sadly all of the major events still replayed despite receiving small changes here and there, mainly the switching of servants who were supposed to battle each other.

Jeanne D'arc was still ambushed by Lancer, but not by Karna son of Surya.

Mordred and Kairi Shishigou still faces Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia and her servant Archer, but the Saber is yet to see Chiron with her own two eyes.

There is only one event that completely changes throughout this entire is the fate of Saber of Black, better known as Siegfried.

Rather than sacrificing himself he was stabbed in the back by a certain character, but other than that nothing has completely changed.

"And, Nagumo….."

"What is it?"

"...No….. it's….. Nothing….."

He could've leave it at that. He knew that whatever she said would hold no meaning since he held absolutely no shred of feelings towards her.

"If you want to say something just say it."

But he just couldn't ignore the wailing of a mother no matter what.

"Well…. I just want to say be careful….."

He really wanted to sigh after hearing such cliche line.

"Don't worry everything will go well if we stick to the plan."

"Of course…. I'm ending the call then….."

Kagenari easily noticed her worry and doubt, but he could say nothing but reply with a single word.

"Okay…."

Seconds later the line died as the receiver severed the contact between the two. He instantly let out an actual sigh once the call is over, lamenting all of his decision that led him here to this very moment.

He remembered a scene when the three had just arrived in romania, a scene where the three of them were holding hands. Jackie holding Kagenari's left and Reika's right, and the word that solidifies his reason to compete in this war

'Yes-yes our wish is fulfilled. We're happy now with father and mother!'

And thus he swore to protect them.

He swore to protect Jack.

He swore to protect Reika and Jack's happiness.

And this time he swore to himself that he's going to live through the entire ordeal for their sake.

"Let's get to work then…." The Assassin slipped the phone into his pocket

He took one last look at the battlefield, making sure that everything will not affect his plan.

"You better hold your end of the bargain….." he muttered, while to whom he is referring remains a mystery.

And with that the Assassin lurked back into the shadow vanishing without a trace as if he was never there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out of place was the perfect word to describe them.

Forming a perimeter around a car or at least what once was are a pair consisting of a master and an Servant. The former was a man who could only be described as intimidating being the literal incarnation of a typical American gangster, while the servant is an odd being whose appearance is that of an wild animal wearing an armor.

He was akin to that of a monitor lizard albeit the fact that he is standing on two rather than all four, his scale's color was that of an dark blue while some of his body parts are covered by metals twice as hard than known by men and divine beings alike.

His large yellow visor designed to resemble eyes sent out a deadly narrative to those who made contact with it. Even a full fledged servant would easily become aware that he or 'it' is a dangerous threat that has to be taken seriously.

Perhaps some would use the word monster to describe him, but the perfect and most fitting term to use would be a 'beast'.

This servant is the outer rider, and his armor is the least of the enemy's worries.

Both him and the master accompanying him are armed with modern firearms, and while many would've scoffed at them for using such 'unfitting' tool their effectiveness and performance certainly proves otherwise.

The small caliber gatling gun mowed down anything that tries to approach them, the Rider had already know beforehand that unless it's the Ruler class servant or anyone with relation to her care basically hostile forces for the moment.

The bullet spewed by the instrument of death easily went through every target. Be it homonculus, dragon tooth warriors, or even the large and supposedly sturdy golem, none survives the hail of the small yet deadly projectiles.

The conventional magus would say something along the line of how firearm will be ineffective against 'real servants' but such assumption will only result in a early retirement from the war.

The Weapon mounted on the Servant's wrist is actually the byproduct of the servant's Noble Phantasm named Neo - Ever Evolving Predator which allows the rider to replicate any kind of that he had come into contact with, and considering who his master is it's a surprise that he wasn't armed with a rocket launcher instead.

The gun eventually stopped whirling as it becomes apparent that they are the only one present in this section.

"...Was that the last wave?" The master Kairi Shishigou asked the servant, all the while reloading his shotgun for precaution.

"...For now..." The servant outer rider confirmed and Shishigou nodded.

"Honestly that Saber, running of in a time like this..." The magus cursed, referring to his original servant.

In truth the Servant that Kairi had summoned was none other than the knight of treachery Mordred herself, it was only a few days into this so called Great Holy Grail War that the pair met the outer Rider and not long after learned the conspiracy that lies within this war.

Rider claimed that the overseer was playing his own game, he had already taken over the command seals belonging to all of the Red faction's other masters and is planning to have the grail for himself for reason unknown.

Rider explained that he barely managed to escape after eating his master and replicate his magic circuit using his noble phantasm, this action however costed him any chance of forming alliance with other master with ties to the red faction (even though it doesn't really matters since all of the other master excluding Kairi had been brainwashed by Shirou)

'Guess my instinct was spot on' The magus lamented recalling the priest and his Assassin.

He is also reminded of how displeased the Saber is, especially regarding the matter of how the next best move is to form an alliance with the black faction. During the meeting between to master and servant pair with the supposedly non-aligned Rider the three were ambushed by a master servant pair of the black faction.

Kairi had fared very well against the so called last genius of the yggdmilennia, and would've come out victorious of it weren't for the interference from another one of black faction's magus. Mordred on the other hand had almost suffered both defeat and demise at the hand of the Outer Archer. If it weren't for the Archer whisking away his master and retreating it was clear that none of the pair would be standing here right now.

The loss serves as a heavy blow to the Saber and it didn't took long before it turned into a grudge, the magus is worried that she'd put the entire alliance plan into jeopardy due to her disposition.

'Honestly what a problematic child.' he let out a tired and worried sight at the image of Saber picking a fight with everyone she ran into.

"Ano..."

"Hm?"

"it's just an opinion but... I don't think you need to worry about her. She might not look like it but... she definitely wouldn't let her feelings... blind... her judgement?..."

It took everything the magus have to not let out a laugh, or at least a bewildered 'seriously'. He himself had spent a considerable amount of time with his servant, and judging by everything that they have went through 'resolving a conflict without the need of unnecessary force' is definitely wasn't on her guidebook.

Heck he could sense that rider is second guessing his claim, but seeing the usually meek rider this assured prompted him to pick the less offending alternative.

"...Well it's not like I have the luxury of worrying about her..."

"I...Is that so..." The rider barely responded, and with that the conversation came to a halt

Shishigou was surprised at how quick the rider backed down, despite his extremely brutal and merciless combat style the servant is surprisingly meek and to some extent actually awkward around others.

He recalls how he fidget most of the time out of battle, and how most of his dialogue is filled with one liners such as 'okay' or 'I don't really mind'.

'Come to think of it they're exact opposite. Is that why they got along so well?'

After learning of his true nature Kairi had expected the Saber to dominate over the hero of mount, only to find her extremely doting towards him.

Of course this only goes to the extent of her lashing out lines such as 'Don't just agree! ' or 'If you have a preference then spit it out!' but considering how she usually is such actions could only be considered as caring.

'Guess birds of a feathers really flocks together huh?'

Outcast, odd ones out, rejects, he could list others words like this and it would still perfectly describe the dysfunctional group of three.

Even so however.

'As noisy as they are, this is the most fun that I had in a while.'

He's not going to lie despite all of their shortcoming Rider and Saber are both the closest thing he ever had to actual social links. It was a given that he would get along with Mordred due to the compatibility summon, but he also finds the more introverted rider as someone to easily get along with.

Perhaps it was his similarities with his servant that allows him to get along with the rider.

'Well feelings aside let's go back to work.'

Pushing his thoughts aside Shishigou diverted his attention to the rider, noticing that the servant is also deep in his own thought.

"What is it?"

The servant's reply was in the form of a gesture

"That greenery patch over there..." He pointed to the middle of the battlefield.

True to his word a sizeable canopy of green had suddenly formed in the middle of the field

"Ah that one right? When did it get there?"

The armored Rider nodded "It's dangerous, don't go near there."

"...Well it's not like we'd approach something that appeared out of nowhere like that, It most likely a noble phantasm or sort..."

"It's alive." the Rider promptly cut in

"Hah?"

"It's alive... and it's eating..."

"...What is it eating..." Kairi inquired with a hint of fear

"...The earth. It's eating the earth..."

For the first time in his entire live the freelancer nervously swallowed the lump in his throat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Painful isn't it?" The Lancer mockingly asked "Nothing is as bad as having a taste your own medicine after all."

In the literal middle of the battlefield the oddest of sight could easily be seen.

A lush green patch that could only be described as paradise.

Trees form an umbrella that would shield passerby from the blistering ray of the sun, grasses acts as a carpet that would pleases the feet of travelers, and flowers provides rest for the eyes and noses with their appearance and fragrance respectively.

And in the middle of the paradise are two Lancers both dressed in European garments.

The first one is the infamous protector and king of Romania Vlad III who is known better as the Impaler and even better as someone whom he wishes to eradicate.

While the second one is Outer Lancer whose legend is unknown to anyone in this world except for one.

One of them is currently impaled through the torso using their own weapon.

It wasn't that hard to figure that the one bleeding in the ground is the former.

"Of course someone like you who relied in home-field advantage never had a chance to begin with. Though I must thank you for providing me with the means to test my other abilities."

Lancer couldn't believe this, the first time they had clashed he had managed to drove his outer counterpart away.

He however know three things from their previous escapades. One, that Outer Lancer's retreat was perfectly tactical. Two, he knows that Outer Lancer had previously hold himself back on purpose. And three, that he absolutely despises Lancer of Black's existence for an unknown reason.

He had admitted that Outer Lancer was indeed an outstanding individual both physically and mentally, that he is a servant that should be looked out and only be engaged by his fellow knight classes.

But that wasn't enough.

"Your noble phantasm…." Lancer of Black stood up as he coughed blood "It erases the land….."

"Astute observation. And hence the reason why you're powerless."

While both of them are essentially on the same level Outer Lancer still hold the advantage in combat capabilities, Vlad assumes that in his past life that the lance wielding warrior is someone who lives and thrives in the frontline.

Lancer of Black's achievement on the battlefield on other hand is mediocre at best, and instead the majority of his fighting abilities is tied solely to one of his Noble Phantasm Kazikli Bey - The lord of Execution.

So if the two fight without using their Noble Phantasm Outer Lancer is sure to come out on top.

Of course that will never happen, as confident as he is Lancer of Black was no fool. He knew that the best case scenario is one where the two warriors of Lance could clashes without any interruption, so he had issued a command where everyone is to keep away from the area of their battle in order to not drag any other servants into the equation.

That decision turns out to be the downfall of him.

One second they were evenly matched but in the less of a blink his power had suddenly vanished. And here he is now, bleeding prana with little to no chance of survival.

"Helheim - Verdant serpent that swallows the world It's an anti world Noble Phantasm. Anything that it covers can no longer be called earth, even Gaia - Mother Earth herself is powerless to stop it."

Vlad wanted to disprove Lancer's claim, only to realizes that his every words are nothing but truth.

He wasn't on earth anymore.

Trees formed a dome that would dismiss any attempt of escapes, grass forming shackles that binds any who dares to set their foot on them, flowers of unearthly origin growing on the corpses of those who have perished long ago.

"Impossible….. An anti world Noble Phantasm….."

While it certainly explains everything it does not make it any easier to believe. Noble Phantasms are crystallization of a hero's legend, their very own tale given a physical form. But for it to possess the capability to destroy a world means that he's someone who is on par with history's oldest heroes, he had honestly assumed that his noble phantasm was a weaker version of a reality marble. To think that it is something that directly harm the earth itself is….

In an last ditch attempt the Lord rushed at the warrior ignoring the pain surging out his entire non-corporal body. A conjured wooden stake shot out of his palm it's sharpness far exceeds that of any metallic polearm.

But it was nothing compared to Outer Lancer's bare skin.

With a single backhand the stake shattered and in a fluid motion he lifted up the attacker by his collar.

"Striking an opponent when he's distracted….. You really have fell haven't you O Supreme King of Romania."

"Say whatever you want, my attack is yet to be complete…."

As the declaration escaped his lips five stakes once again erupted from his body, impaling the torso of the oppressor who hold him.

Or at least that what was supposed to happen.

The stakes shattered after hitting his bare skin, the only visible damage being the five holes on his upper clothing.

"How….."

With a disappointed sigh the outer spear man tossed his counterpart with little difficulties.

"Did you honestly thought that would work after seeing me shattering one of your spear barehanded?"

Of course he had, but considering the hopelessness of his situation he'd do anything in order to preserve his second life.

"But I honestly expected you to activate your second Noble Phantasm."

Anything but that.

"Never. Even if I perish here I will never stoop so low to become that monster." Vlad spitefully declared.

Legend of Dracula - Succession of Blood, it is arguably Lancer's most powerful noble phantasm. Just as it's name stated it gives him the ability to reproduce one of the most famous monster of all time that is the vampire Dracula.

The reason behind his possession of this Noble Phantasm is because of Mehmet II's words after arriving and seeing the 'display' he had prepared beforehand.

'I fear no man but Dracul - Little Dragon is a completely different matter.'

Years later the writer Bram Stoker would wrote a tale centering around around a count with the name of Dracula. And thus the heroic impaler's tale is forever tarnished and tied to the monstrosity that is the lord of the night.

That is the reason he participates in this Great Holy Grail War, to cleanse and sever his deed from the blood sucker's own.

And also the reason why the Outer Lancer seems to despise him.

With a scowl he closes his eyes and summoned his weapon, a white spear resembling a peeled banana. Of course everyone who ever laid eyes upon the weapon are either dead or to traumatized to take note of the fact.

"A shame. I was hoping for an actual challenge." He boasted

Lancer of Black did not utter a single word at the proclamation. He had accepted the bitter fact of his defeat, and steeled his resolve not to repeat the same mistake should he ever be given another chance to fulfill his wish.

"Then your wish will be the death of you Outer Lancer." A new voice chipped in, a voice which both lancer instantly recognized.

"Darnic….." Vlad uttered in surprise, not believing that his 'master' is bold enough to step inside the domains of clashing heroes.

Darnic Prestone Yggdmillenia. He is the master of Lancer on the fourth and third Holy Grail War, the eight forked tongue and the leader of the 'defect' Yggdmillenia clan. His appearance is that of a man in his late-twenties, but his true age is the double digits of 97.

On first glance he is a person with wisdom and patience fitting of his age. But what the two Lancers sees is a devil who would stop at nothing to reach his lifelong goal.

"You're Outer Lancer yes?"

The servant in question didn't bother with an answer.

"Not a fan of bantering I see, then let me ask you what is your wish?"

"Wh-at?" the murmur escaped Vlad's lips

"You are a servant after all, so it's only natural for you to desire something only the grail can grant……"

What Darnic implying is most likely an alliance. Despite being a proud Magus the leader of yggdmillenia he is not above cutting a deal with his opponent if it meant accomplishing his goal of reaching the root, even if it means bowing down to someone else.

"And what about your master? Does he agrees with your wish or is he simply putting up a face while ploting to betray you using his command seal?"

His relationship with Vlad III is also relatively smooth because of one single act, rather than treating him like a tool he would address the sovereign ruler with no less than full respect. And in return he respected him too.

His entire plan rest with the notion of fulfilling Outer Lancer's wish, and that his relationship with his master is a strained one.

"Join us and I promi-"

"Don't even bother. My wish is something that I must fulfill my my own two hands." He curtly answered "As for my master… He's an interesting one... unlike you."

The Outer Lancer knew that Darnic's endgame is turning him against the Red Faction before finishing off with what would be the remains of the Black faction. He also knew that Darnic had never had the intention of letting Vlad III usage of The Grail as it is only capable of granting one wish.

In other words unless the Master is genuinely kind or was forced to use all of his Command Seals throughout the entire war none of the Servant's wish will ever be granted.

"And I'm smarter than to switch into the losing side."

The silent that followed his answer only serve to proof his adamant nature, which was followed by a disappointed sigh from Darnic.

"I see it's a shame then….."

The master brandishes his command seal before addressing his 'servant'.

"Well then Lancer it seems that there is nothing else we can do but to use 'that'."

Horror instantly filled Vlad's eyes.

"NO!"

"You see….. the decision was never yours to begin with."

The red marking on Darnic's right forearm began to glow.

"I order you with a Command Spell-"

"DARNIC - YOU BASTAAAAAARD!"

"Heroic Spirit Vlad III. Use your Noble Phantasm Legend Of Dracula - Succession Of Blood."

Vlad howled in anguish as his body began to morph. His nails transformed into claws while his teeth gradually turns into fang. Bit by bit his consciousness began to fade and is replaced by the reasoning of a Blood sucking specter.

With the tiniest drop of willpower he muster a charge. The target being none other than his own master.

"I'LL KIIIIILL YOOOOUUUU!"

With Impossible speed the soon to be vampire vanished, appearing in front of Darnic with unparalleled rage.

He'll kill him. He will kill the man who dares to forces him to transform into 'that thing'.

When one speak of Vlad III the other would instantly assumes that the speaker is talking about the vampire Dracula. Nobody ever knows when did this started, but that is how it goes in the modern world.

Vlad III's wish is to be free from the bane that is 'Dracula'. To be eternally remembered as a brave and tenacious hero who fend off the unstoppable Turks in their campaign against the country of Romania.

And he will kill anyone who dares to relate him with that monstrosity.

With swift and brutal efficiency the Vampire punched a hole through his former master abdomen. Blood sprouted from both his mouth and the hole, showering the murderer who had lost all trace of sanity. Darnic's body began twitching for a few seconds before stopping permanently, a look of shock and desperation etched to his face.

Or at least that's how it went in Lancer's head.

"I-Impossible…." The one who utter this word is none other than Darnic, but considering what had just occurred he seems to spoke both for himself and whatever remains of Lancer.

Standing between Lancer of Black and Darnic Prestone Yggdmillenia is Outer Lancer, with the impaler's arm being constricted by the Outer servant's iron tight grip.

He is somehow fast enough to zoom twice the distance Vlad had covered in less than a second, and is also strong enough to take the full burnt force of the Vampire's punch although this causes his arm to tremble no doubt because of the stress caused by taking the punch.

But the fact that he survives should be impossible.

Outer Lancer began to smile as a horrifying proclamation escaped his lips.

"That's more like it."

What happened next couldn't be described by words. A wave of pure power engulfed the outer servant, sending Darnic flying back and burning Lancer of Black's arm. The vampire let out an anguished howl, shocked that his regeneration did not restore his limb immediately.

And once the smoke is cleared what greeted their sight was something more terrifying than the vampire Dracula.

Standing and dressed in an Armor form head to toe is Outer Lancer. He had finally activated his noble phantasm that takes the form of a suit of armor. The gear does not only strengthen his defense but also enhance his physical capabilities to the very limit thus explaining the reason why he is able to intercept the blow meant for Darnic.

But this is nothing more than a wishful thought of a man who had lost.

There never was an armor only bare skin.

There never was gauntlets and greaves only arms and feet.

There never was a helmet only an exposed head.

There never was a servant only a free being who do as he pleases.

And it was at that moment Darnic realized one thing too late.

'He could've had easily won the war if he hadn't hold back.'

The vampire instantly jumped away when Outer Lancer's grip began to loose, a sense of primodial fear clouding his every thoughts. Even as the most famous monster in the world he couldn't help but tremble at the presence of this tyrant. It is exactly because he had been reduced to a mere beast that he know how little is his chance of emerging victorious.

"Now then Lord of the night." Kaito began "Let's see how you fare against an Overlord - Rulers Of the Forest."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hunting is and forever will be hard.

It requires strength, endurance, experience, and even when someone possess all of those quality there is a chance that he or she would experience failure by a twist of fate. Or perhaps this twist of fate would serve as an ally for another, and help the hunted to turn into the hunter.

Even when one did everything right there will always be a possibility where one would fails.

Unforgiving and cruel yet at the same time kind and merciful such is the dual bearing of nature itself.

So hunting is and forever will be hard.

The chaste hunter Atlanta took this advice to the heart, and whenever things suddenly goes her way she will certainly utilize the moment to it's furthest extent and at the same time remain vigilant of her surrounding.

But this mindset certainly didn't prepared her for what is happening right now.

"I surrender." he lazily declared, raising both of his arm in a gesture of submission.

Outer Caster, a servant who despite of falling into the category of the so called 'weakest class' is more than capable of standing toe to toe with her faction's rider.

From what her compatriot told her not only is he capable of racing the Rider on foot he is also armed with the 'divinity' trait that allows him to directly harm the supposedly invincible hero of Troy.

During the early stages of this fight it looked like that he was the one that he will be the one to fight Achilles, but the whole thing was revealed to be a ruse as he bee-lines his way towards the hunter instead and managed to distract the Rider of red long enough for the Archer of black to catch him of guard.

They have spent the entire span of this fight playing a game of cat and mouse or as the Caster claimed 'Cat and cat' with the Archer chasing and the Caster fleeing. However the most important piece of information that Rider had given her is that of Caster's true nature.

He's not a fighter but a schemer, and to make it worse he has the capability to act as both.

Of course she herself knew that he was up to something, and was more than aware that the Caster had deliberately threw away any chance of counterattacking for the grand scheme he's been cooking up.

But giving himself up was definitely not something she was expecting.

The hunter stared at the lax feline with both confused and hostile glare, an arrow nocked in her bow and ready to be fired.

All she need to do is to let go of the string and be done with it but...

'Wait. Listen to his explanation.' the overseer ordered, and knowing that he is her master's extension she grit his teeth and conveyed the message.

"Why would you surrender?"

The feline king grinned and for whatever reason this elicit a feeling of displeasure within the hunter.

Despite being a servant he is dressed in a modern garb that one would find youngsters this days wearing, with a yellow parka layering a white T-shirt bellow, a light blue slightly faded jeans, a pair of yellow sneakers, and a hat perched on his head Caster was the epitome of kids this days.

"Well for starters it's clear that my faction is losing."

"Don't believe me? Then let's do a headcount.

First of there's our Archer vs you Rider, and it's only a stalemate at best.

Then there's our Outer Archer vs your Berserker, even with your Saber suddenly butting in again it's nothing more than a stalemate.

God knows what that green caster of yours did to our Berserker, but I know that she's out of her mind more than usual. That's one point for you.

And last but not least is Our Lancer fighting your Outer Lancer, and we both know how it ended.

So with that in mind you have scored two points while we have scored none. And while I'm more than capable of killing you if don't hold back I'd prefer to be on the winning side of the war."

His reasoning is sound and direct, but Atlanta noticed that there is one detail missing.

"What about your master?"

If his master is unaware of this act there might be a possibility that Caster would be turned against her with the power of his command seal, instead of worrying however Caster's expression turned sour at the mention of the topic.

"That kid? Well I'm sure he'd be more than willing to switch side as long as our Caster doesn't mind it, which I'm sure he won't."

Roche Frain Yggdmillenia another one of the so called last hope of the Yggdmillenia clan. From the moment he was born the boy had been surrounded by nothing but Golems and the likes of the construct, naturally it was unavoidable for the child to develop an eccentric personality due to his surrounding and he ended up relating more to golems rather than his fellow human being.

The one and only exception of this is the caster of black whose true name is Avicebron, the greatest Golem maker that had ever lived. Due to gap in their skill and knowledge Roche ended up looking up to the Servant and ignored the Outer caster almost completely, though this works more in the feline's favor as he can move freely without too much (or in this case any) surveillance.

"So what about it? Do you accept my surrender?"

She answered by dispersing her arrow, the construct disappearing leaving her behind with only her bow.

"My master accept your proposal, but be aware the moment it turns out that your master does not agree he will be eliminated."

The Caster instead chuckled at the threat.

"...Well now it'd be hard for you to kill him considering his age and who you are... Atlanta."

The Archer's eye widen at the mentioning of her true name, in an instant she jumped backwards and readied another arrow.

"...How did you know?"

The caster answered with a grin.

"I'm guessing that saying I just know won't suffice? But truthfully speaking that's really it, I just know."

Atlanta remained on guard, and seeing her stiff reaction the caster sighed.

"You see the only reason I fall into the Caster class is because of my connection with cats."

He snapped his fingers and a cat suddenly jumped down from one of the tree, Atlanta's eyes widen at the sudden appearance she was sure that there was no living being in the area nearby.

"In my original form I'm capable of reaching out to them as they are capable of reaching out to me, and while my physical capability is lowered ever slightly in this class my extensions towards the cat kin is doubled..."

'And considering your legend you are counted as one of us.'

The last sentence was delivered through a mental link akin to what a master and his or her servant has.

And it was then that Atlanta noticed one thing too late.

'His presence... although different is like Artemis's'

Having the chaste hunter comparing someone to her savior is a award none have ever received.

'Hey now don't go compare me to that ditzy headed bear lover will you?'

Atlanta's fear was sent off the roof at the remark, the only one who knows of the goddess of the moon and hunt true nature is limited to a select few and she doubted that this Outer Caster's counterpart of the goddess was anything like her.

Does he not only capable of reading thought but also search through memories? But that would make him

"To answer you question yes and no." Caster suddenly blurted. "I'm omnipotent yes, but only to the feline-kin."

"...Just... What are you?"

Again his answer comes in the form of a grin.

"I'm what you people refer to as a 'god' but the ones who created me are not humans.

I am a collective, a manifestation of the collective cry for a guardian for a leader.

For them I am their king and to them I am the same as their god.

I am the greatest hunter, combined with the fiercest warrior, fused with the cunning of a trickster.

My name is Khazari the King of Cats - Feline Manifestation."

A wave of energy suddenly swept through the battlefield, the two instantly stopped their exchange in the favor of observing and after a few seconds Atlanta finally noticed that this energy was one that she's familiar with.

'But it can't be! He's already been defeated!'

"Surprising isn't it? But then again anything could happen in this war."

Although Atlanta was less than pleased to have Caster barging into her mind, the shock override her anger.

"Since Rider was downed and you sent Lancer after him I assumed he was as good as dead..."

But you never does cease to amaze don't you?"

With the biggest grin he ever has the Caster uttered the name of 'his' class that doubles as a title.

"Avenger."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He's alive. He can feel it.

From the chill of the night that invade through the holes of his mouthguard to the warmth of his own breath that crashes against the insides of his own helmet (Which smells like the fish he and Ruler had for lunch).

He could feel the rhythmic beating of his own heart, and the constant electrical pulse sent out throughout his entire body originating from his brain.

He can feel the blood flow spreading to his four limbs, and the torture of not being able to scratch the itches on his left forearm because of his armor.

He knows that this is the sensation of being alive, and he couldn't help but to thanks any being who had given him the chance to experience it. Whether it is the Human who created him as a means to an end, to whatever cosmic entities who might or might not exist in the first place.

If there really is a God he would really like to thank him.

'YOU CAN START BY GIVING ME PERMANENT CONTROL OF WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!'

Avenger couldn't help but to let out an inward sigh after hearing his 'other' voice, this seems to occurs every time he uses the 'G' word.

'What Do you expect when someone stole your property and suddenly thanked him!?'

He wasn't thanking him. He was thanking the God even when he doesn't know whether or not 'He' truly exists.

'But God does exist! ME! DAN KUROTO-SHIN!'

This time he let out an actual tired sigh having faced this shenanigans one time too many. He really need to ask God for forgiveness for whatever sins he had done in his previous life.

'Again! you can start by giving me control of MY BODY!'

He resisted the urge to bonk his own head (it didn't work he had tried). Avenger's existence is the result of a possession, but he's not just possessed by a run of the mill grudge ridden ghoul (because that'd be much better), No his body is being hijacked by a heroic spirit.

Normally this case shouldn't be possible unless the vessel shares physical build, spiritual build, magical energy and personality that is compatible with the servant he/she is hosting. Oddly (and fortunately) he shares none of those thing with the other soul inhabiting his body. He is capable of hosting the hero because his body is yet to develop any of those stated above, so the possession ended up transforming his physical and magical properties to mimic that of Dan Kuroto's own.

But he is glad that his mind did not degrade into a madman's who gratify himself by claiming to be god.

'YOU DARE TO DOUBT THE CLAIM OF GOD!?'

And he is neither in the mood or leisury for this argument, after all he just got skewered by a 24 karat golden lance.

Standing right in front of him with his weapon entering through his stomach and currently burrowed within his intestines is Lancer of Red whose intense glare is enough to kill any person.

He is a magnificent warrior dressed in a royal fashioned golden armor which shines as bright as the sun itself. His skin while too pale to be considered normal gave of a radiance of beauty and ferocity combined, while his long and white unkempt hair sways in one with the one wind enhancing his divine appearance to the highest level.

But Lancer's most prominent feature was not his appearance nor his noble phantasm (which he assume to be his armor since it lowered the damage of his attacks by 90% (He scrunched the number)) but rather his mental capability.

From the beginning of the fight to this current point never once had Lancer underestimated or overestimated his opponent. Each of his movement are straightforward, brutal, and most of all effective. Truly he is a person fitting to hold the title of heroic spirit of Lance.

'Why can't I get possess by someone like that?' He wondered

'FOOL! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL TO RECEIVE THE HONOR OF HARBORING GOD!'

"Your mind seems to be elsewhere." Lancer of Red blankly stated

He was caught off guard by the sudden dialogue offer but decided to continue the conversation.

"No. It's right here. Though my mind is indeed occupied by something else."

'HOW DARE YOU! TO ADDRESS ME KUROTO DAN-SHIN AS 'SOMETHING' IS AN OUTRAGE OF THE HIGHEST ORDER!'

"It's odd. You have the disposition of someone immersed in an argument. Yet I barely even address you." Lancer frowned, wondering how could he reach such absurd conclusion.

He tried his best not to chuckle at his spot on guess.

"Regardless of that I must commend you for your bravery. Throwing one's live for the sake of a comrade is not a deed to be taken lightly."

After getting stabbed and getting shouted at by a not so little voice in his head he himself had actually began to forgot why he was doing this.

'LITTLE! LITTLE! YOU DARE TO USE THE WORD LITTLE WITH ME KURO-'

The voice abruptly went silent with an odd sound of 'beep'. It seems that Kuroto had finally reached his monologue limit of the day. He felt relief for the briefest of moment before realizing that he would have to face him again (and pissed off for getting cut mid sentence) first thing in the morning.

Suddenly the notion of dying permanently doesn't sound too bad. But alas he still have many matters to conclude before earning himself a peaceful rest.

He hadn't planned to clash with Lancer of Red tonight or anyone to begin with, but when the one whom he owes a life debt to fell into peril he has no choice but to get his own hands dirty, with his own blood to be specific.

Avenger's own stats was never something to be proud of to begin with, just slightly above that of an Assassin. So when he was forced to intercept the onslaught of a genuine servant and one of the three knight class at that, well let's just say that he's surprised to last for an impossible twenty seconds.

To make matter worse however the person whom he was supposed to protect did not use the window he had generously bought (with a not so cheap price of getting stabbed) to escape and is instead screaming his lungs out with tears flooding from his two orbs.

This is Rider of Black whose real identity is Astolfo, one of twelve paladins of Charlemagne and the biological son of the king himself. Though his appearance is that of a girl Avenger's keen sense of observation managed to unravel what's literally covered beneath. In the modern terms he is what people consider as a 'trap'.

Well at least his debt to him is lessened to only one favor now. But of course he has every intention to use all of his resources to drive lancer away, even if it meant using that.

"It's a honor to be praised by someone like you Lancer. Henceforth I must apologize for using such underhanded tactics."

Lancer frowned at his apology

"Using a Noble phantasm that forces an one on one fight is not something to be ashamed of." He reassured "Even if you did trick me into agreeing I would've still accepted your request."

The Noble phantasm that they're talking about is a branch of Avenger's sole noble phantasm.

His primary miracle is called Player's Privilege - Roaming The World as a Character a downgraded version of Kuroto's own that is Game Master's Privilege - Ruling the world as the Creator, and the one that is currently in use and is preventing Lancer from pursuing Rider is PvP - Honorable Duel.

The requirements for said NP's activation include issuing a duel towards the target, and the acceptance of said duel from the challenged side. During it's activation Avenger had enacted a conversation beforehand and managed to trick Lancer to reply with words that pass as an acceptance.

Of course he felt bad for tricking the Lancer (he got his pride too) but after hearing his blunt reply he felt somewhat relieved (and ashamed for tricking him). Then again Avenger is the one who is bleeding out so in the end it doesn't really matter.

But….

"I wasn't talking about PvP."

He thrust his arm forward in an attempt to grab the Lancer. The Hero of Charity easily slapped the hand away with a backhand and effectively deflected the attack. Lancer's expression remain pensive at Avenger's quote 'underhanded tactics' but he realizes that something is wrong.

'If his intention is to catch me off guard, then why did deny my assumption?'

Lancer had assumed that the only dirty deed Avenger had performed is tricking him into accepting his challenge to protect Rider of Black (even though the one he was sent to deal with was Avenger and that he had found Rider of Black only by chance). If he wanted the attack to succeed the he would've said that his assumption was correct or not replying at all.

However the fact that he had indirectly warned Lancer about the upcoming attack made it as if he wished for it to fail.

And the he felt it. The exact same sensation he had when he gave his armor to Indra and losing the properties of being unkillable.

"I was sorry about that."

Lancer quickly jumped backward, pulling his spear out of Avenger's stomach.

'Kavacha and Kundala - O' Sun Become Armor have been deactivated.'

Karna himself is at complete loss of what had just happened. It felt like his noble phantasm have been turned off.

"Level 0 - Return to Null."

"So that's why….."

Lancer understood though not fully after hearing Avenger's explanation. Avenger's Noble Phantasm might be the type that seal other abilities.

"Since you've been generous then please allow me to return the gesture. You see it's not a sealing ability or anything of the type, if I must describe it then it is something along the line of 'suppression'."

Lancer remained silent.

"As for the requirement for it's activation, I'm sure you've noticed something amiss when you swatted my hand away did you not?"

"Yes. It was only for a brief moment but you touched my armor."

Avenger chuckled "As expected of a world class Heroic spirit. Nothing could escape unnoticed. As for it's range it only suppress anything defensive or passive, and for offensive ones…. Well let's just say I'm not that enthusiastic about putting my hand in front of a loaded gun."

Strictly speaking Kuroto developed Level 0 - Return to Null to lower the Bugster's level and suppress their array of abilities. However since the individual he's fighting does not have a Level to begin with the only uses it has is effect altering skill such as those that renders some type of attack ineffective (I.e magic resistance) or those that increase then stats when fighting certain types of enemies (I.e beast slayer).

He wasn't really sure that it could suppress something at the level of Noble Phantasm, but right now his gamble seems to have paid off. And he could guess that Kuroto is shouting something along the lines of 'OF COURSE IT DOES!' and 'RETURN MY BODY TO ME!' but he'll enjoy the moment since it's the only thing he can do right now.

But this doesn't change the fact that he's going to die.

As stated above it had only took Lancer of red twenty seconds to inflict a fatal wound (and he got feeling that he was holding back) even if Avenger did managed to deactivate his defensive Noble Phantasm for him to land a blow at an world class heroic spirit is downright impossible with his current stats.

But he got just the thing to even the odds.

"And this explanation also serves as another distraction."

Avenger's last line prompted Lancer to attack. While the warrior of Red had underestimated him earlier he now knows that while his physical capabilities is indeed low his sets of skill is anything but that.

Needles to say it was too late

A small device suddenly appeared in Avenger's arms and without hesitation he activated it.

"Song of the Niblehung!" it announced

A thin wall suddenly materialized in front of Avenger and blocked Lancer's attack. Lancer was surprised that such thin wall could be able to guard against one of his attack, but after recalling Avenger's explanation about his abilities it quickly subsides.

Only to go through the roof mere moments later.

Taking the form of an pixel art was a knight in a silver armor wielding a sword made out of the most beautiful of silvers, he is facing dragon sitting on the top of piles of treasury while the title of Song of Niblehung was present on the top of the description.

Lancer instantly recognized this warrior.

He was Saber of Black, the warrior whom he had promised to fight once more.

"[Grade S-Zero]"

Avenger closed the [Gamer Driver-Tool of The Player]'s lever and inserted the [Gashat-Man Made Legend] into the second slot of his buckle, he then proceed to re-open the lever to finish it all.

And what happens next surprised even the likes of Lancer of Red

"Gachan! Level up! Mighty Actio~n X! A gacha! Ryu kirifuseru! Hakugin no yaiba! Son~g o~f Niblehu~ng!"

Following the loud declaration the gigantic walls disappeared and was replaced by two smaller ones that appeared in front of the Avenger. The warrior of vengeance remains motionless as the two new construct engulf him.

Once the sequence finishes what Lancer faces is the Avenger, and although there not much change in his appearance beside the newly formed pair of silver gauntlets everything else remained unchanged.

And yet.

'His aura... it is exactly like Saber of Black...'

This time Avenger gave no confirmation on how spot on Lancer's guess is.

He instead prompted to utilize the moment and from the depths of digital world pulled out the one thing that Lancer thought would never see once more.

A silver great sword belonging to a warrior who have perished long ago, and was brought back to the world one last time for the sake of another.

Lancer quickly rushed the Avenger, desperate to stop whatever he plans to do next. The warrior of vengeance ignored the oncoming strike and instead focused his every being on gripping the great sword with both hand.

'The weapon that killed me... The weapon belonging to the first man I killed...It's name is...'

"Bal...Mung! - Phantsamal Greatsword, Feeling of The Sky Demon"

A bright blue light filled the PvP - Honorable Duel cube area, turning it into a tesseract of blue light.

With a single upward slash the battle was concluded.

Lancer's back was against the cube's wall, his entire body charred by burnt marks of the highest degree. Avenger on the other hand had fallen to his knees, using the greatsword as a support while his other arm clutches his stomach in pain.

"Looks like it's a tie..." Avenger stated.

"Indeed..." Lancer agreed and seconds later his body began to fade. The cube then suddenly vanished indicating that the match have come to an end.

A look of hope was suddenly etched to Avenger's face.

"Do not mistaken. My master merely calls for a retreat."

The look instantly disappeared, and the vengeance warrior let out a tired sigh.

"Honestly... you're too kind..."

Lancer could have pretended that he is about to die and gained the element of surprise in their next clash, but instead he opt to admit his retreat and prepare his foe for a later date. Whether the action is out of honor or personal wish does not matter, Avenger will make sure that he'll use it to the fullest.

"Perhaps. Let us meet again warrior of vengeance." and with said parting words Karna the son of Surya left the battlefield.

"I'd prefer if we don't. but then again... life... never fulfill...anyone's wish..."

"GASHUN!" following the sudden declaration his armor and all of his other Noble Phantasm faded out of existence, leaving behind the user in a horrid and near death state.

He's dying.

He's going to die.

Just when he was about to slump to the ground a figure suddenly swooped in and cradled his head

"Idiot! WHY!? WHY!? Didn't I tell you to run!"

This was Rider of Black, the person he's trying to safe and the person who costed hi m his life

"Saved me... Now I safe you... Even..."

His answer prompted the rider to grief even more and the hero of mount proceed to let out his feelings in the form of a wail.

The Avenger wanted to told him that it's okay, that it was worth it to throw his life away for the sake of his precious friend.

But before he can utter a single word he noticed her presence coming closer.

The Ruler class servant of this great holy grail war, the lone servant who bears no connection to either factions and whose purpose is to simply watch over the war. The servant who holds no wish, and is arguably the strongest servant in this war.

The same Servant who had explicitly instructed him not to endanger himself.

'She's going to kill me... again...' he lamented.

As he felt the embrace of death a last train of thought went through his head.

'96 lives remaining.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voidwalker77 here, originally this was an unfinished story that I never intended to publish dur to the crappy ending that is Apocrypha. I remembered writing this story when playing the JP server and suddenly figured I should at least finish chapter one so voila.

The main idea and reason for me to write this one shot is because of how the non japanese player hated Sieg, well I do agree that he is a cardboard of a protagonist (a little better than Shirou in my opinion) but the guy is literally a baby growing up (no matter how little) surrounded by heroes.

So it is unavoidable that he's naive, I always wondered what will happen if he was picked up by the likes of Kotomine shirou instead hence why I paired him with the deranged yet extremely justified Kuroto Dan.

The next Zeltrech and Decade chapter will be another story and as promised centering around the female protag Gudako of the buildverse, the assassin Mitchy, and the Caster Riderman.

But writing it is really hard so please have patience.

Until then as always ciao!


	8. Second Roll

With a disgusting belch Riyo unleashed what was once her lunch, the unrecognizable blob staining the pearly white sink. She lifted her head and found herself staring at her own reflection courtesy of the bathroom mirror, and for the briefest of second she had forgotten who she is.

But of course losing her memory would prove to be too much of a bliss, and the information instantly re-filled her brain.

Her name is Emiya Riyo, an sixteen year old girl native of Seito. She is dressed in an everyday attire normally worn by girls her age, a simple T-shirt underneath a maroon vest, a black skirt and a black stocking, and to add the finishing touch was a pair of running shoes.

Her figures was something that one would consider an ideal one, and her oddly colored hair serves to enhance her appearance. Possessing the gradient of bright orange like the leaf of autumn her hair styled in an off center ponytail combined with her lively attitude made her the life and soul of everything she is involved in.

But her current bearing was anything but full of life.

Her eyes were bloodshot red as the result of extensive wailing

Her throat was coarse and she barely has any voice left

Her stomach rumbles due to emptiness and at the same time refuses to accept any nutrient out of disgust

Her grip on the bathroom sink was so firm her knuckles went white

Her skin was pale as if she had just had her entire life dragged out of her

Her name is Emiya Riyo, and she had just killed someone.

She repeatedly tries to steady her breath, but her attempts are proven to be futile.

The scene repeated itself inside her head, again and again without any sign of stopping.

The horror when he took hold of the detonator

The sensation when she squeezed the trigger

The sound of her shot going through it's intended target

His horrified expression and his last word.

'Why?'

"GUH?!"

Another lump filled his throat, and she instinctively brought her hand up to cover her mouth, desperately trying to push her lunch back into her stomach.

(FLUSH)

Her eyes went wide in shock and horror as the sound reached her ears, although she herself doesn't really know why she is afraid. The girl reflexively turned her head towards the source of the noise and soon enough it was followed by the distinctive sound of the bathroom door being unlocked.

She instantly recognized the other occupant.

Mihara Ritsuka, the leader of the secret unified strike force of Japan.

She wasn't surprised of seeing a guy inside the toilet, the fact that the headquarters's lavatory being an unisex area have been drilled to her head during her initiation tour and ever since.

What surprises her is the fact that he doesn't seem to give a damn about her current condition.

Before going further it'll be better for the uninformed to learn of multiple facts beforehand.

First that the country of Japan have been split into three and is currently in the midst of a cold war.

Second that the cold war have long ended but the three prime minister of each nation kept the fact hidden in order to keep the world's power balance and any unwanted outside interference.

Third that the country possess technology reverse engineered from out of the planet centuries ahead of it's time in the form of weapons, hence why they did number two (Everyone found the last sentences to be entertaining)

Fourth that there is a off the book joint organization consisting of countrymen of each nation using said technology to uphold the law.

Fifth and lastly that this person is the man in charge of said organization.

Mihara Ritsuka, the protege of the fabled Kazumi Sawatari better known to them as Kamen Rider Grease. Best known for both his intellect and combat capability, being the few who manage to keep up with other agents despite only using the [Trans-steam system] through sheer observatory skills and prediction alone.

He nonchalantly made his way towards the sink, washing his hand while completely ignoring the damsel. After finishing cleaning himself up he then proceed to saunter towards the exist, not even once glancing at the disheveled mess that is Riyo.

The girl in question honestly doesn't know whether or not should she be grateful for being ignored, and she wasn't sure if he was being considerate to her or genuinely doesn't give a damn.

Unlike the exalted veteran who sees the horror of the [One year war] with his own eyes Riyo being a civilian of Seito was spared of the negatively live changing experiences, she joined this organization under the pretext of helping others and the sense of responsibility for being able to utilize one of the arguably strongest weapon on the planet.

So even after everything she had went through does she even have the right to wail to him?

'...What should I do...'

Just when he was reaching for the door handle she finally spoke

"...Hey what we did...what I DID...It wasn't wrong right?..."

The male stopped dead on his tracks, and yet he refuses to turn around and face the girl.

"That guy... he was going to hurt a lot of people... and he's not going to stop until..."

A sudden lump formed on her throat no doubt originating from her stomach, the girl gulped and swallowed hard trying her best not to spoil her breakfast. A couple of shaggy breath later and she continued

"So I did what I had to do... I did what had to be done..."

"I did... I pulled the trigger... and the bullet went right through his skull...

I shot him...I killed him... I KILLED HIM!"

The girl slammed both of her arm against the sink, judging from how much force she applied to the gesture and the durability of the construct in question the expected result was of course the girl hurting herself.

But that didn't happen

The marble cracked and and shatters under the pressure, from a spectator point of view it was akin to seeing a karate master shattering a pile of brick. What happens next was an indoor rain originating from what remains of the sink's pipeline.

Amid the sound of the fake rain is a sob.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

She cried, although the tears was camouflaged by the fake rain her wailing and sobs are by no means inaudible.

She needed help.

She wanted to be told that everything is going to be alright.

She wanted to be told that it wasn't her fault, that what she had done was the right thing.

"Right or wrong has nothing to do with it."

The sudden response startled the girl, and she automatically raised her head.

She could only watch as her male counterpart walked towards her, kneeling down and leveled his face to hers.

"When does a good thing becomes bad? Could a bad thing becomes good? If things were that simple then we wouldn't be needed.

Right or wrong, good or bad, everything is a relative in the front of benefits. Would you do a good thing even if the result would cost you and your country? Or would you do a bad thing if it resulted in the prosperity of your homeland?

Everyone is correct according to their own story, it's just that those whose opinion are more numeral are considered to be the right ones, and of course the same goes for good and bad.

The more powerful a person is the more powerful their opinion are, a tyrant couldn't be wrong after all.

He was an extremist yes, but in his eyes aren't we the ones who are wrong?"

The identity of the terrorist she had taken out was that of a [Faust] extremist, but right now that doesn't matter

"At the end of the day you just killed someone, you took the life of another human being and robbing him of his right.

You can come up with as many justification as you want, but it won't change anything.

What done is done and no matter how correct or wrong you feel, whether your action is good or bad... You killed him."

And with that he stood up, turned around and once again made his way to the exit.

She's confused.

Was she too naive? Was it wrong to assume that she was one of the good guys? Should she quit while she's ahead or fulfill her responsibility as a gifted and it's burden?

"...Then... what should I do..."

She didn't expect an answer.

"Live. Even after violating others right to do so.

Contribute and dedicate your life to those who you think deserves it.

Protect those whom you cherish and spent as much time as you can with them.

Do only what you likes even if it means not doing the first two.

Hate only what you yourself hate, but only after gaining full understanding of it .

Love only what you yourself love but never let it lower your vigilance.

That's the only thing humans are good at, being selfish. But try and make it so that selfishness benefit others.

That's all... no... from the beginning that's the best a human can do."

XxX

Roll 2 : Bundle of Mess

XxX

"You know this is not what I had in mind when they say we're going to save the world." Riyo bluntly states as she playfully spins the pen between her fingers

"Well what were you expecting then?" Her friend Kirihara Hikari grumbled in response.

Just like her he was currently eighteen years old. He has a light complexion typical of any japanese in general, while his other half of inheritance came in the form of a blonde hair and his sky blue eyes, the latter being sett by a neon yellow framed glasses

Even within Seito territory a half-blood like him is a bit rare, but one does not get more japanese than one Kirihara Hikari, especially counting his passion/obsession for whatever his homeland produced. And she's pretty sure having a full scale flag of Seito being hang on one's room is leaning towards extremism rather than patriotism.

"I dunno. Fighting monster, getting shot at, adrenalin rush... the usual stuff..."

"Don't you mean the cool stuff? Not everything consist of fistfight and conflict you know..."

"Well yeah of course... but paperwork!? And this much!?"

Swamped does not even began to cover it, the two of them are literally surrounded by a large quantity of towers made out of paper, with every single stack possessing the height of an average person their age.

Seriously what purpose that this pile of dead trees is used for? And who the heck would waste any of their time reading it anyway!?

"Just shut up and do it. You're the one who volunteered." Kirihara half barked and ordered, snapping the diva out of her thought.

Well even though she DID volunteer, and even though she really DO wanted to help her friend, doing paperwork was the last thing in both of her 'wanted to do' and 'good at doing' list.

Turning down the offer of switching places for a supply run sounds really dumb right now, but there is no way she's going down without a fight.

"You know a good partner would never force his or her other half." Riyo protested

"But a great partner also knows when to push said other half, and I don't see that hand of yours writing."

"Slave driver..."

"Better than a slacker, now get working."

His comeback was replied with a sticking tongue, but nonetheless she get to work.

She would never admit it out loud, but out of everyone she had met Hikari is the one whom she got along with the most. But of course that was to be expected considering the 'bond that they share'.

The [Nebula-System]. An upgraded version of the first generation [Trans-System] with a certain twist, rather than an independent individual it requires a pair of people to harness it's greatest fighting potential.

Two heads are better than one after all.

The system is not only capable of going toe to toe with the Hokuto's bread and butter that is the [Sclash-System, if a clash does happen to occur then the Nebula users would have the advantage in quantity, and since their quality is roughly the same then victory is almost assured in a conflict.

The tricky part is finding two users who are capable of syncing to the required parameter. One of the system's most highlighted feature is the pseudo neural connection through the [Nebula Gas] as a medium.

It wasn't that they'll end up capable of reading each other's mind, but rather every now and then one among many of each of their thoughts would randomly be transferred to the other person.

And god knows that even a single line is capable of ruining the sturdiest of bonds.

So naturally only those connected by blood or those who truly love each other as men and women are capable of utilizing the system to it's fullest potential.

When she and Kirihara had turned up as one of the 'pair' of the project it was expected that they'll flunk early on. So when they came out as the pair with the highest compatibility it could be said that they have broke science itself.

Of course the real test began after a while, and as expected of a couple of teenagers their source of problems are of course related to their hormones and mating instinct.

Kirihara liked Riyo, and Riyo likes someone else.

Once again everyone expected for things to fall apart naturally, but the two once again defies the social norm. By sitting down and civilly converse about their feelings. They spared no expenses in dissecting the elephant in the room, and they even went beyond that and moved to other work related and personal issues.

Eventually they managed to sort out the problem completely. It took a while for Kirihara to recuperate from the rejection, but he is now proud to say that the whole thing is nothing more than a baggage from the past.

He is also currently engaged in a relationship, dating one of the personel from the [Supernatural Division]. And of course He and Riyo managed to kept things like they always were.

Henceforth, blood is thicker than water, but two people who openly refers one another as assholes are certainly the non blood related equivalent of such

And speaking of elephant in the room.

"So how are things between you and the owl?"

The question of course came from Kirihara.

The Smart girl stopped her writing, lifting her head to glare at the offender, her expression was that of displeasure.

"...It's fine..." she casually answered.

This time it was the Bright guy's turn to scowl.

"So no development huh?"

Riyo clicked her tongue, it looks like he has no intention to let her get away scot-free.

"Why are we even talking about this? Don't we have I don't know? Literally a fort of paperwork to deal with?"

Kirihara scoffed at her expected retaliation, of course he knew that she'll use this particular excuse to deflect this conversation.

"Well because unlike postponing paperwork burying personal issues will not end well for everyone."

"But..."

"ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO FEELINGS!... And as we both know I'm speaking from experience."

Her reply was an exasperated sigh, followed by slamming her head against the table (or at in this case paper) before going silent.

For a while that is.

She raises her head knowing that she'll never hear the end of it unless she complies.

"You're enjoying this because you don't have the short end of the stick this time aren't you?"

"Does it really matters?" he asked back while grinning "Come on! Give me details."

The girl once again growled, but in the end surrendered to his perseverance.

"...It's complicated..."

"Well isn't everything? Come on, I'm talking about actual detail!"

Annoyed, her next delivery involves a raise in volume.

"Don't ask me! Ask Mash she's certainly faring better in that department!"

It took both of them few seconds to properly swallow and understand the information.

"...So you got competition?" Kirihara tried to clarify, and her muffled screech and table face parallel position confirmed his theory.

The person that Riyo has feelings for is the same individual that had robbed Kirihara of any chance of relationship with his partner, but the highlight of the entire case is the fact that 'he' is none other than their superior, Mihara Ritsuka. As for the 'competition', she is none other than the master candidate turned [Demi-Servant, Chaldea Organization's Mash Kyrielight.

To say that it's complicated might just be the understatement of the year.

"Now that you mention it, he's pretty lax around her, Well I know I would be to around a servant... "

The smart girl once again snorted.

"Come on. All of us has the fighting capability of a servant."

"Yeah but we need to transform first! Not to mention we also have to keep our transformation device nearby! Those guys could get ambushed in the shower buck naked and poof! Arms and armor at the ready! Heck some of their skins are literally armor!"

"Okay first of all that joke is a bit offensive to some servants..."

"Are you talking about Karna? Because he actually likes that joke... Come to think it Siegfried have been busting the same gag for a while..."

Before the Bright guy can continue his rambling Riyo proceeded to cut him off.

"Stop that! We're getting off topic!"

"I know. My rambling is the only thing that could actually get your head into the conversation..."

'Damnit he's right.' Riyo inwardly muses, curses their most likely will be lifelong thicker than blood partnership.

"And before you're even thinking of fleeing I've already gotten ourselves lunches. Emiya's making burger today, probably because of Alter..."

To support his claim the Bright guy pulled out two brown bags, there was no doubt that what is within was the delicacy he had swept from the canteen beforehand.

This freaking scoundrel planned the whole thing! She realized. Double damnit! Well she could always use the sauce as an excuse to go...

"And don't even think about the sauce. The guy knows everyone's preference, he already gave yours an extra serving. It's really terrifying if give some thoughts into it..."

As she inwardly curses the counter guardian her partner pushes one of the two brown bags towards her. With no other option she unveiled what was within and began chomping it down like a famished wild animal.

Holy crap this burger almost made her forgive the damn cook for indirectly getting her into this mess.

After a few more seconds of gobbling and digesting, Kirihara was the first one to speak.

"So... details?"

The girl sighed.

"Well as you and everyone knows those two are... quite attached to each other now..."

"Eh~Since when? Three singularities ago?" both his line and tone was straight out of a soap opera.

"Stop being a smartass, that's my job."

"I know I'm supposed to be the bright one."

Setting aside her pun rooted killing intention she decided to cut to the chase. And the mood in the room instantly plummeted.

"To be blunt... she managed to reach out to him..."

Kirihara instantly stopped chewing, if it were any other cook's food he would've let it fall out of his mouth for comical effect, but this is Emiya's burger they're talking about...

"Wait you're serious?" he asked after swallowing everything.

Mihara Ritsuka, known as an effective commander in the field. His success rate are flawless, and all the mission he led always ends with minor casualties at worst, something extremely miraculous considering their line of work.

His greatest feat lies not in his combat capability but the steel mind capable of making decisions when times calls for it. He never had any doubt or hesitation in making any of the split decisions that he were forced to made.

'When push comes to shove he won't spare a second to cut of an arm to safe the whole body'. That's the kind of man he is.

On the battlefield at least.

"The people here... No only some of us understand it but he's a mess.

Always wary around strangers, less suspicious with his ally but always vigilant, you can't found him without his [Trans-Steam Gun] and his [Bottles]..."

"Even in bathroom, he forgot to lock the door that one time and I almost got shot." Kirihara nonchalantly added, if it weren't for his reflexes he'd be already dead.

Riyo ignored the jest and continued.

"He always tries to keep up the Leader persona... tough, dependable, but never stiff. He smiles a lot out of job but... not many noticed that it's a fake smile...

He's got blood in his arms, and some of them came from his own countrymen... his own friends...

He shed tears but never really cried, he let go but never really grieved...

He made peace with those he killed... but never with himself...

I tried to help him. I TRIED to fix him... But I can't even get near... No matter how hard I tried... He'll always be far away...

...And she somehow reached him."

Her knuckles tighten, but she continued.

"Maybe it's because she's innocent, maybe it's because she doesn't know of anything, or maybe... maybe it's just because...

But she reached him. She succeeded where I fail... And I'm happy...

He'll be happier...She'll be happier... And I'm happy... as long as he's happy..."

Kirihara stayed silent. He knew where this conversation is going, HE WENT THROUGH ONE. But he also knows that she need to let it all out of her system.

"But if I tell them!...If I tell them then what?

I'll mess their relationship! I'll throw a wrench to a perfectly working machine!

I'll destroy the entire damn thing! And...and... I'd get nothing from it!"

She slammed both of her arms against the table.

As expected the furniture was split in half, and dozens of pages were sent flying, spread around the room like giant snows.

"...I'll ruin whatever I have with him... Mash to...

I'm supposed to be glad... glad that someone could help him! Heck I think I'm finally starting to move on!

So why?... Why can I only pretend!?... I wanted to feel okay... but I just can't...

I... I don't want to ruin it all... I want to let it go...

But... I just can't..."

She just can't.

Every single time she sees him, happily laughing for real because of her... the tugging in her heart won't cease.

No one will be benefited should she reveal her hidden feelings, in fact it's appropriate to say that she might endanger the steadily growing bond between the owl and the shielder...

So why?...

"...You need closure..."

Her eyes darted forwards at the sudden dialogue, she had almost forgot about her best friend.

"...Truth is I known Fujino even before I know you...

It's a cliche really, but we're kind of a childhood friend...

...Here's another cliche... but she kinds of likes me... for how long well... even today I'm too afraid to ask.

But... I only noticed it after I started to like you...

And that's because... she do what I do when I was around you back then...

And after I found out... I started to like her to...

Even so... I just couldn't return her feelings properly... Every time I tried to I always chicken out in the end and um... all of it was because of my crush on you...

I...I'm not blaming you! I don't!... but it's like... I can't... I got this feeling that it won't work out because of... because of my crush... on... you..."

Honestly if he had revealed the truth back then, she would definitely call him a chicken.

But right now... she understand it... completely.

"It's like a shackle..." she blurted. But her answer was disproved with a shook.

"It's not a shackle... If... If I were to describe it... it's a painting..."

"Painting?"

"I mean... it's like... You work so hard on it! So long! And when you're finished... Whether it is a masterpiece... or a forgery...Heck even if it's a piece of crap..."

She knew what he meant "...You have to show it..."

"...Yeah..."

The smart girl leaned back and tilted her vision upward, her arm now dangling lifelessly on either side. She silently stare at the ceiling, fully aware that what her partner is saying is completely right, no matter how illogical and selfish it sounds.

And she had heard the exact same thing from the center of this whole mess, the same guy who sends her heart on a rampage every time they meet...

'We're humans. We're supposed to be illogical and troublesome.'

But the damages she would cause... The possibility she'll deny and destroy...

"...That's just messed up..."

Kirihara was once again unfazed by the sudden yet perfectly timed sentence.

"Well I don't know if you have gotten the memo...

But everyone is here is messed up... One way or another..."

XxX

"Mu... As expected it wouldn't fit..."

"Ahaha... It's really is a shame..."

"Indeed... Well guess we should be off then. I'll leave the rest to you Mitsuzane-dono."

Ushiwaka sighed as she handed him a neatly arranged and thick folder which the teen gratefully accepts.

"Of course."

"Of to lunch then! We must not waste the luxurious ration that our master have provided us!"

The Assassin let out a light chuckle at his commander's over appreciative wording, but he nonetheless followed her.

Ushiwakamaru, but the world better known her as Yoshitsune Minamoto, the tragic warlord that everyone have heard of when speaking the history of Japan. The main star of the tale of Genji who were raised by Tengus, betrayed by his own brother and supposedly took his own life.

Half of all of that was true of course, except for the fact that he is actually a 'she'

Dressed in the green Chaldea Quick T-shirt with a white skirt and a pair of geta, her clothing was the amalgamation of modern and past clothing. Her long hair was styled to an off center ponytail, and although her choice of style was impromptu at best the warlord is more than capable of pulling it off.

Behind her was the tactician and one of the Owl's most trusted confidant. He could be described as a bit girlish boy due to his small stature, dressed in a simple white hooded jacket, a pair of black slack, and a couple of sneakers, he was the epitome of the modern day teenager.

This was Mitsuzane Kureshima, one of the outer Assassin and the first four outer servant that was summoned. Out of respect for the four class everyone refers them as the cavalry, though he insist that he didn't deserve such title.

As for the reason behind the relationship of the two...

'AH! You're exactly like Noriyori! He wasn't that noticeable but was quite the schemer! He even plotted to overtake our eldest brother once! '

Although he knew that the Rider's comparison carried nothing but goodwill it certainly did managed to prod some of his... sensitive spots.

Whether it is out of past guilt or empathy from the Assassin's side the two youngest siblings became acquaintances, said relationship mainly consist of Mitsuzane attempting (and failing) to restraint the airhead warlord.

It unnerved him how socially inept she is, especially when it comes to her grasp of human value and emotion. While her disposition and attitude is certainly better than the average magus, she value others in an exact manner as they does. And if the worst part is she is also 'impaired' enough to openly voice it.

'Of course! I would hastily sacrifice many of my co-league in order to ensure victory!'

The other servants easily laughed the statement off, but it naturally unnerved the remainder of the staff.

Especially considering the fact that quote 'worth less than a dust compared to the master' and 'inferior compared to the automaton'. She proclaimed this out loud during her welcome tour, and it was more than enough to put her on the 'require constant surveillance list'.

She eventually learned of this fact, but rather than being offended she was instead bewildered.

'Does master suspect me of planning a coup! If so then I must apologize with my life!'

It was only after they stopped her (after using a rechargeable [Command Seal] (patent pending)) did the crew managed to grasp her state of mind.

To her the only one whom she that held any meaning is the 'master', everyone else are judged by how useful are they for said master, followed by how much important is the individual for the master.

So in summary she is someone whose interaction with the staff should be either limited or supervised, but since she's a 'genius' those who are sent so look after her would found it difficult to understand the reasoning behind her actions.

But fighting fire with fire ends up working very well on the end of the day.

It is a well known fact that Mitsuzane's track record wasn't the best when it comes to alliance, but his intellect and character understanding is among the best within the walls of Chaldea. Of course he was also one of the few with the patience to deal with her blunt and merciless nature, and since he too is a genius of such stature plus possessing the similar familial background with her his understanding of the legend is increases tenfold.

But that only serves to make him realize how 'broken' she really is.

'No, it's more correct to say that it's a series of bad coincidence...'

Growing up without any form of affection, the only concept that she managed to grasp was that of loyalty and achievement alone, coupled with the absence of fear and suspicion it's not an exaggeration to say that she has the mind of a 'dog'.

So he has been trying to at least adjust her better towards today's society, and although it was clear that she would never completely adapt the friction she would receive would definitely lessen...

"Come to think of it... yesterday I overheard some of the cleaning staff prattling about our lord. Should I report them, or perhaps dispose of them myself?..."

But it was clear that both of them still has a long way to go.

"We...well I don't think any of those actions would be necessary. It is completely natural for underlings to complain about their superior every once in a while."

"Is that so..." though her tone indicated that she agreed with his solution it still carries a hint of puzzlement.

"But wouldn't it be better if we make examples of those who would even dare mock our lord? If we do that then..."

"No...that would be tyranny ..." He pointed out. She probably didn't realize what she was doing and would realize her mistake as soon as he pointed it out.

"I don't see any problem with that? Does it really matters as long as our lord is at the very top?"

"...Ushiwaka-san that's 'wrong'."

Her eyes widen at the use of the 'code word' and Mitsuzane could feel the guilt creeping into his conscience.

This was one of the technique that the newly appointed medical personnel Dr.Mihara Touko

Developed. It was also his idea to evaluate and putting servants into the 'needs to be watched' list, and then pairing them up with a more sensible servant to avoid miscommunication (or slaughtering on some servant's cases).

The keyword 'wrong' (with extra emphasis) is used by the watcher should the servant they are supervising have orally declared a course of action or (more frequently) performing an action that does not suit today's norm.

And killing two janitors because of a chitchat falls within the first category, of course he was thankful that he didn't caught her performing the same plan with the second classification. But of course telling someone that 'what you're doing is fundamentally wrong and that you're not really that different from either a clueless idiot or a literal outdated ghost from the past'.

"Hm... I see..." was all she said.

'Well that went well...' he inwardly sighed in relief, let's just hope that she wouldn't do anything rash afterwards.

"Today's lunch is... something called hamburger is it not?" her sudden inquiry snapped the Assassin out of his thought, though he was both glad and surprised that she moved over it so fast.

Then again she always did the same when it comes to her comrades getting killed so...

"Yes. I've checked with Marie-san earlier and have reserved a table."

"Hoh... I'm quite surprised. To think that anyone would have the idea of stacking meat and vegetable between two breads... Ingenious."

The warlord folded her arms and nods her head, had she discover such method perhaps her troops would've maintain a better health and morale, but then again meat and garnish was quite the delicacy. Perhaps if they replace it with fish and grasses...

"Ushiwaka-san, you're drowning again..." The assassin reminded and snapping her out of her thought.

"Ah! That's right. It seems that my mind once again have wondered into the past. I really do have problem discerning between work and pleasure..."

Another problem that she seems to have is the inability to stop working. While it is true that her dedication towards saving humanity (to please her master) is certainly helpful for their cause pestering about the most effective fashion to interrogate an enemy is not something to be talked about during dinner.

But the fact that she hadn't stated her ration plan out loud is definitely an improvement.

"But I'm quite curious, why have we yet to see this person who revolutionize the world of cuisine?"

"Well... perhaps he was not famous enough?"

"But he changed the life of so many through his creation! Just like Andersen and that Shakespeare fellows! If people like them could make it to the throne then certainly someone whose works remains for the remainder of human's history and will continuously affect their everyday lives could too!"

Her argument was solid and logical, and knowing that conversing about food certainly beat wondering which one of the staff should be whacked off.

"Actually the one who made sandwich was not the man himself but rather one of his maids. And it was all because he wanted something that can be eaten whilst playing cards with his friends."

Mitsuzane wasn't lying, that really was what had happened.

"Oh... so he is simply taking credit for something that his underling did like Edison?"

The assassin winced at her merciless jab, though hearing it being pointed at someone else beats getting one for himself any day.

"Just don't let him hear that..." he commented and she obediently nodded, of course the possibility of her slipping her tongue is still there.

The rest of their trip was filled with idle chatter on many things, ranging from potential combat scenarios to the inventing of refrigerator. Her main modus of conversation seems to consist of comparing how things were back in her day with how convenient are everyday life is in this age thanks to technology (and of course speaking on how said technology could have made her brother's reign eternal)

Another thing that he had picked up is how she constantly brought up her brother every now and then. 'If my brother had possession of it' or 'My brother would utilize it perfectly' is something that he had heard more than once during the course of their conversation.

He wanted to say that he completely understand her, growing up with barely any familial affection he too had looked up to his older brother...

"AH if only he was born in this age! Yoritomo Oni-sama certainly would have ruled the world!"

But not to the level of treating him as a god.

It did shed some light on why she had forgiven his betrayal. Just like when his older brother had forgiven Mitsuzane for almost (technically) killing him, she did the same for her brother. There wasn't any logic behind the act, it was something that only people who have no one but sibling as their family would understand...

"Ano... Mitsuzane-dono?"

"Ah! Sorry, looks like I to need to learn better reign of my thought."

"No worries, you patiently dealt with my train of thought everyday. returning the favour is the least I can do."

"is that sympathy I'm hearing?"

"A mere show of course! I would definitely threw you away for the sake of our master!"

Well at least she bother to fake it, much better than not showing it at all. Lamented the Assassin.

Their conversation then continues to go nowhere, merely going back and forth before being abruptly halted and replaced by another topic. It looked like that their trip to get lunch will turn out uneventful.

But then suddenly...

"Ushiwaka-san look..."

"Gah!"

"Oh?"

What happens next was something that could only be found within the world of fiction.

Just like any fated around the corner meeting two individuals bumped into one another due to the combination of vision obscurity and mutual nonchalance from both walkers .Apparently either of the two of them had been so absorbed into whatever they had been doing neither of them had noticed the approaching presence until it was too late.

Usually what happens later was both of them lying on the ground back first, but since the collision was between a normal human and a servant it was better to describe it as a car hitting a sturdy lamp post. One remain completely unharmed and standing, while the other crawl along the ground and turned into a pile of mess.

"Watch where you're going you fool!"

A troublesome pile of mess.

There are two things that Amirul Zebnivor is famous for, and quadruple in amount for things that he is infamous for. Originally a magus recruited by Chaldea for his capability in the field of reinforcement, he is now well know as one of the 'five' who made a joke out of themselves for trying to overthrow their only chance at survival

Originally just like any other Magus with knowledge about Chaldea he too sets his eyes on the prize that is a seat within the 48 masters candidate. Sadly his master aptitude was extremely low, an irony considering his exceptional spiriton rate. And of course just like any other magus he to reacted poorly to the fact.

But unlike the conventional magus he instead channel his frustration towards his job and managed to boost himself up to the rank of deputy branch head of the construction team. Not only that he had also gotten over the craving of having a servant and instead aim for the seat of the Branch head of the construction team.

Of course since the upper echelons are handpicked by the previous director the chances of them retiring is null, but the aftershock of Lev's attack successfully wiped out the entire upper echelons of Chaldea with the director as the only exception.

And just like any other magus he sees the tragedy as his final stepping stone.

One that the 'invaders' had taken from his and his sole foundation of his hatred towards them.

"I should have known that it was you dimwitted familiars."

One that clearly seeps towards the servant they command.

Luckily both of them are more than capable of shrugging off the rude comment, but considering who they are talking to and his companion's mindset things could easily gone south at a moment's notice.

A glance was more than enough to inform Ushiwakamaru that the victim doesn't want any help (it was one of the many tactical multipurpose signs that she herself had made), but Mitsuzane knows very well that their problem starts now.

It took the prodigy a while before he finally finished picking himself up along with everything he had dropped, and he apparently sees no qualms in sparring hate filled glance at either of them.

Honestly Mitsuzane wanted nothing to do with this person, and the most beneficial actions for both of them would be to leave immediately since neither side enjoys the presence of the other.

No what keeps the both of them here is the fact that Ushiwakamaru hadn't already left like she usually would have (and did several times in the past), he theorize that she is either interested in the magus due to his relation with the five (which mean he HAS to stay or else they will have a problem on their hand), or that she was about to apologize for her blunder.

"What are you looking at! Why are you even still here!" Luckily the magus's line was more than enough to get the answer he wanted.

"Oh! Yes! I Ushiwakamaru, servant of Mihara Ritsuka, would like to apologize for the mishap that had occurred!"

The rider bowed as she declared her apologize, on the surface it was as if she meant it from the bottom of her heart, but the quick (milli second) glance that Mitsuzane received reveals that it was nothing more than a act.

Of course it was more than enough to fool the arrogant Magus, his expression was that of a slight surprise at first but it quickly morphed to that of confidence. Mitsuzane was impressed by her level of acting, with that well crafted lie they'd be able to leave with nothing more than a prattle from the magus.

"Well you should be, at least you familiars have the..."

"But of course since everyone of us are at fault, I hope that we both would learn from this event and hopefully never commit it again in the future!"

And that was the wrench in the machine. Of course the entire thing wouldn't have happened if either of the two had paid attention to the road, so it is completely justified to say that both parties are at fault here.

"That is all! If you do not mind we would take our leave now!" what she did next was what exactly she had said.

Without even sparing a glance the rider walked over the still stunned magus with the Assassin following suit. Mitsuzane was seemingly not bothered by how the entire thing turned out, but he knows exactly what will happen next.

"What do you mean my fault!? Hey! Get back here!"

If it was any other servant Mitsuzane would ignore the cry completely, but his next line is definitely...

"You and your pathetic master will pay!..."

(slash)

As fast as the wind itself Ushiwaka materialized her katana, she made a 180 degrees turn before making a dash towards the magus who of course doesn't even realize that he is in mortal danger.

The blade have been drawn, the strike is being performed, all that's left is for the head to roll on the ground...

(BANG)

(CLANG)

The sound of bullet hitting the sword filled the almost empty hallway, immediately stopping both the execution and the Rider on her track.

Resting on the Assassin's shoulder was his gun, the noble phantasm named [Bodou Ryuhou = Fangs of Betrayal]. It was obvious that he had fired it in order to stop the rider, but considering the angle of the shot and the fact that he had his back against the two the entire time made it almost impossible, but it was only thanks to his interference that the magus is still breathing.

"Ushiwaka-san, why don't you go ahead and check our table?"

Though it sounded more like a suggestion rather than a command there was no difference between both for the rider.

"Of course!"

With a smile on her face she quickly sheated her sword, the weapon de-materialized not long after and she proceed to be on her merry way. She did not need any explanation on why did he stopped her, she only needs to know that he DID stopped her and that his action is absolute due to his position.

He never thought that her mindset could actually be used against her, maybe he can use that to his advantages, the Assassin lamented as he De-materialized his gun.

Mitsuzane let out a tired sigh, while today had been quite pleasant due to development in the rider's front it seems that the world is adamant in balancing the scale between fortune and misfortune.

And speaking of misfortune.

"Wha...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

The loud declaration snapped Mitsuzane out of his thought.

"Di... did she... DID SHE JUST TRIED TO KILL ME!?"

"Yes, she did. So it seems that I am apologizing for the both of us."

Mitchy proceed to lower his head slightly towards the magus, but the nonchalance in his voice shows how much he cares about the entire matter. And of course the magus was less than pleased.

"WELL AN APOLOGY IS NOT ENOUGH! WHAT THE BLAZES WOULD YOU DO IF I HAD GOTTEN KILLED!"

Fury, that was the only thing that he felt after hearing such answer. Never had in his entire life had he been treated with such disrespect, and by a mere familiar at that. He'll never let it go, this two sorry excuse of existence would pay for it and regret this mistake for whatever short remainder of their service...

"Hide your body of course, though I would erase it completely afterwards..."

The magus's next word was the exact reflection of his thought.

"W...what?..."

"If you want to get into detail, then my next move is to completely destroy the evidence that is your body.

First I would hide it out of sight, then I would contact those who would have no qualms in assisting me in the erasure of said prove, and afterwards is the complete eradication of your body.

Of course your absent would be noticed after sometime, so all that's left is to 'make the real accident'.

You are well known for both your ego and dislike towards our current contractor, and it's no new news that the five of you are in cahoots and wanted them to be gone.

So what would everyone assume when your room suddenly explodes? It wouldn't be hard to put two and two together now wouldn't it?

You wanted to take out our master and gain the top position, so you designed a bomb with your knowledge.

Unfortunately something went wrong and your weapon ended up taking your own life..."

Sweat began to form on the magus's forehead. He can't be serious now can he!? He's just a lowly servant! No one would believe the bogus that he'd give...

"Oh? Are you thinking that I'm not serious? Or perhaps you assume that no one would believe me?

Then let's take a look of everything objectively. Our master are more favored by the mass within Chaldea, and if your friends are smart enough they'd know better than to mess with us, especially after we make an example out of you.

And even if they did, we would simply brand them as saboteur, punishing them for almost becoming accomplices in your assassination attempt is of course acceptable considering the situation we are in.

Do try and face it, but no one would even bother about digging up the 'truth'."

He can't do that! He can't do that! Fear crept into every corner within his mind. His instinct and reason telling him that there is no escape.

"B...But...Y...You can't... I'll...I'll tell your master!"

Mitsuzane instead laughed at his threat, not the fake one but a genuine laugh. He really did find the threat he had received funny.

"I'm sorry, did I heard that right? You're going to tell MY MASTER about this?"

Only after that had he realized his mistake. There was no one to go to, no where to escape to. The Assassin had already checkmated him from the start...

And he's going to die.

"But of course I would be more than willing than to let it slide if you promise not to tell anyone. Not that they'll even believe you in the first place..."

Was he serious? Is he really letting him go?

"Now scram."

He did exactly what he was told.

As the so called prodigy ran away with his tail between his legs. Mitsuzane let out a sigh, looks like he too needs to practice restraint when it comes to 'his own unnerving tendencies'.

There was no doubt that Amirul would yap about this whole thing, but he'll simply cover it up with a white lie. Ushiwakamaru bumped into Amirul and tried to help him up, the latter however couldn't handle the pressure of a servant and ran off. The heroic spirit's presence was too much for him to handle. As for Mitsuzane's threat, he had tried to calm the man down in his escape and intercepted him, and the same thing once again occurred albeit with Assassin instead of the Rider. Just like that and everything was solved

With his cover created all that matters now is that he needs to catch up with the warlord, she's probably already sitting at their reserved table at this very moment.

His expectation was thrown out the window the very next second. Peeking around the corner was none other than Ushiwakamaru herself, the rider noticing that she had been caught was about to breakaway, but before she could do so the assassin had already addresses her.

"Ushiwaka-san?" Mitsuzane started

She inwardly winced at the call. Not only had she disobeyed a direct order, she had also objectively judged that she would be able to eavesdrop said Assassin classed superior unnoticed. Guess her title as a genius couldn't be applied outside of the battlefield.

Knowing that she had been caught red handed her only hope was either being allowed to take her own life or being executed her on the spot to avoid disappointing her master. And of course neither happened.

"I thought I told you to go on ahead?"

His question was akin to that of a knife being stabbed into her heart.

"...I just thought that... I'd be better if I waited for you...so... I went back..." she honestly answered. That was the least she could do after deceiving him after all.

"...Is that so... then let's get going..."

His response was far more tamer than what she was expecting. But it suddenly dawned upon her, he is an Assassin, and although he could certainly hold his ground against her in a one on one fight it is most likely that he'd refrain from doing so in order to maintain efficiency.

He would either assassinate her when she is off guard, or perhaps report her to her master behind her back. Deciding that she has nothing to lose the Rider instead asks what verdict will befall her out of curiosity. There was no hope that she would be spared of course, and neither did she wished for it.

"Mi...Mitsuzane-dono..."

"What is it?"

"Are you not mad that I disobeyed a direct command?"

She once again expected to receive something along the line of 'I'll simply report this to master and let him decide' or 'As a mercy I'll eliminate you right here', but what she get was the exact opposite

"Of course not, I'm actually happy that you start to think for yourself."

She didn't get it.

"And besides master likes that kind of people."

But after hearing that it did not matter.

Another trick that Mitsuzane learned after working is that she would do anything, and he mean ANYTHING to pleases her master. They had once joked about how their master dislikes vegetables, and the next thing he knows she had staged a siege in the kitchen with the objective of removing all of the healthy ingredients in the name of her master.

It only crossed him now that he could use the same thing to get her being independent and more self conscious, though he had feared that the paradoxical nature of the request and the usual loyalty would fuel her doubts.

Her sparkling eyes however proved otherwise.

"Do you really think so!"

"Yes. In fact I think you should deliver your tactics and team proposal yourself, that will definitely put you in good light."

He stated while offering her the exact same folder she had given him earlier. With vigor and enthusiasm the warlord quickly swiped the stacked pile of papers, this might just be her big break to gain her master's affection.

And the idea that he might pet her... NO! NO! Don't get into your high horse just yet! She must remain professional in order to appear presentable... But still she really might get the chance to be petted if everything goes well.

Mitsuzane chuckled as he watched her internal debate, there was no doubt that whatever she was thinking is related to their master. Though he felt somewhat saddened by the fact that she loves her master just because, he has little qualms with it as long as she is genuinely felt happy, and their master is a good person anyway so that's a bonus.

He hopes that one day she would genuinely fall in love with someone, not from their relationship as a master and a servant but from her own volition. As destructive love is it is also the greatest source of happiness after all.

Both of them still have a long way, but they're definitely one step closer.

"By the way how much did you heard?"

"Oh I heard the entire thing! I must say Mitsuzane-dono your plan is Ingenious! Utilizing our lord's standing and at the same time solidify it! We must carry out this ploy at once!"

"...People might get suspicious though..."

"But just as you have said no one would even bother with the truth! There is absolutely no demerits or flaws whatsoever!

Or perhaps do you wish to present your plan to our lord first!? Brilliant! If we do that then he would certainly praises us!"

"...Ushiwaka-san..."

"What is it?"

"That's 'wrong'."

"Ah..."

They're still far-far away from their goal, but they're getting closer... somewhat closer.

XxX

The labs within Chaldea is always bustling with activities.

While one might assume that they directed all scientific resources towards [Rayshift] or the [SHEBA] those two are nothing but the cream of the crop of what Chaldea had ever scientifically achieve.

Theoretical breakthrough, engineering development, biochemical research, medical advancement. Chaldea is the literal secret hot spot for the next step of the advancement of humanity itself.

Unfortunately those progress have been halted, or in some cases vanished.

The bombing attack performed by the second in command of the organization itself, Lev Lainur Flauros. If it weren't for the intervention of the outsiders the damage they suffered would've two fold on the personnel department. The same couldn't be said for their data however, and the information that they had worked so hard to attain vanished into thin air.

Progress couldn't be achieved without setbacks of the smallest case. But they really went back to the drawing board in this one.

Fortunately not all of the data have been destroyed, and the IT division are more than capable to extract whatever remains of the fiery junk that was their server. And the presence of the brightest legends that once roamed the earth certainly boosted the morale of every lab occupier.

Ever since then the remainder of the science division have been working day and night in order to confirm and restore whatever their predecessor have left them or resume their work in the case of the luckier ones.

But no matter what they are doing to help humanity they can't do it in an empty stomach

"Will you look at the time? I'm gonna get lunch, anybody want anything?"

The outer Caster Yuki Joji asked. As always he is dressed in a three piece suit that doubles as his lab garb. Naturally no one is worried about the clothing related lab safety violation since he is a servant, in fact having someone like him within the lab is a blessing itself, after the damage that they suffered having a genius or two as an extra manpower certainly help the department back on it's feet.

Arrays of request instantly flooded him from all over the lab, of course since it was the only scientific venue with a completely unharmed devices resources the volume barely surprises him. Every researcher division wanted an optimal working space after all.

And one request tower above the others

"OHO your generosity knows no bound Yuuki-kun! If you do not mind please deliver some scones on your way back. All this intellectual labour is taking quite a toll in my carbohydrate!"

The request came from another one of Chaldea's servant. As always the king of invention Thomas Alva Edison is dressed in his blue servant body suit for lab purpose and also not to get fur on whatever he is working on.

Due to intervention and tweaking from an external source during his summoning, the servant's appearance have been somewhat altered, with the most prominent feature being his lion mimicking head followed by his unusual [Saint-Graph].

Fortunately the former was barely ever mentioned as the scientific division of Chaldea cares more about result rather than appearance, and the staff are more than accomodating when it comes to the anomaly that is his appearance.

More than eager to assist, the handyman (see what I did there) happily agreed to the request.

"Okay, please wait for a bit Edi..."

"INTELLECTUAL LABOUR!?" another voice boomed, everyone instantly groaned and knew from who did it came from.

"The only thing YOU have been doing is leeching off this great men and women of the credit that THEY deserve!"

Just like the outer Caster the irregular Archer Nikola Tesla is too dressed in a three piece violet suit, as always his long and silky neon blue streaked hair rivals that of Edison's mane. His expression was naturally that of displeasure, as always when he either converse or speak about his so called nemesis.

"Leeching! LEECHING! I have been HELPING each and every one of this exceptional scientist in their DUTY! Unlike a certain SOMEONE! who does NOTHING! and secludes himself on whatever HE may or MORE LIKELY NOT WORKING ON AND SLACK OF!"

The archer huffed at the inventor's retort.

"Oh please! We all know I work better alone! And for your information I have beem doing twice the work YOU have been doing Nay! Make it TEN times!"

"HA! Are you implying that no one here is generous or capable enough to assist the great NIKOLA TESLA! IF YOU WISH TO KNOW MANY HANDS MAKE LIGHT WORK!"

And as always the inventor holds no bared when it comes to childishly name calling the thunderer.

"Don't you dare use my word against me!"

"Oh I wouldn't. IF NONE OF THEM HADN'T BEEN SO SELF CENTERED!"

"THE ONLY SELF CENTERED PERSON I SEE HERE IS YOU! YOU DIRTY FURRED CREDIT STEALER!"

"HOW DARE YOU! I TAKE EXCEPTIONAL HYGIENE WHEN IT COMES TO MY MANE! AND I' WOULD NEVER BE AND CANNOT BE AS SELFISH AS YOU ARE!"

"AHA! SO YOU DO ADMIT THAT YOU'RE SELFISH!"

"WELL THE JOKE IS ON YOU! BECAUSE YOU JUST AGREED THAT YOU ARE MORE SELFISH THAN I AM!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE..."

"NOT AS LITTLE AS YOU ARE!"

"GAH!"

What happens next was a clash between two servants, but if one were to be honest it was more fitting to call it a re enactment of two five years fighting performed by two full grown adult.

"YOU IMBECILE!"

"I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I!?"

And it seems that they got the audio perfectly fitted as well.

The handyman groaned as he facepalmed. They are the cornerstone of science for god's sake, but instead giving good examples they opted to act like a pair of five years old.

Just when Yuki started to lament about throwing himself into the incenerator, a hand tapped his shoulder.

"Yuki-san, why don't you just go on ahead and get the catering delivered, they'd be done by the time you get back."

He smiled at his underclassmen's assurance. With the regular Chaldean lab wear and a monocle perching in his left eye. Creed Reichbald was the perfect image of an intelligent African British scientist, and his curly black hair certainly does him favors.

He had never been the most driven one of the group, but he certainly does a great job when it comes to slowing them down in a good way. Being lax is what he does best (that and deciphering complex mathematical algorithm), and when it comes to calming someone down and telling them that everything is going to be alright no one is as convincing as he is.

"STOP THIS!"

"NO YOU STOP!"

Oh god they're actual five years old.

Yuki quickly turns towards Creed, hoping that he can pull of the 'telling him that everything is going to be okay part'.

"...Aren't you going to tell me that everything will disappear and get better when I get back."

"Only if you ran into Helena-sensei OR search for her on purpose and tell her what's going on. By the way I'm definitely NOT TELLING you to do EXACTLY what I just said."

"But it's her day off..."

"And those two might destroy the entire lab..." Creed trailed off

"Duly noted."

With that the handyman stood up and made his way towards the exit, his main destination being the cafeteria (with a slight detour through Madam Blavatsky's living quarters).

"AH! WAIT! Yuki-Hakase!"

He halted his stride midway and turned towards the interceptor.

Jogging towards him was a woman in her early twenties. She too is dressed in the regular Chaldea Lab wear, however instead of the skirt she had opted to go with a pair of jeans instead. Her auburn hair as usual is styled to a extremely loose bun, and Yuki is pretty sure that she is wearing the same shirt and pants she had worn yesterday.

It is exactly because of people like Christie Mortimer that people like Creed are required.

The bumble good natured easily spooked genius is someone who only pass by once in a lifetime. Unfortunately the scientific world is somewhat biased and hard, so it was only natural for her to receive a tad more pressure and difficulties in her journey.

So it is a blessing that exist a place where one's reproductive organs are completely ignored for the objective evaluation not limited to working capabilities, and that place is secluded on top of one of the most extreme mountain range and is currently one of the two only safe haven on the entire planet.

And on other news she's making one hell of a progress in the field of antibiotics for a later date.

"Do you mind if I help? There is a place that I want to drop by."

He already knew where she wanted to drop by, and of course were more than happy to make the detour.

"Alright, so juices, extra sauces, hot pockets, and bagels. Anything else?"

"TOAST! Also some jams and butter if you do not mind!" Tesla declared. As expected the thunderer is still wrestling (not the real kind but the nuggie and 'stop hitting yourself' kind) with Edison.

"HOW PREPOSTEROUS! WHAT KIND OF DIMWIT WOULD CONSUME BREAKFAST DURING LUNCH!" The inventor spatted.

"YOU DO KNOW VERY WELL THAT DIET IS NOT IMPORTANT FOR A RESEARCHER!"

"SIMPLY IDIOTIC! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT WITHOUT PROPER NUTRITION WORKING CAPABILITIES DECREASED BY A GARGANTUAN MARGIN!"

"WE'RE SERVANTS YOU DUMB FELINE! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHETHER WE EAT OR NOT!"

"OH NOW YOU'RE JUST UNDER APPRECIATING OUR COOK!"

"NOT AS MUCH YOU UNDER APPRECIATE THOSE WHO YOU USED!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"HUH!?"

As the conflict escalates everyone tries their best to ignore the fact that two of the world's greatest minds whom both have made the world itself a better place are roughhousing like children and resume work.

"Um... Hakase?" Christie weakly addresses the caster who simply stood there in silence.

Yuki took a deep breath before he finally spoke "...Let's just leave before I go insane..."

"Of course..."

It could have been worse he reminded himself. Most of the more responsible Caster (i.e Paracelsus) are also not present due to mandatory participation in a supply run, and speaking of worst scenario there was that occasion where Spartacus had declared war on the oppressor that is working hour, believing that all men and women should decide for themselves when to work. So with only himself present he is happy to say that it could have gone much much worse.

Thankfully the universe decided that he had enough crap for one day, and his salvation comes in the form of a purple haired young woman pushing a cart no doubt carrying today's menu of lunch (courtesy of Emiya who once knew how much of an workaholics are the scientist of Chaldea).

"Ah Yuki, Christie, getting lunch I suppose?"

"Helena-san."

"Blavatsky-sensei..."

The one bringing the so much needed dose of ration is none other than Helena Blavatsky herself. To decipher the reason behind her sudden visit requires difficulty as much as performing basic algebra.

"Sorry for stealing your thunder, but I got a feeling that those two will go at it again..." she informed in a bitter tone.

Helena was the only one that both Edison and Tesla respected, and is also the only one capable of impossibly reigning over the two in a sisterly fashion. While this development certainly lessen his work burden the fact that this is her day off was more than enough to riddle him with guilt.

"Sorry..." was all the handyman could say

"... They're at it again aren't they..." the occult researcher rubbed her temple in frustration, as expected she managed to caught on quickly.

"...B...Blavatsky-sensei?" Christie addressed, feeling worried for the newly arrived Caster.

"Just go ahead you two..." she weakly requested. "I know I shouldn't be surprised but... Well guess some things are just too good to be true..."

As she said this the occult researcher pushes her carts towards the door, taking extra caution not to trigger it's automatic feature and reveal her presence. She closes her eyes and took a deep breath, steeling her resolve to face whatever debacle she would soon face.

The shattering sound that they heard also doubles as her green light, and she finally made her way into the laboratory.

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO THAT'S ENOUGH! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW OR I'LL..."

Both Yuki and Christie did not hear the rest of the sentence as the door had already closes behind her, and to some extent they actually felt somewhat glad for that.

A quarter of an hour later and both the handyman and the scientist are both en route towards the labs once more, the latter carrying a considerable amount of requested supply from his co-workers. Unfortunately Helena had only bring the food and nothing else, so their trip to the cafeteria was naturally unavoidable.

But his colleagues just have wait a bit longer for refreshment.

Located in a more secluded area are the living quarters of the upper echelons of Chaldea. Just like any other organization those with higher rankings receives more benefits compared to those with a lower standing, and in Chaldea that includes an above average living quarters.

With room doubled in size and a more luxurious furniture, it was safe to say that the higher ups are living in luxury. Ever since the demise of said group however that particular section have been avoided, almost to the level of being deserted completely. Cleaning and maintenance of each and every room are still performed by the robots, but out of respect for the dead the room remained without any occupant.

All except one room.

Neatly arranged on top of the tray Christie is carrying was today's lunch. Consisting of Burgers with a side of fries and some garnish accompanied by a healthy glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

Yuki on the other hand was carrying a multitude of plastic bags, filled to the brim with whatever his coworkers have asked him for. On plain sight this might seem like a younger student making use of his upperclassmen, but the lunch that she carried was never meant to be for herself.

Balancing the tray on one hand Christie gently knocked at the door on the end of the hallway.

"...Olga... are you awake?..."

Just like yesterday and the day before that there was no answer.

"I got you lunch... so... if you feel hungry...

...I know... I know that... this might mean nothing to you but... I'm here... so please Olga please... Just come back to us..."

The Director and the highest ranking officer in Chaldea, Olgamally Animusphere. The sole daughter of Marisbilly Animusphere and the successor to the clocktower's astrology branch.

In the aftermath of Lev Lainur's betrayal she was among the ninety who survived the bombing that he had engineered. While she managed to escape unscathed her state of mind suffered the largest of damage among all of the survivors.

"...Alright I'll just leave the food here..."

The bespectacled girl then sets down the tray next to the door, it saddens her greatly but she knew that her friend is once again not ready to come back. And it fears her that she might never do.

With great weight she and her mentor made their way back to the lab, leaving behind the seemingly lifeless section of rooms.

"...How long have you known her?" Yuki started and snapping Christie out of her thought.

"...Ever since I got here..." she began, and the handyman decided to simply listen.

"They said that I have a real talent, and apparently forgot to tell me that I wasn't the only one.

There was six of us, and I was the only one without testicles. It was... nerve wracking..."

Not even the greater good for mankind is capable of unifying the most talented of men, she was extremely saddened after learning that four out of the other five candidates care more about achievement rather than making the world a better place.

"I always perform badly under pressure... and I did...

I hit rock bottom. The screw up, the useless one, honestly I myself thought that it's better for me to just leave and not slow anyone down...

And when I inform the director... her... of my resignation... she told me... she told me something that gets me going until today...

She said that the only one who could decide whether or not you're a dead weight is yourself... so I just stop right there... and decided that a few more weeks wouldn't hurt anyone...

And after that things starts to turn up for me, imagine my surprise when I found out that I was one of the three who earned their spot here...

So... everything today, everything goodness and breakthrough that I have made and will make... all of it was thanks to her...

So I just... I just wish that I could also do something for her. It never crosses me that when she told me to have more confidence in myself... she was also telling herself that."

What followed her extended recount was of course a silent. Christie was already grateful for someone who would actually listen to her without judging, but the idea that her friend Olga might never recover? It still terrifies her down to the bone marrow.

Is what she is doing would make any difference?

"It's hard isn't it? Trying to reach someone that doesn't want to be reached."

She was startled. Her mentor had always been someone who listens rather than speaks, so when he decided to pull something like this she knew that it was her turn to be silent and listens.

"I knew that because I was the one he was trying to safe. And in truth I was saved twice...

I still remember that night, hanging by the bridge, about to jump. Hoping that someone would come and stop me... And someone did, HE did.

I was saved, so naturally I dedicated my entire life for him. One thing led to another and the next thing I know one of my coworkers set me up.

After that I was on my own, and for the longest of time all I did was trying to prove my innocence to him.

And then I learned, I learned that the ones that I had looked up to... I learned... that they... that HE is evil

But even then I still refuse to face the truth. I denied whatever terrible actions they performed.

But even then... He never gave up on me

I clashed with him, I ridiculed him, I detest and shrug him off countless times. At one point I even prevented him from doing the right thing.

But in the end he still forgave me."

Kazami Shiro. The name forever etched itself into his very existence. The Avenger who overcame his thirst of vengeance for the sake of Justice, and the one who rescued him from the path of darkness.

"So don't give up. I'm sure your feelings would reach her one day.

After all that's what friends are for aren't they?"

She did not reply to his word, but he never needed an answer. Just like what Olga had said, only that person him/herself are capable of truly judging themselves. Her eyes was more than enough to let him know that his message had been conveyed.

Just when he thought that they would spent the remainder of the trip back in silence Christie instead asked him a question.

"Ne Yuki-sensei..."

"What is it?"

"...Did you really disarm a plutonium bomb?"

Perhaps that wasn't the usual conversation stater, but for scientist like them it was certainly one.

"It's more accurate to say that I detonated it somewhere where it wouldn't do any harm... With me in it..."

"Ah... but still, to design something that advanced without even being known, you have to give [Destron] for their discreetness."

"Indeed, the design was actually a more advanced of my own."

"Eh? Yuki-san also knows engineering?"

"Not really that much... I always leave the more applied field to Kazami."

"Ah! He was your friend wasn't he? The Rider?"

Yuki smiled, a nostalgic feeling filling himself.

"...Can you tell me about him?" The girl pleaded, clearly feeling curious.

"Well there isn't much to tell really, he's a bit of a hardhead and that's that..."

As he recounted the story of his friend's life the two thinker eventually made their return to the lab. Their problem is still there, and they'll definitely have to face it on another day, but they'll never be discouraged. After all as cliched as it sounds, nothing is impossible when you're not alone.

XxX

See next chapter for notes.


	9. File 5

"Humanity's fate... We'll change it with our hands!"

Saber's true identity is Emu Hojo, the titular protagonist of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid.

Stats

Class: Saber

Alternate classes: Rider, Ruler, Berserker

Alignment: Lawful~Chaotic good

Characteristic:

Gender: Male

Height: 181 cm

Weight: 137 Kg (when transformed)

Blood type: B

Likes: Video Games, helping in general

Dislikes: Selfish people, a person with god complex, people who treats life lightly

Natural enemy: Individuals good at killing

Image color: neon pink

Active skill

-Eye of mind (false) A

-Double Summon B

-Charisma E

Passive skill

-Riding: D~EX

-Magic resistance B

Noble Phantasm

Gashacon Key Slasher

Three form Fate Changer

Rank: B

Type: Anti unit~Anti Army (Max number of target: 100)

Profile

A kind Doctor who puts his patient's happiness above all else, he found himself in the center of a world level crisis after managing to perform an impossibility.

The [Bugsters - Man made catastrophe, Cyber Rescue, and the Kamen Riders, Emu jumped in head first into the conflict without full understanding just to fulfill his oath as a doctor. Not caring about his own condition or the ongoing conspiracy he tries his best to do save as many as he could.

As his journey progressed his naivety and innocence was slowly chipped away, and his Ideal was put to the test. Being deceived and used it was during a case involving a thief that his dark side finally manifested, and it only proceed to grow after another incident involving the person who once saved his life.

In a shocking display of manipulation he tricked his fellow riders and used them to complete the operation, later he once again found himself torn apart when a mysterious rider claim to work for the person he look up to the most but regained his will thanks to one of his allies.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID YOU DON'T NEED AN EVIDENCE TO TRUST SOMEONE RIGHT!? THEN DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! BELIVE IN YOURSELF!"

After regaining his belief the mastermind's identity was finally revealed, and it was none other than the benefactor who gives them their power. Tragedy struck on christmas when one of his ally was killed, driven by rage he threw away his responsibility for the sake of vengeance.

Finding himself outmatched he was approached by one of Genm's allies who claims that preserving the health of others is nothing more than a lost cause, and it was after the encounter he regained his ideals and gained the ability to stand up to his nemesis.

After another series of trials he finally gained the power to end the threat for good, but in an act of mercy spared his friend's killer and punished him by robbing him of his powers. Only to see Genm betrayed and killed by his own ally, and what awaits him was the final clash between Bugsters and Humans.

Teaming up with his fellow Riders and even the revived killer, the final clash was interrupted when the true final boss revealed himself and easily dispatched everyone present.

He eventually gained the power to defeat even the so called legendary warrior but it was at that exact moment he was confronted with the ultimate dogma.

"Which one will you pick? Would it be Perfect knockout? Or would it be the patient?"

Should he chooses to preserve his power then it would result in the death of his patient, but should he choose to save the patient he would not only lose his power but also demolished any hope of opposing Cronus.

He chooses to save his patient and killed his other self, but it was all proven to be a ruse to fool the enemy and guide his former enemy to the road of redemption.

After many sacrifices they finally managed to finish the game, but in a last act of spite Cronus killed himself and destroyed any chance of reviving those who have passed away.

Being a doctor, coming to terms with the deaths of others, saving those who doesn't want to be saved, to appreciate life of even those who are not humans. Even if he's no longer a Kamen Rider he'll still fight for the sake of others.

"Hojo Emu! Why can you still transform to Ex-Aid even though Pallad have disappeared!? There is only one answer..."

And on one fateful day he received yet another revelation.

"You have once again been infected by Pallad!"

Whether it is monsters, gods, or fate itself, he'll fight those who couldn't see the worth of life and protect those who can't protect themselves.

"Changing Fate is what I do best! MAX DAI-HENSHIN!"

Appearance

A young man who is quite easy on the eye, his clothing is the combination of a modern day youngster's and a doctor's coat.

Personality

To Saber who values the life above all else competing with him in a conventional holy grail war would almost ascertain one's defeat, but the current condition of the Grand Order made it so that he'll cooperate willingly as long as his command prioritize the live of others rather than completing the objective.

Saber is extremely friendly to other servant regardless of their alignment or bearings, some instantly became his friends do to his kindness and consideration while others are rendered speechless at how naive he is.

He cares deeply of both his comrade's physical and mental condition, he even tries to understand the Berserker's class and managed to succeed to a degree. The sight of him dragging his fellow servant to the infirmary or pestering them about their eating habits is something visible everyday.

He holds no regret over the circumstances of his previous live, but of course wished that he could have save more lives. He also seems to be extremely secretive with maters regarding his love life.

As implied above his relationship with the master heavily depends on his or her outlook in the worth of life, if he treats the servants as a mere tool then he or she would certainly end up in a disadvantageous position.

He also doesn't fare well with servants who treats life lightly. While Saber respect warriors with sense of honor and even tolerate tyrants that cares for his subjects, those who sees others as bellow them will be met with an incredible amount of hostility.

Naturally one would be worried with his relationship with the Assassin class, but he showed a surprising amount of open-mindedness regarding the matter.

"I don't really agree with their method, but I believe that no one cherish life as much as those who take it."

Both kind and determined, there is nothing that could shake his conviction.

Abilities

It could be said that saber is one of the cream of the crop when it comes to abilities. His great physical stats and wide arrays of noble phantasm made him the very incarnation of the phrase 'one man army'. He also possess the rare double class skill that allows him to act as a rider, and as long as there is a manual or someone who could give a tutorial then he'll certainly master any type of mount.

He has a number of noble phantasm all taking form of a [Gashat - Man Made Legends, the [Bakusou Bike - memoir of a friend] would summon his mount upon activation, the [Mighty Brothers XX - The two victors] allows him to split into two, and his strongest choice [Maximum Mighty X - The Cap of levels] gives him a tremendous boost and the ability to perform [Reprogramming - Changing the structure of fate]

While many of his Noble phantasm consume a humongous amount of Prana the amount of boost Saber received made up more than the consumption rate, it is even save to say that with a large enough power source he is unbeatable in a one on one fight.

There is a noble phantasm that was lost during his summoning as the Saber class, it was said that should he have this Noble Phantasm then he'd be practically invincible and his class would automatically changed to a Ruler. To get this ability however require the presence of two other servants, namely a Berserker and an Avenger.

And while he'd be more than glad to once again fight alongside his other self, summoning the Avenger might lead to a disastrous result.

Eye of mind (false) A

A skill gained thanks to his reputation as a genius in all manners of real life simulation. Saber could easily predict the next move of his opponent after figuring their 'move set', it is also justified to say that Saber could easily defeat those who he have clashed with multiple times.

"It's like fighting a boss. It's hard at first but overtime you'll know what they'll do without even realizing it...

...For some reason I suddenly want to play monster hunter all of the sudden..."

Double summon B

A rare personal skill possessed only by a select few of servants, it permits the simultaneous capability to gain mastery over two skill set of different classes in Saber's case the Rider class.

It is speculated that he received this special skill because of his exploit with the mount or due to him being the forerunner of those who were referred to as Riders in his world.

Or perhaps it is because he inherited the will of his ally who passed away, since he belongs to the rider class it is a possibility that his 'skill set' automatically transfers itself to him during the original owner's passing.

"But he came back later on so it's kinda awkward..."

Charisma E

Saber once led the greatest medical team on earth, and while it only consisted of four individual the fact that he managed to rally the other three of his fellow doctors who despised one another is an achievement very few could ever attained.

"Team synergy is really important after all..."

Noble phantasm

Gashacon Key Slasher

Three form Fate Changer

Rank: B

Classification: Anti unit~Army (max number of targets 1~100)

Saber defining weapon that landed him within the warrior of swords category. In truth it has more than one function as a weapon hence it's name, capable of acting both as a gun and an axe this versatile weapon and it's capabilities could easily get through any enemy's defenses.

Combined with his other Noble Phantasm that is the [Gashats = Man Made Legends] the weapon is capable of performing [Reprogramming = Changing the Structure of Fate, and while it takes a gargantuan amount of Prana it's devastating effect is capable of permanently robbing an opponent of their Noble Phantasm.

Other Servants

Hasan of Serenity

A tragic existence that quickly garners Saber's attention. To him who put the happiness of others above all else she is a victim of the cruel world who needs to be rescued at once.

Although she was afraid of harming the good doctor because of the nature of her ability, a misconception in Emu's legend however had rendered him impervious to any type of diseases and viruses so any form of contact that they made with one another is nothing more than the regular interaction.

Although she was delighted at the prospect of not harming someone, Serenity believes that she doesn't deserves such treatment due to her past sins. Regardless of that however the good doctor continuously acted kind and caring towards her. She rejected all of his offer and interaction, but even after hundreds of refusal he still remains adamant in helping her.

"WHY!? WHY WOULD A GOOD PERSON LIKE YOU WOULD WANT TO HELP ME!?"

"Because I'm a doctor, and even if the patient doesn't want to be saved it is my duty to help them."

Faced with such goodwill and sincerity, she instantly broke down into tears and tearfully embraced the Saber.

He offers to use [Reprogramming - Changing the Structure of Fate, and although his plea delighted her to the bottom of her heart they both know as long as Humanity is in peril she couldn't let go of her curse just yet.

"Then it's a promise, I'll safe you after saving humanity." the oath was sealed, and everyone is looking forwards to the day where it would be fulfilled.

[The Old man of the mountain]

"You guys do realize that he's visually impaired right? He asked 'where is it?' all the time for god sake! Somebody please get him reading glasses!

And here I thought Chaldea treated the elderly with the utmost care."

Jamer Moriarty

"...I'm pretty sure his doctor license is a fake one..."

XxX

Voidwalker here, man writing that chapter took a lot of time and effort. Sorry about the ultra long update, but I was focusing more on my other fics so if don't mind please check those out.

Since I'm done with the two protagonist all that's left is four of my OC along with the fours alternate character, and first up is Kuzuryu Aoki better known as kamen rider charge (he uses the sclash driver with the dragon jelly, and there is a story behind that).

Instead of adding two outer Servant like the previous fic I'll be using three instead so... update will definitely take some time.

The next two chapter will be character sheet followed by said origin chapter.

Please be patient, and with all that said Voidwlaker77 signing out.

CIAO!


	10. File Six

"I might not look like much, but my marksmanship is as good as my defense argument."

Archer's true identity is Shuichi Kitaoka, one of the contender and final four of the [Mirror War].

Stats

Class: Archer

Alternate classes: Assassin

Alignment: Lawful~True Neutral

Characteristic

-Gender: Male

-Height: 192 cm

-Weight: [Redacted under invasion of privacy]

-Blood Type: AB

-Likes: Profit, Defending the innocent (especially if they can pay him)

-Dislikes: Those who put money above people and justice

-Talents: [This link have been redirected to an advertisement page, please click here for more information]

-Natural Enemy: Snakes, Serial Killers

-Image Color: Camouflage Green, Steel Silver

Active skill

-Marksmanship A

-Ambush A

-Untouchable A

Note: My skill reflects my credentials as a lawyer! Triple A [Click here for more information]

Passive skill

-Defensive Argument EX

-Independent Action B

-Laying down the weapon EX

Noble Phantasm

Magnugiga

Prove of contract/Raging Bull

Rank: A

Classification: Anti Fortress~Army (Max Number of target 1~500)

Profile

The self proclaimed super lawyer. In the courtroom the name Shuichi Kitaoka is synonymous with both hefty price and guaranteed freedom. As long as you have the riches then he would get you a rope to escape any hole.

Fame, riches, true love, he spares no expenses in utilizing any of the three to enjoy himself. While many disdain him for his greatest achievements he has no problem shrugging it of, spending every second and every penny he earned to enjoy himself without a care.

He was a shooting star incarnated, and he was destined to burn out like one. Terminal Cancer, with only few months left he grows more and more desperate, and in the end accepted the invitation to fight for a miracle.

The rider war, a battle royal taking place within the confinement that is the [Mirror World = Reflection]. With thirteen people all fighting for their own goals and amusement. For the dying Kitaoka sticking his neck out like this doesn't make a difference.

His goal was to gain immortality. To live and enjoy himself indefinitely without any worry forever.

Even after becoming Zolda and putting his life on the line his lifestyle remains the same, he even utilized his real life advantages in order to trap and demolish his other competitors.

All was well until he met the man named Shinji Kido.

To have his entire life called empty, his next move was to have that same fellow incinerated by setting him up. However in a twist of fate it was he himself who have his identity revealed and suffers a major setback.

Another bump showed up in his road in the form of Takeshi Asakura. Originally one of the super lawyer's client he was dropped down due to his destructive nature, one thing led to one another and the killer ended up becoming a rider. Out of both guilt and personal hatred for the man Kitaoka made it his mission to end the snake's life. But of course that objective remains bellow winning the war.

As his health deteriorate so is his will to fight, despite making it to the last four Kitaoka knew very well that his chances of winning is extremely minuscule. He finally decided to give up after witnessing Shinji's refusal to fight, passing away with content at his short lived yet fulfilling life.

Though he depart willingly his sole regret is that of not seeking 'true fulfillment', and so he became an Archer to become an ally of justice for real. He is available as a servant simply because he wouldn't waste a second chance to enjoy himself.

"You might want to get down master. It's going to get loud and messy."

Appearance

A man full of life despite being in his early thirties. Brimming with confidence and always well dressed, the lawyer gave out a shrewd and cunning air.

Personality

A big softie who tries to give an impression of a cool and collected tactician. He would instantly protest should the master acts brash without carefully thinking of the aftershock. However should the reason behind said act is to defend the weak then he would merely grumble under his breath.

He gave little to no care towards his subordinate, opting not to engage them unless being engaged. And while he treated everyone equally his opinion regarding those with criminal record and shady backgrounds is rather biased.

Building relation with him will prove to be quite the task. He would reprimand those who recklessly risks his/her life for others yet scorn those who put their own safety above others, due to the duality of his nature cooperating would definitely be difficult.

He shows no preference in mingling with others of his kind, but continuously remain wary of those whose fame originates from their misdeeds. Of course he would instantly open up if said lawbreakers are simply those whose views differs from society, given that they do not take sick pleasure in their past conducts.

Summoning him would mean securing a one time use get out of jail free card. He also stated that he would gladly give it again for a certain amount of fee.

Abilities

Both his skills and mentality complements each other perfectly. Archer is someone who would instantly back out once he realizes he is in over his head and has no qualms in using the element of surprise. With hit and run tactics being his primary Modus operandi, he utilizes all of his skills to it's very limit.

One of the strongest when it comes to long ranged combat, each and every artillery he possess offers great destructive capability, and coupled with Kitaoka's mastery of ranged combat the enemy would suffer instant defeat once entering his field of vision.

Another one of Archer's strong suit is complete erasure/bombardment, so when the ambush failed his next move will most definitely be 'overpowering through difference in firepower'. Of course if he is allowed to then he would just throw everything at the enemy from the start, but since it takes a lot of [Prana] then he'll try and refrain from doing so.

"Of course we would safe a lot more if we get serious from the start."

He's no pushover either when it comes to close combat, although it's better to say that it's easy for him to regain distance. With his Untouchable and Disengage he can outrun anyone unless they're of the Rider class.

He also possess non firearm weaponry such as the [Strike Vent = Proof of Contract] and two separate [Guard Vent = Proof of Contract, but since he's an Archer please don't take this as a sign of wanting to fight in a direct confrontation.

"The Archer class shines in ranged combat after all."

His fatal weakness is his sickness that he brought to the throne, and while it did not affected him as much as it did in the past he still exhibit dizzy spells and on some occasions faint if he fight for too long.

Marksmanship A

His alter ego Zolda is the master of ranged combat. Normally speaking a soldier that primarily operates with a rifle would have difficulties when he was told to use a rocket launcher, but such obstacle didn't even exist for KItaoka.

A machine gun, a twin gigantic cannons, a rocket launcher, a gatling gun, he is capable of using all manners of slaughter tool to bring forth maximum calamity to the enemy.

"Shooting is much easier than building a case you know."

Ambush A

The skill to construct a series of tactic to dispose foes, mainly by using the element of surprise. Since it is A ranked the maneuver which he produces has little to none chance of leaving the enemy alive. And if it's a ambush directed at a group then they will definitely suffers a lot of toll.

Kitaoka is the master of getting the enemy within his range, and since said range is extremely large to begin with all that is left is to decided when to pull the trigger. The death count he will cause is by no means little.

Untouchable A

Another skill that he gained thanks to his exploit in the [Mirror War, on the rare occasion that his fool proof ambush failed, and each time it did his enemy easily cut the distance between the two of them.

But even then not once did any managed to land a clean hit. 'It missed', 'barely grazed him', 'he managed to guard it'. In short this skill the cultivation of his capability to cut the damage he received.

An amalgamation between the Eye of mind and the instinct, it almost deserve to be called a noble phantasm of it's own.

Noble Phantasm

Magnugiga

Prove of contract/Raging Bull

Rank: A

Classification: Anti Fortress~Army (Max Number of target 1~500)

The beast that proves Zolda's right to participate in the rider war. It was created by the brothers Yui and Shiro Kanzaki, roaming the [Mirror World] until it made a contract with Kitaoka.

Possessing the power to topple fortress and armies alike it's only weakness is the inability to act independently. It's heavy stature also made it almost impossible to move, and it's greatest move [End of World] requires both Archer's complete concentration along with a considerable amount of time.

Most of the time it was summoned just to serve as a body shield.

Other Servants

Sir Francis Drake

"I chase after gold so that I can scatter them like a storm!" That too had been Kitaoka's way of life.

They instantly get along after spending the shortest of time. It was one of those link born from sharing the same preference and mindset, the same goes for their field deployment, the duo's teaming up means a huge drain of prana for the master and the complete eradication of the enemy.

Their relationship is extremely ambiguous, sometimes appearing like partners, sometimes acting like siblings, or perhaps they are each other's significant ones (Asking the rider for confirmation would mean facing an armada of bombardment, while the Archer would only laugh it off before coming back with a lawsuit fro harassment). But whatever they actually are, there is no doubt that they're enjoying themselves.

Should the master ask what is the best way to live their life then their answer would be the same.

"Just do whatever you want no matter how dumb it is, it's as simple as that."

They frequently occupy Chaldea's liqueur establishment, one consuming a barrel of rum while the other stir the wine filled glass in one hand.

Thomas Alva Edison

Both of them shares a sense of camaraderie and familiarity with one another.

Since he was assaulted with multitudes of lawsuits the figure of lawyer was something that he is already familiar to. And since Archer is one who focuses more on justice rather than his own client Caster couldn't help but to salute the man.

Archer is also on friendly term with the inventor, stating that he dislikes those who bombard him with legal action to gain fame and fortune but ignored the hard work that Edison himself have performed.

"Tell you what. If anybody tries to get to you give me a call."

Mysterious Heroine X

"Suing all Saber-faces for copyright infringement? I don't think I'm the right guy for that kind of job."

Blackbeard

"No can do my friend, not even I am that good. But hey jail is just a room."

XxX

See next chapter for notes


	11. File Seven

"Let's go master, Our fates shall call down a storm!"

Lancer's true identity is Ryuusei Sakuta, the sidekick of Kamen Rider Fourze

Stats

Class: Lancer (he's also a bit confused about the whole thing)

Alternate Classes: Rider

Alignment: Neutral~Chaotic Good

Characteristic:

Gender: Male

Height: 183 cm

Weight: 93 Kg (staff included)

Blood Type: A

Likes: Friends, Occult related media (thanks to a certain someone)

Dislikes: People who lies to themselves

Natural Enemy: Person with manipulative tendencies

Image Color: Light Blue, Bright Yellow

Active Skill

Universal Martial Arts (Seishin Dairinken) A

Prana Burst (strike back) EX

Galvanism (Hit) C--

Passive Skill

Riding C

Battle Continuation D

Noble Phantasm

Meteor Storm Shaft

Luminescent Revolving Star Smasher

Rank: B

Classification: Anti Unit~City (Max Number of Target 1~100)

Profile

Originally a disciple of martial arts, for the sake of his friends he dwells into the domain of tyrannical stars. Receiving an unknown package he transforms into the unstoppable meteor for his own personal agenda.

"Just wait Jirou... No matter what I'm going to save you..."

Under the command of the mysterious Tachibana his first move was to infiltrate the group that openly oppose the rulers, playing the timid fool so that he can further his objective one step at a time, while as meteor he instantly instigates hostility between himself and the [Kamen Rider Club] due to his directive.

"Then I'd better make it clear. I'm not your ally, I'm your enemy."

He swore to do whatever it takes to bring his friend back, and in his first day attempted to join the club while using the ongoing peril to his advantage. Though his cover managed to gain the trust of most members, the Rider seemingly sees through his ruse.

"You're a good guy. But your smile is not honest."

His rage reaches it's peak once Fourze robbed him a possible chance of saving his friend, and in a uncontrollable spur of anger socked Kisaragi square in the face, unveiling a fragment of his true nature. It seems as if his chance of infiltration have vanished...

"I don't know what's on your mind, but you punch me with all of your heart."

With his membership secured it looked like that everything would proceed smoothly, but instead of him using the club for his own sake it was he himself that began to change. Doubt, bit by bit it began to pile up, and as time passes he starts to realize that there is more in being meteor than his original purpose.

One of the club members eventually unmasked his identity, and as a consequences he can no longer transform. A last shot at redemption was granted, but he was forced to choose between regaining his power or saving his friend. And for some reason he picked the latter, receiving the power to go beyond (and into the lancer class) as a result.

With his identity revealed and the club forgiven him it seemed like Ryuusei Sakuta would get a shot of teenage peace.

That is until, he finally made himself known.

The [Horoscopes = Those who reached the Stars, and the only one capable of reviving his dearest friend. The unstoppable force was rendered powerless by his own guilt.

[Aries = Stars of the Lamb] offers a chance of reviving jirou, but the price for his friend's life was something of equal value. A life of another one of his friend's specifically the life of Kisaragi Gentaro.

Torn apart between saving his friend and having to kill his friend, he was coerced by the rider himself to fight him with everything he got. And so Meteor and Fourze clashed, ending with the demise of the latter.

Aries kept his end of the bargain, but he lost the right to transform while being scorned by his own friends. Despite his state of powerlessness he risked his life to protect his friends, and on the verge of death a miracle occurred.

"You're my friend Ryuusei. I've never doubt that for a second!"

He then continued to assist the revived rider, playing a crucial role in defeating the last boss's right hand. He became a much more open individual for the remainder of his journey, experiencing the so called 'times of youth' despite all of the peril and irregularity he faces.

Another highlight of his tale is his exploit with a certain member of the [Kamen Rider Club, while they simply began as mere acquaintances he once went into rage after she was seemingly killed. As for how much it developed...

The saint of fist who smashes evil in his path. Making an enemy of Lancer means facing a meteor storm head on.

"Your fate, is mine to decide... that sounds chuni after saying it out loud."

Appearance

Summoned in his youth,lancer's appearance is that of a well developed second year highchooler.

Personality

'That one student who seems to be hard to approach but is actually kind', although seemingly egoistical and cocky at first he'll eventually open up to his master given that the latter is understanding enough. He is also somewhat protective of his friends, and can be unreasonably hostile to those who tries to approach them.

What Lancer values the most is honesty, especially towards oneself. He respect and honor those who stay true to themselves and their desire (given they could do so with moderation, and holds no destructive impulse), and will (physically) reprimand those who blindly do whatever they want.

Due to his nature he get along well with the chaotic aligned servants, and is somewhat antagonistic towards the lawful ones who quote 'put others above themselves'. nonetheless he'll try to befriend everyone he met due to the influence of a certain friend of his from the past.

Due to what have been mentioned above it is obvious that he would be extremely hostile towards the conventional magus, especially because if they give hims the usual 'it's what magus is suppose to be crap'.

He'll most likely try and arrange a self discovery quest for the master, pestering him with the usual teenage question such as 'What's your hobby?', 'What's your type of guy/girl', 'That looks fun. You want to try that?'.

In the time of peril within the [Grand Order, not many knows that his presence serves as a great moral support for those of the younger age.

Abilities

It could be said that Ryuusei is the pinnacle of speed and technique, of course it goes without a saying that his strength parameter is also impressive. His greatest feat is not the ability to use all three to it's very limit and beyond, but to use all three simultaneously to erase any possible opening. But he can also perform the former beyond a shadow of doubt.

His forte is that of close quarter and mid range combat. There are only few capable of matching him in unarmed combat as he delivers devastating punch and kicks with blinding speed, while every single blow from the [Meteor Storm Shaft = Luminescent Revolving Star Smasher] is more than enough to destroy any opponent's spirit core.

Both his [Prana Burst] and [Galvanism] are unique in nature, derived from his legend of 'Absorbing the enemy's attack and returning them', while extremely deadly on their own the combination of these two skills minimalize the damage of an attack and allows revenge strike the very following second.

Numbers are but a trivial factor in the face of this Lancer.

Universal Martial Arts (Seishin Dairinken) A

A skill that could have been one of Lancer's noble phantasm. The Seishin Dairinken is a versatile martial arts capable of being used in tandem with all manners of weaponry, but of course even it's raw usage is capable of high destructive effect.

Combined with Lancer's Noble phantasm and his set of skill, victory assured in a one on one fight unless the opponent is a duelist himself. Lancer is also somewhat proud of this skill, and would be more than happy to take the master under his tutelage.

"The best way to hone the Seishin Dairinken is to spar with another user! I'll take you on master!"

Do prepare the medical team before asking him to do so.

Prana Burst (strike back) EX

Due to the misconception of his legend, Lancer had somehow gained this particularly class exclusive skill. It is said that after getting hit he will strike back three times as hard by using the power of the blow he had received.

In truth it was simply [Meteor Storm Shaft = Luminescent Revolving Star Smasher]'s mechanism that allow him to absorb his foe's energy and repurpose them for his own use, but since he could only use this skill after getting hit there isn't much different.

Galvanism (Hit) C--

Yet another skill derived from Lancer's weapon. Galvanism is the skill to draw Prana from the surrounding area, thus possessing this skill would lessen the burden that the master would have to carry.

In Lancer's case he would absorb any residual prana from the opponent's attack, even if the attack is completely physical Lancer would somehow drain the opponent of their own Prana. The biggest flaw in this skill however is the fact that he needs to get hit in order for it to be activated, so please exercise moderation while using this skill.

"Of course you can't expect to fight without getting hit at least once0

Noble Phantasm

Meteor Storm Shaft

Luminescent Revolving Star Smasher

Rank: B

Classification: Anti Unit~City (Max number of Target 1~100)

The weapon that landed Ryuusei in the Lancer class, originally this weapon was only accessible in his [Ultimate Form = Cultivation of Story, but since e use it excessively at the latter half of the story he found it a bit less surprising.

As mentioned above the Staff's capability is to absorb the opponent's energy and regenerate Lancer's own. It's greatest feat is to completely absorb an explosion that should have erased an entire city with ease and allow Ryuusei to channel them with deadly precision.

Other Servants

Arjuna

The instant these two met would definitely be followed by an awkward situation.

Since the Archer might still be hiding or once hid 'something' within his heart Ryuusei would feel an odd sense of empathy with the Archer and vice versa. Just like when the lancer smiles when toying with his opponent, Archer grinned after carrying out a cowardly scheme towards a certain someone.

Lancer was one of the few who is capable of 'understanding' him, as he to once loathes a certain individual for petty reason. Since Archer is quite ashamed of what he has hidden Lancer is torn between helping him 'coming out' or keeping him together.

What intrigue Archer the most is the fact that Ryuusei manages to eventually make up with the Rider, but when Arjuna asks him how did he managed to convey his true feelings...

"...I fought and killed him..."

While awkward around one another their performance in the field is satisfactory.

Li Shuwen (Lancer)

Ryuusei sees Li Shuwen as 'the me if I were born an age earlier', he understood the temptation of martial arts, and the enjoyment in pursuing it.

"It's something that only a fighter would get."

In other words they are both fighting junkie who would fight one another if given the chance.

Yan Qing

While they respect each other as martial artist the Assassin's elaborate nature greatly annoys the Lancer, while Ironically viewing his complex technique as 'exquisite'

Assassin on the other hand enjoys annoying the Lancer, but he to considers Lancer's plain and straightforward fighting style as 'the coolest thing'.

XxX

Voidwalker77 Here.

So those two are the last file of the three knight classes, just like last time the chapter after this will (hopefully) be a full fledged story about one of my OC.

His name is Kuzuryu Aoki, and just like every other fanfic I'll ship him with ONLY ONE of the servants, namely Saber Lily. I'll try and make him as human as possible, and hopefully he won't turn out like one of those typical plain 'hero protagonist'.

As you see I have also changed the story's title because it turned out less humorous than I thought it would.

These are also the following original character I'll be using along with their partner.

Kuzuryu Aoki (Kamen Rider Charge) x Saber Lily

Fujimi Ohtori (Kamen Rider Flare-S) x Ereshkigal or Nitocris

Kirihara Hikari (Bright Left) x Asagami Fujino (an alternate build version of her)

Mihara Touko (Kamen Rider Gallop) x Aozaki Touko

Please understand because I to want to make my own story, hopefully they'll be as interesting as I imagined them to be, and that you guys will still follow my stories.

So I guess that's all, until next time and as always CIAO!


End file.
